Metallic Blood My Vampire Knight Story
by ANinjasGirl
Summary: Kiara is the new student and she is something else. Definitely not a squealing fan girl. She's out after curfew, befriending nobles, pissing off purebloods and maybe stealing the heart of a guardian against his will. Which leads to bigger trouble. ZeroxO
1. Chapter 1  Smooth Arrival

**Okay this is my story with my OC Kiara. She is a new student in Cross Academy, much to her dismay, but she plans to make a name for herself here. She's no screaming girly fan girl. She's a tough tomboy looking for adventure. From being out after curfew, befriending nobles, pissing of purebloods, and maybe even stealing a certain guardians heart against his will. Though through all this, it might just get Kiara mixed up in one of the craziest plot's in history.**

**So I am major Zero fan all the way, I totally hate Kaname's guts in fact. But That doesn't mean he's getting total hateage in this. IT wont be that bad for you Kaname fans...but anywhoo... so you will figure out whom else I like and dont like.**

**I will try to keep things in-character as possible. I have seen the entire series season one and two and am on chapter 67 online so I know everything that happens. Not sure how many things will follow the main plot but it will still be there.**

**so yes dislaimer time. I don't own any VK character/plot/etc only my own OC Kiara and any other random bob I through in there. If I did..things sure as hell would be different :3 **

"Moving? I am not moving! I have a life here! I will never like where we are going no matter what! One day you are going to regret having even thought about moving!"

Kiara remembered yelling that at her parents when she found out they were planning on moving a couple of months ago. Now, here she was in a new area, a new place, something weird to her. A new home, a new room, a new bed that she was sleeping in. A new school as well.

A loud beeping noise filled the early morning silence. Kiara opened on green eye half way, glancing at the alarm clock, before reaching her arm out to slam her fist on it, silencing it. The irritated teenager rolled over in bed with a sigh and drifted back to sleep.

"Kiara! Wake up!" A yell came from down the stairs. After there was no response, the yell came again, this time at the door. "Oh for heaven's sake girl, wake up, you're running late. You should have been to school an hour ago!"

Kiara picked her head up, blinking tiredly at her mother. "Must you be so loud so freaking early in the morning?" She shuffled out of bed and stared at her mother. "I'm awake now." She said it like her mother was dumb, or something.

"I can see that. Get dressed and grab your bags." Her mother ordered before disappearing from the room. Kiara grumbled something unintelligent, but did as she was told, as slowly as possible.

"It's about damn time. You're really late now." Her mother cursed as she helped her daughter load her things into the car.

"Why does it matter what time I get there?" Kiara asked, hopping into the front seat. Her mother got in the driver's side and headed off without ever really answering her daughter. "Why do I have to live at this place? Who lives at school?"

She could hear her mother sigh. "I've explained this a dozen times to you. It's a very nice academy, and it was a wonder you got accepted, okay? I'm very proud to have my daughter attend, so the least you could do is be happy about it."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I'll never be happy about it." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Finally they stopped outside the school's large gates and both got out. "This is my new school?" Kiara raised an eyebrow staring up at the imposing gates.

"I told you it was nice." Her mother retorted and they grabbed her bags. They found their way across the grounds.

"Why is it so quiet here?" Kiara looked around her.

"Probably because everyone is out preparing for classes. School starts tomorrow. You should've been here earlier you know, so you had more time to settle, but you being you…" Kiara tuned out her mother's rambling about her, looking over the grounds of the school. They entered the main part of the school building and found the office.

Both mother and daughter walked in. Behind the desk was a man, Kiara assumed the Chairman, and in front of the desk was a girl with short brown hair, who paused and looked at them as they came in. "Koriko Kiara! Welcome welcome! Welcome to Cross Academy!" The man behind the glass greeted excitedly. Kiara took a step back with a blink. Hyper-energetic much?

"We have a new student, Chairman?" The girl asked staring at Kiara.

"Yes yes Yuuki! This is Kiara!" He smiled so brightly. "Ooooh. How about Yuuki be a good daughter and show Kiara around while her mother and I talk about the technical stuff." He said waving a hand in the air.

"Sure." Yuuki looked at him a moment before walking over to Kiara. "I'll show you around Kiara-chan. Then we go to your new room, okay." She smiled kindly.

Kiara only nodded her head and followed the girl out, eager to escape. She hadn't a clue in the world how she was going to handle this place if everyone was that happy go lucky all the time. She followed Yuuki around as she was shown all of the campus; the school buildings, the dorms, etc. One of the last places Yuuki took Kiara to was the stables.

"This school has stables?" Kiara cried as they walked in.

Yuuki nodded. "Yup. It's part of your physical education class."

Kiara's eyes went wide. "If every school had horses for PE I'd never complain about that class again!" She looked around her at the horses. "Maybe I will like this place after all."

Suddenly a white horse beside her started neighing loudly at snorting, glaring little dark eyes in her direction. "What's with that horse?" She turned to look at Yuuki.

"Calm down Lily. She just doesn't like people." The voice made Kiara jump at least a foot. That voice definitely did not belong to Yuuki. She turned her head to look at the horse, half expecting the horse to have been the one to have spoke, but of course not, animals don't talk. Instead there was a boy standing there, stroking the horse and calming it down.

Kiara was about to ask when the hell did he get there when Yuuki beat her to it. "Zero! How long have you been there. Were you sleeping in Lily's stall again?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. "Didn't feel good."

Yuuki shook her head. "Already then." The response was almost sad. She turned and headed back to the door. "Get well." She said walking out. Kiara followed her but stopped to look back at the boy named Zero. He had this funny expression on his face and Kiara wondered why, but pushed it aside. Wasn't my business, she thought.

Next Yuuki led her to the girls section of the Sun Dorms. "This is your room. Your roommate probably isn't in right now." She said opening the door. Kiara was surprised it was unlocked. The room wasn't that big, had two beds, two desks, a bathroom, a closet, some shelves to put things, and that was pretty much it. One side of the room was overly decorated with random posters and pictures of some crazy looking girls. Kiara assumed that was her roommates. On the other side, it was just bare, waiting to be decorated. All of Kiara's things were there and lying across the bed was a school uniform.

"I'll let you settle in. Your roommate should show up soon." Yuuki said before departing. Kiara looked at all her things and began to unpack. She shoved all her clothes sloppily away, not caring too much about them. She lined a shelf with books and other little knick-knacks and put her favorite drawings on the wall by her bed. She even put a little stuffed horse on her bed that she liked to sleep with. Kiara then decided to try on the uniform, so she slipped into the bathroom to put it on.

While she was changing, Kiara heard the door open and then a loud squeal. "My new roommate is here!" The high pitched voice cried. Kiara blinked and finished adjusting the uniform before opening the door. "Wow! You look sooo cute in that!" Screeched a short girl with dark brown hair in a rounded bob, and brown eyes. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Samoya Aiya." She held out her thin hand.

Kiara took the girls hand and shook it. "Koriko Kiara." Kiara said in a bit of a surprised tone. She's definitely preppy, I don't know how I will handle this. Guess I'm going to have to try, Kiara thought.

"Kiara. Cute name, as cute as you." Aiya smiled brightly. Kiara nodded slowly. "I know you just got here, but you've got to come with me somewhere!" Aiya seemed to almost be bouncing. Note to self, don't ever giver her caffeine.

Aiya ended up literally dragging poor Kiara behind her out of the dorms and across campus. Kiara realized they were heading towards the Moon Dorms. "Why are we going here?" Kiara asked as it came into view.

"The Moon Dorms hold the Night Class." Kiara knew this much already. "They are all so beautiful!" Aiya was really starry-eyed as she said this. "You just have to see them Kiara." The two girls stopped outside of the large gates. "None of them are out. They rarely are, except when they go to classes, so whenever we can see them it's just amazing!" Aiya sounded like a little kid with an very nice coupon in a toy store like it was the greatest thing ever.

Kiara gave a half shrug, looking at the gates. "Why not just go in then?"

Aiya laughed. "We're not allowed in."

"Then what are we going…"

"We're going to climb over the wall." Kiara's eyes went wide. "But we have to be careful not to get caught by the prefects. The one is really scary sometimes." Aiya whispered, her eyes shifting over the area around them secretively.

Kiara sighed. "I'm getting into trouble my first day here." Then she smiled a real big smile. "Sounds exactly like my cup of tea."

Aiya's eyes lightened up. "So, you'll do it?" Kiara nodded.

"Alright let's do this!" The two girls went over to the very high wall.

"How are we going to do this?" Kiara looked up. There were no cracks, or crevices, or holes or anything they could use to help.

"How about climb that tree?" Kiara followed to where Aiya was pointing at tree a few feet down. "We'll climb up to that thick branch and I can boost you the rest of the way up, and then when you get to the top help me up."

Kiara nodded and they walked over to the tree. The both climbed up easily and perched on the thick branch the easily had enough space to feel comfortable to not fall.

Aiya kneeled down and Kiara scrambled on her shoulders. The girl stood up straight and edged to the wall. "Can you reach the top?"

"Yea!" Kiara called to her and pulled herself awkwardly to the top of the wall. Thanks to her equestrian background she was strong and could hoist herself up easily.

"Okay, reach down for me now." Aiya said once her roommate had settled at the top of the wall.

"Okay." Kiara called down but before she could reach down a voice came from below.

"What are you doing Samoya-san?" The voice sounded familiar to Kiara but before she could register it, she had somehow clumsily slipped backwards and was falling down the other side of the wall. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.

When Kiara opened her eyes everything around her was spinning. She closed her eyes again and held her head with a groan. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again. She could see clearly again, just the blue sky. Then a face was in front her. A blonde boy, with big green eyes stared with a worried expression on his face at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Y…yea." Kiara managed to spit out and tried to sit up, but the dizzy feeling came back so she just laid down again.

The worried looking boy stood up straight and looked away from her. "I don't think she can stand." He said to someone who couldn't be seen from where Kiara was laying. Kiara closed her eyes again.

"Get Kiryuu then," Another voice, another male voice, answered. Kiara heard footsteps retreat from her side and she figured the blonde boy had left. Great, just leave me here, huh? Kiara thought. She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up again.

"Don't sit up you idiot. You'll all pass out again." Kiara turned and saw the silver hair boy from the stables from earlier, followed by the blonde again.

If Kiara's head wasn't spinning she probably would've shot something back, but she didn't care right now. The silver hair one, what was his name…oh right Zero, anyways Zero came to Kiara and easily lifted her from the ground.

"Hey whoa what are you doing?" Kiara squirmed in his grasp.

She saw him roll his eyes. "Taking you back to your dorm dummy."

"Excuse me? What makes you think you can just talk to me that way?"

"Well you are pretty dumb, climbing onto the wall of place you shouldn't be going in the first place then clumsily falling off of it." Kiara noticed he never looked at when he was talking, just where he was going.

Kiara didn't say anything else to that. Of course it was dumb, but hey, it was still fun. "What's so wrong with visiting the Moon Dorms?"

"Why must you visit them? You're not in the Night Class." He retorted.

"Well what if I have a friend in there?" Kiara shot back.

"You're new here. You don't have any friends." Kiara's eyes went wide and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That actually hurt." He scowled at her.

"What do you mean that actually hurt? You think because I'm a girl I can't throw a punch?" Kiara cried angrily.

Zero continued to glare at her. "If I knew you wouldn't pass out, I'd drop you right now."

"Yea…well I wish you would." Kiara grumbled, looking away. But he didn't, he just kept on walking till they reached the moon dorms.

Kiara had expected him to take her all the way to her room and even set her on her bed, but apparently he was too mad at her to do so. Aiya was waiting for at the front of the girls dorms where Zero put her down. Kiara wobbled a bit but Aiya caught her from toppling over. "Thanks Zero…" Aiya said quietly. Zero muttered something unheard before walking away.

Aiya led Kiara back to their dorm room and to her bed. "Sorry for getting you hurt on your first day." Aiya said softly, sitting on her bed across from Kiara.

"No sweat. What's that guy's problem? He's so freaking crabby." Kiara shot a glare at the door as if Zero was standing there.

"He's always been that way, to everyone. Don't take it personally." Aiya waved her hand as if pushing it aside. "So you were in the Moon Dorms! Tell me all about it!" There was the normal Aiya again.

"I wasn't in them, just outside of it, on the ground and in pain." Kiara shrugged.

"Who did you see? Anyone? Please….stop making me suffer and spill!" Aiya whined like a little kid and Kiara laughed while rolling her eyes.

"I only saw one person. This blonde kid with green eyes."

"That's Ichijo Takuma!" Aiya cried happily. "You met him? That's sooo cool!" Aiya squealed and Kiara winced.

"There was someone else, another guy, but I never saw him." Kiara shrugged again.

"I bet that was Kaname. OMG! You met Kuran Kaname! He was concerned about you falling weren't he? Oh you are the luckiest girl in the world Kiara!" Aiya rambled on.

Kiara shook her head laughing. "What did you eat for breakfast girl? I didn't meet him. I didn't even see him. I don't know who it was. What's so great about this Kaname person?" Kiara questioned.

Aiya gasped. "Oh he's the most amazing of them all. He's so handsome, and sweet, and kind, and…"

"How do you know all this? Have you ever met him?" Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Aiya said a bit more quietly than she had been talking.

"Then how do you know he's sweet and kind. He could be a really mean or evil person for all you know."

"Oh now that's just ridiculous Kiara. Wait till you see him." Aiya shrugged. "But he only has interest in Yuuki it seems. I don't see why. She's so…ordinary."

"That's not nice." Kiara laughed at Aiya's expression.

"I know…she's my friend. I'm just jealous I guess. Me and every other girl in the Day Class." Aiya sighed.

Kiara blinked. "Only the Day Class? What do the Nigh Class think?"

"Who knows? They're all on the same standards that he is."

"Hm…" Kiara yawned. "I'm still pretty dizzy and tired. I'm going to rest right now." Kiara said curling up on her bed, and before long had dozed off.

"So I heard you had a little accident yesterday." Yuuki said the next morning as her, Kiara, and Aiya walked to class on the first day of school.

Kiara grimaced, and she knew her face was probably read. "Um…yea…not my best move yet to start off here."

Yuuki nodded. "Yes. Let's not do this again." Kiara agreed and they entered their classroom and took seats by each other. Kiara couldn't really focus though. She had agreed with Yuuki should wouldn't pull anymore stupid stunts like that again. Zero told her she had no reason to go the Moon Dorms, not that she shouldn't. What if she had a reason? Kiara had no clue why she even cared, maybe it was just to piss Zero off, or maybe she was drawn to this Night Class like everyone else?

Kiara shook her head. No way in hell was she going to be pulled in by these strange people and become a desperate squealing fan girl. But she didn't mind the idea of getting to know some of them.


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire

**Alright next chappie. Hope it's good and hope ya like. I need some reviews please, I'd love to have them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything in this that involves vampire knight, ex: characters/plot/etc only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in. If I did though..well things would surely happen a hell of a lot differently. **

"Kiara! Common we're going to be late." Aiya called over the noise from everyone talking as school ended. Kiara gave her on confused look as she met her by the door.

"Late for what?"

Aiya groaned, in an annoyed "It's so obvious" sort of way. "We have to go to the Moon Dorm gates to see the Night Class when they come out!"

Kiara only blinked. "Why?"

Aiya shook her head as they walked out of the classroom. "Hello! They're the Night Class!" There was silence. "Oh common don't give me that. Everyone loves them, they're so amazing!"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "They're just people. Get over yourself."

"Ouch." Aiya winced. "You'll see. Then you won't think they're just people." Kiara just shrugged and they walked back to their dorms to drop of their school things. After awhile, as evening neared, they headed towards the Moon Dorms. There was already a ton of screaming girls there. "Told you we'd be late."

"Ow. I'm going def!" Kiara yelled over the screaming. Girls were pushing and shoving each other in front of the gates trying so hard to get closer to the gates. "This is insane!"

"Alright everyone! Please move back! You guys know the drill by now you have to get out of the way!" they could hear Yuuki yelling, though they couldn't see her past the mob of girls that were clearly not listening.

"Will you all just shut your mouths! This gets annoying as hell year after year! None of you are going to have a chance with any of them anyways, so just get over yourselves." Kiara knew that voice was Zero. Kiara couldn't see him at first either but as everyone stopped screaming and started to move to the side she could see both him an Yuuki.

"Told you he was like that to everyone." Aiya whispered, amongst others who were complaining about him. A creaking sound filled the silence, indicating the gates opening, and the chaos started again. The two prefects were having a very difficult time controlling the fangirls.

Kiara turned her attention to look at the Night Class students coming out of their dorms. There were a lot of them, but a few stood out the most. It seemed that the one towards the back with the dark brown hair, stood out the most. He's the one that caught Kiara's eye at least. She studied him closely. There seemed to be something superior about him though she didn't know what. And this weird glint in his eye, that Kiara didn't exactly trust.

Aiya must have got her gaze because she said, "That's Kaname Kuran. He's the best one of them all. Isn't he just so...perfect?" The girl had this very dreamy look on her face and Kiara shrugged. She scanned the rest of the Night Class, taking them all in.

"I'm kind of pretty bored standing here watching them all." Kiara admitted as she looked away to her roommate.

"Are you insane? I could watch them all forever." Kiara sighed at the thought. "Whatever. You can go back to the room if you want."

"Ok." Was all Kiara said. AS she turned away she heard a yelp. When she turned back Yuuki was on the ground in the path. "Yuuki." She said but the girl didn't hear. she was about to run over to her, when the brown hair male bent down to her. He had a different expression on now. A nicer, more gentle expression. Kiara suddenly remembered Aiya saying something about him having his eyes set on Yuuki. She wondered why.

Seeing Yuuki okay, Kiara turned around again and headed back towards their dorms.

Later that night Kiara was pretty tired of being cooped up inside her dorm for the past several hours, and she needed some fresh air. Besides she loved being outside at night, it was always so peaceful. She changed into a purple hoodie and black skirt and slipped on some shoes and headed out of the dorms.

Kiara walked around the campus, staring up at the stars or looking around her. _It seems so much more beautiful out here at night. _Kiara thought as she stopped by a large fountain. She sat on its edge, closing her eyes and taking in the sound of the nature around her, the quiet.

"It's nice out here at night, isn't it?" Kiara's eyes snapped open locking with blue ones staring at her. She cocked her head to the side at the male night class student in front of her, she figured by the uniform. "You shouldn't be out here alone though."

Kiara kept her head to the side. "Why not?" She asked innocently.

"It's against school rules." She didn't know that. Guess that's what she gets for not reading the handbook, but she was far to lazy for that. Suddenly the blond boy was right in front of her.

"What are you doing." Kiara asked and stood up so she could move away. He was way to close for comfort.

Before she could move though, he had a strong hand on her arm and she couldn't get out of his grip. "I'm afraid your not going anywhere." Kiara was about to ask why when she noticed the boy's eyes were no longer blue, they were red. Kiara's eyes went wide as she jumped back but almost fell into the fountain. She would have if he wasn't holding on to her.

The boy leaned is head closer to hers, off to the side a bit though. "Wha..." Kiara couldn't get the words out before he interrupted her.

"You smell so delicious." Kiara's eyes went wide. _What is he talking about? Is he crazy? _"I can't resist you, I'm sorry." She heard him say softly before he moved even closer to her neck and then a sharp stabbing pain hit her in the neck. Kiara screamed, but the boy pulled his hand over her mouth. _What is this? What is he doing? Is he...he's...a vampire! _Kiara's thoughts ran wild. There was no way that was true, vampires were just myths. This can't be.

But here she was, in the very strong clutches of this boy whom was biting her neck and she could feel the blood being drained from her. Kiara was beginning to feel dizzy. The night background around them was spinning, and her body became numb and limp. The grip tightened on her so she wouldn't fall. then everything went black.

A muffled sound filled Kiara's ears. She assumed it was people talking. no yelling, they were definitely yelling. Kiara groaned and the voices stopped, only for a second before they started again. Kiara still couldn't understand them though, and she couldn't feel any of her limbs either, or could manage to open her eyes as well.

A few minutes passed and the voices gradually became clearer. "What were you thinking...against rules...biting...human..." The voice was yelling. Kiara heard some of the words but she couldn't make sense of them. "Soo...irresistible...tasting...control.." Another voice, a familiar one yelled back. "...Enough." A new voice came suddenly and it was silent. "Deal with...later." The voice, which seemed familiar as well sort of commanded. Then the person holding that commanding voice was closer now, she could tell this much. "Lost...lot...blood." The voice said. _I lost blood..what happened? _Kiara thought...nothing was making sense of adding up. "Give...blood." Was all Kiara could make out before she heard a loud and sharp yell from a previous voice, "Kaname-sama!" That was was clear and plain as day.

There was no answer to that and then Kiara tasted something weird in her mouth. "Swallow." The commanding voice from before whispered close to her ear as the taste kept filling her mouth. Kiara somehow managed to swallow, and the taste almost made her gag but it kept coming. Kiara self-consciously kept swallowing it.

Her arm began to twitch, as she regained feeling back into her limbs Kiara slowly opened her eyes. Staring down at her was the brown haired vampire she recalled being Kaname Kuran. "She's awake now." He said looking at a cut on his hand and licking the blood away and it healed over. Kiara's eyes went wide at the sight and suddenly she remembered what happened.

Kiara looked around her and saw the blond boy. "You're a vampire! You all are!" Her mind was racing as she took in her surroundings. Of course! What else could it be. They stayed up at night and slept during the day. They were all completely beautiful. Most importantly, they drank blood. Kiara's hand went to her neck. She stared at the blond vampire. "You bit me...you..you drank my blood." Kiara was shaking as she scooted back on the couch she was laying on.

"Now now, calm down child. You are going to hurt yourself. You are still very unstable." Kaname said gently, reaching a hand to her.

Kiara was shaking even more now. "Don't touch me vampire!" She yelled and smacked at his hand.

"Kaname-sama!" The blond vampire yelled.

"Aidou." Kaname said to him in a voice that made him shut up. Kaname turned back to the frightened girl on the couch. "Don't worry, I'm going to make your fears go away." He reached a hand out to Kiara again, but she jumped back over the arm of the couch from his reach and started backing away.

Kiara just now noticed another vampire standing and watching as well, who had wild orange hair. Kiara tore her gaze from him and found the big door that she assumed was the exit, and she turned and darted to it. She was just about to grab the door when a hand locked around her waist. "We can't have you running off like that." The voice said, belonging to Kaname. She felt his hand on her forehead, and then it went black again.

Kiara opened her eyes a long while later and looked around her. She was in her room. She sat up slowly and looked around. Everything about it was normal. Aiya was sleeping in her bed next her. The clock said it was 4:28 am, almost morning. Kiara put a hand to her head. It hurt so bad. _Gah...my head. What happened earlier? _Kiara thought about it. All she remembered was wanting to go out for a walk earlier that night, but nothing else after that. She just woke up here in bed.

_Oh whatever...I'll worry about it later..I had to have just hit my head.._She let out a sigh and rolled back over in bed, slowly falling back to sleep.

"Kiara! Common let's go already! You are soooo slow!" Aiya yelled impatiently from the door of the classroom. Kiara rolled her eyes as she grabbed her books and stood up.

"Yea yea. I'm coming." Kiara's head still hurt, and her roommates hyper active voice was not helping at all. The girl chatted away the whole walk back to the dorm. Kiara put her books down in the dorm and decided to do a bit of homework for awhile.

"Kiara!" Kiara looked up at the girl sitting across from her. "Hurry up! The night class is coming out soon." Kiara let out a sigh and got up off of the bed. She followed Aiya out of the dorms and they walked together to the Moon Dorms. "OOhhh I can't wait to see them again. Ya know it was torture not seeing them over break. I'm glad school has started up again. I really..." Kiara tuned out her friend. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she heard this a lot from pretty much every girl here and it was faintly, okay greatly, annoying.

Kiara and Aiya were one of the firsts there but it wasn't long till more screaming girls came. Yuuki appeared not long later to round up the girls, and the occasional guy, to get them in order. Zero wasn't around yet though. Kiara sighed, ignoring the screaming girls.

The gates to the Moon Dorms opened and the night class stepped out. The screaming intensified and Kiara rolled her eyes. The students dressed in white walked by all the screaming girls, most ignoring them. The blond in front was absorbing the attention though. He turned his attention to Kiara and came close to her, leaning towards her. "How is my delicious princess this evening?" Kiara's eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"Aidou." The blond, Aidou, stood up straight and looked back to Kaname.

"Sorry Kaname-sama." He apologized and kept walked. Kaname turned his attention to Kiara now and gave a faint smile before continuing to walk onwards.

"What was that all about?" Aiya squeaked from beside her.

Kiara blinked and looked at her roommate. "What are you talking about?"

Aiya shook her head. "You know what. Aidou-senpai whispering romantically in your ear, and Kaname-senpai smiling at you..." Aiya said dreamily.

"Romantically?" Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"KIARA-CHAN!" Kiara turned to look at a raging wall of fangirls glaring angrily at her.

Kiara's eyes went super wide. "Oh great! This is all I need!" She said before taking off with the blink of an eye. She ran faster than she ever had before to try to avoid the demon girls, and luckily they weren't as fast as she was.

She managed to cut a corner and get away from, hiding in a small spot as they all ran past. Kiara let out a sigh and the darted out of hiding, making a beeline back to her dorms.

She was nearly there when she ran into something. "Ow. What the hell." Kiara looked up from where she sat on the ground. Zero was sitting on the ground in front of her. That something was a someone.

"Sorry." Kiara muttered.

"Why not watching where you are going next time." He said grumpily. He stood up and held out a hand for Kiara. Kiara looked at it shocked, but took it anyways. she figured it wasn't often he was that nice to anyone.

Once she was standing she shook her head. "Sorry I was kind of in a hurry trying to run away from the..."

She didn't get to finish that sentence before she heard the screams of the fangirls coming from behind her. "Oh great." Zero groaned, before grabbing Kiara's arm and taking off through the trees.

**Yea not that long sorry. but anyways yea so Kiara did find out about the vampires, but then Kaname erased her memory so she doesn't remember. She's not exactly going to know yet, but don't worry she will find out. Not too much Zero, sorry but he will be next chapter, promise. Sorry if it's boring for now. It should get better soon. The first couple chapters are always this way. Lol Rate and review? **


	3. Chapter 3 A little Truth

**Hope this wasn't too long a wait for this chapter. If so I'm sorry. I think it is fairly good length chapter for you to enjoy. So hoping that makes up for it. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own any VK character/plot/etc only my own OC Kiara and any other random bob I through in there. If I did..things sure as hell would be different :3**

Zero kept dragging Kiara behind him through the trees for quite some distance. The angry screams and rants from the rabid girls faded out awhile before Zero actually stopped running. He let go of Kiara and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

Meanwhile Kiara was catching her own breath, with her head down. Something in the grass caught her eye and she leaned over to pick it up. It was a little black pack with the schools symbol in red on the front of it. "What is this thing?" She asked holding it up.

Suddenly it was snatched from her hands. Kiara looked up to Zero as he shoved it in his pocket. "It's mine."

"What is it?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Nothing." Kiara figured she wouldn't get much more an answer from him. Kiara took a step closer to him. He looked like something was bothering him. He also looked sick. "Zero..."

Zero looked at her. Kiara studied his eyes. He was looking at her, but not in the eyes, he was staring somewhere else. _Is he..staring at my neck?_ Kiara shook her head. Now way, that was weird, and it made no sense what so ever either. But that seemed like what he was doing. His eyes locked on her neck as they flashed red.

_What? Did his eyes just flash red? No...they couldn't have..._ "Zero.." Kiara began again but he turned away from her and started walking back the way they came.

"Come on. We should go back now." He said. Kiara watched his retreating form before following after him.

* * *

"Is Zero sick?" Kiara asked. She was sitting in class with Yuuki, every now and then casting a glance at the boy sitting a bit ways back, looking ready to fall asleep any second now.

Yuuki turned to look at him as well. "I'm not sure. He's always tired a lot but I never thought he was sick. The duty of a prefect is hard work."

Kiara debated whether to tell Yuuki about the box she found that Zero had. She thought better of it though. It was none of her business and not for her to tell anyways, and she didn't know what to say anyways. _Hey Yuuki I found a weird little box that Zero dropped the other day_. Yea, that's a great way to put it.

"Cross! Koriko! Pay attention!" Both girls turned back around to the front and went back to writing notes.

**That night...**

_Kiara was walking through snow, following a trail of blood. She wondered where she was at and why she was there when she heard a scream. Kiara walked faster and soon there were dead bodies surrounding her everywhere, red in the snow pooling around them_**. **_The trail came to an end. Kiara looked up at a person standing in front of her, and they had their back turned to her. The person was holding on to someone else, but then they dropped the lifeless body to the ground. Blood pooled around this person to. The being standing before her slowly turned around, eyes red and blood dripping from his mouth..._

_It was Kaname! Kiara opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Red glows came from all around her now in pairs, more eyes. They became dark forms that as they drew near became the shape of people...the rest of the night class. All eyes glowing red. The were..the night class is full of..._

Kiara woke up with a start. She sat upright in bed and looked around the dark room. _That was the weirdest dream I'd ever had. What was that all about?_ Kiara wondered to herself. She shook her head and looked out the window at the night sky. Something wasn't particularly right and she didn't know what.

She laid back down and rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep, but it didn't work out so well.

**A couple weeks later...**

"Gosh Kiara you're so tired all the time anymore." Aiya shook her head watching her friend yawn for the millionth time that day. "I'd even say you're more tired than the prefects."

Kiara shrugged. "I've been having those weird dreams again lately. They've been keeping my from getting much sleep." Kiara had never went into much detail over the dreams with her roommate, she figured it was best that way otherwise the girl might think she was nuts.

The gate was opening for the Night Class students to come out. Kiara still never understood why she wasted her time standing here with the screaming fangirls. She was staring dully at the students as the strolled past.

Suddenly an image formed in Kiara's head. All of the Night Class students eyes glowed bright red and they all had blood dripping from their chins and were looking at her hungrily, like she was a piece of bloody meat.

Kiara let out a yelp and shook her head. The vision disappeared and everything appeared normal again. "Hey? You okay Kiara? Why did you scream?" Aiya gave her friend a look filled with concern.

Kiara looked at her. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm going back to our room." Kiara said and turned away from the crowd.

Later that night after Kiara had awoken from her dream that had been recently reoccurring, she decided to stay awake for a bit and go out for fresh air, having to be very careful not to get caught out after curfew.

Kiara stared up at the sky while she walked around, eying the twinkling stars. _They're so pretty..._ Kiara remembered back at her old home always sitting outside in the summer and watching the stars for hours till she fell asleep.

A creaking sound caught Kiara's attention and she looked down. She noticed she was standing not far from the school's entrance and the gates were open. Two figures were coming in. One was a blond Kiara remembered as Takuma Ichijou from her first day of school when she fell from the wall, and another with darker hair and blue eyes that she didn't know the name of but recognized him.

Ichijou was holding a sword in his hands. He was putting it back in its case when he let out and "Ow" and held up a bleeding palm. "How clumsy of me." Kiara heard him say.

"Don't waste it." The other boy said, taking Ichijou's hand and licking the blood from it.

_What?_ Kiara almost didn't believe what she had just seen. Suddenly everything came swarming back to her again. She suddenly remembered Aidou holding onto her tightly against the fountain, piercing his fangs into her neck and almost draining her dry as he drank her blood. She remembered almost dying from blood loss and having Kaname save her by having her drink blood. She remembered trying to run from the fear the filled her and how fast Kaname had moved. She remembered the red eyes and the craving for hunger. And most importantly, she remembered they were vampires.

Kiara stared in shock at the two vampires in front of her. "V..vampires." She whispered but their keen hearing caught that and they looked up at her. As soon as they noticed her both eyes went wide. "I.. i remember. You're all...vampires.." Kiara stammered.

"This is not good." Ichijou said and the other boy nodded his head.

"I thought her memory was erased after Hanabusa attacked her?" The boy asked.

Ichijou nodded his head. "It was but it seems her memories eased their way back." That's it! The dreams had been trying to tell her something all along. They were trying to tell her about everyone living in the Moon Dorms being vampires!

"Whose out here at night?" A voice said from behind and Kiara jumped, expecting more vampires. She turned only to find the silver haired prefect. "You shouldn't be out after curfew, it's against the rules."

Ichijou nodded his head. "We were out on an errand. Kiriyuu-kun we seem to have a problem." He said while eying Kiara. "She knows."

Zero raised an eyebrow and Kiara stared at him. _He knew all along?_ Kiara was confused.

"What should we do?" Ichijou asked.

"Seems her memory wasn't erased fully." Zero mused.

Ichijou nodded. "Yes. We should take her back to Kaname and see what he thinks."

Kiara hated being talked about as if she wasn't there. "No way! I am not going back into the lair of vampires...uh uh!" She shook her head backing away.

She was about to turn and make a run for it when she was lifted from the ground. Zero put Kiara over his shoulder and turned to head in the direction of the Moon Dorms with the two vampires in tow.

"Hmm... seems her minds been able to push past the block and the memories were able to find their way back into the open again." Kaname was sitting on a couch in the main front entrance area to the dorms. Both the other vampire boys stood by and Zero still had a hold of Kiara so she didn't try to make a break for it.

"What do we do then? Erase them again?" Ichijou asked. He seemed to like to talk more than the other did.

Kaname shook her head. "I have the feeling the same thing will happen again."

"So we just let her go?" Kaname nodded his head.

"You cannot tell anyone in the day class, or anyone at all period that you know of us being vampires, or that vampires exist. The only others who know are the chairman and Yuuki." Kiara stared at him for a long time. "Don't worry we wont hurt you or anyone else. I can explain more on what we are doing here later. It was a plan of the chairman's for vampires and humans to get along, let's leave it at that for now. It's very late now, you should return to your dorm."

Kiara only nodded her head slowly. She didn't know what else to say really. "Let's go then." Zero said and he quickly left the dorms. It wasn't hard to tell he didn't like being there.

Outside the gates Zero finally let of Kiara. She stood there awkwardly and neither of them said anything. finally Kiara spoke. "You knew they were vampires." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Kiara stared at him for awhile. His expression was hard. He seemed angry.

"You don't like vampires much." Kiara guessed.

Zero shook his head. "What's there to like? They're beasts in human form that drink the blood from innocent human beings and sometimes even kill them." He scowled then looked to Kiara. "Aren't you afraid of them? One almost easily killed you."

Kiara thought about that for a moment. She had been terrified after she first found out what happened, and the idea still was scary. But none of them seemed too scary, except for Aidou of course, she didn't see any reason to not fear him. "I guess I kind of do."

"Well now you'll just stay away from them. It'd be the smart thing to do." Zero shrugged. "Go back to your dorm now." He commanded.

Kiara glared. "I'm not your dog."

"Too bad. It's against school rules to be out, you're lucky I'm letting you go so easily."

"This is easy? Geez." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Go now!"

"Yes master." Kiara said while giving a horrible imitation of a dog bark.

* * *

Kiara was having a really tough time sleeping that night. All that kept running through her head over and over again was that the night class was vampires, every single one of them. _How can this be? They're all vampires, living with humans it's just not possible. I mean...they'd...they feed off of blood...how do they...they dont...bite the humans...do they? What do they eat? How can they... _Kiara's mind swarmed with a million thoughts racing super fast through her head and it gave her a headache. _I have to figure this out._ She thought determindely, while trying to go back to sleep.

Kiara had a hard time even focusing on her classes that day. She didn't even pay much attention during her P.E. class when she was riding the horses, her favorite thing in the world to do.

"Kiara! You're suppose to stay on the inside! You're veering out of line, pay attention and you're slouching!" Their instructor shouted at her and Kiara felt her face go red and she sighed.

"Distracted much?" Kiara looked up at Zero who had pushed Lily, the white horse he was, next to her.

Kiara nodded her head. "Just a bit." Her face was still red, she could tell it was.

Zero laughed. "Just forget about them. If you keep aknowledging their existance it wil only cause you more problems." He said and then moved Lily in front of her.

Kiara blinked and watched his retreating form. _Forget about the vampires? How in the hell is she suppose to do that?_

It was finally time for the Night Class to come out of their dorms and head to school. Kiara was standing with Aiya and the rest of the screaming girls as usual. Naturally, Kiara wasn't paying much attention to the night class students, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the blond vampire, Ichijou standing in front of her.

He waved and smiled friendly. "Hello Kiara-chan!" He said happily.

Kiara nodded her head slowly. "Hey.."

"This is for you!" He handed her a piece of folded paper before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Hey...What is this...?" Kiara looked at the paper, realizing that he wasn't going to come back.

"OOOOOooooo is that a love letter from Ichijou-senpai?" Aiya squealed from behind.

Kiara jumped at least a foot in the air. "Gosh dangit Aiya! Don't do that!" Kiara hissed angrily.

"Ssoooorrrryyy...But what is it? What's the note? Is he asking you out?" Aiya began to bounce energetically.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. I'm going back to the dorms." Kiara started walking off, putting the note in her pocket.

"Wait for me Kiara! I want to know what it says!" Aiya cried running after her friend.

Aiya never stopped bugging Kiara about the note but the girl finally gave in to go take a shower and that's when Kiara read it. **If you want answers to all your questions, come to the Moon Dorms tonight! :) - Ichijou Takuma**

Kiara stared at the scribbly note for a long time and sighed. It was the only way to find out the answers to all her questions.

* * *

That night Kiara walked to the Moon Dorms. The gates were already open when she got there. Kiara stepped through, confused. "What are you doing here Day Class student?" Kiara looked to her left and saw a dark haired boy with a girl who had light hair and it was in pigtails.

"Shiki, she must be Koriko chan." The girl said and then the boy nodded.

"Follow us." They both turned and started walking down the path. Kiara followed slowly. She noticed they weren't in the school's uniforms, but very nice elite clothing. _Vampires must be rich. _This was confirmed when the started passing by other vampires, all in equally as nice clothes. _I'd never notice they were vampires but just looking at them.._Kiara thought as they kept walking.

The two in front of her disperrsed and Kiara blinked at the sight in front of her. There was a huge table filled with tons of food and an oversized cake. "Welcome to my birthday party Kiara-chan!" Ichijou suddenly appeared in front of the table wearing a large and happy smile.

Kiara blinked in confusion. "What is this...? Is that all filled with blood..?"

The smile faded from Ichijou's face. "What does that mean Kiara-chan? Vampires can act like humans as well too ya know. We can eat regular food, and besides we have to blend in as well."

"I figured you'd be here." Kiara turned and saw Zero and Yuuki walking over to them.

"Kiara-chan why are you here?" Yuuki asked confused.

"Most likely the same reason you are miss Yuuki." Ichijou's smile had returned again.

Yuuki blinked, utmostly confused but no one paid attention to her. "Well so do I get to know what I came to find out of not?" Kiara asked.

Ichijou nodded his head. "What would you like to know Miss Kiara?"

"How you stand it, being around these humans? I can see now you eat human food but that can't help your need for...blood." Kiara stopped herself from trembling, knowing a lot of eyes were on her, and the two prefects next to her.

Ichijou smiled. "Simple question, easy answer. We have blood tablets. They don't exactly match up to blood though, but we can't drink blood on campus. It's against the rules."

Kiara blinked. "There are rules?"

Ichijou laughed and few others did as well. "Of course there is rules, just like there is for you." Said the vampire with the orange hair.

"What are you guys doing here, in school?"

"It was an idea of Chairman Cross. For vampires and humans to coexist." A girl with long light colored hair replied. "Most agreed to come knowing Kaname-sama is participating."

Kiara blinked. "What is so great about this Kaname?"

There were a few gasps. "Now now we can't blame the girl, she doesn't know." Ichijou said calmly.

"Know what?" Kiara asked but no one answered her. The subject was suddenly changed. (A/N: I'm taking this next part directly from the manga, so none of this is my own doing. Just threw in my own parts as well.)

"About that vampire." Ichijou turned his attention to Yuuki whom was standing confused, having not known that Kiara knew about vampires. "It's alright, ask away, everyone here knows about this."

A shocked expression crossed over Yuuki's face. "Does that mean dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?" She asked.

"What does she mean dangerous vampires?" Kiara felt a bit of fear tingle inside her.

"Also, Ichijou senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?" Yuuki continued and Kiara stared at him intently, wondering what this was all about.

"That was an "Ex-Human" Vampire. Very low." Aidou said from behind and both girls turned to look at him.

Ichijou spoke again. "In vampire society, those at the top are "Purebloods", and a gathering of vampires are called "Nobles". Even though eveyone in the Night Class are from the "Nobles" class and above... to put it like a pyramid, "ex-human" vampires are even lower than normal vampires... Truth is they were not dealt with thoroughly. That vampire I killed belonged to "E Class" something that doesn't even have a place in the pyramid."

"E class?" Yuuki asked confused.

"To put it more correctly, it's the "end class." The orange haired one spoke up again. "Speaking of this Kiriyuu, you should know about this, too. As a member of a vampire hunting family." Kiara gasped. _He's...from a vampier hunting family! No way! It can't be true._

But Zero started talking next, and he seemed to know exactly what they were saying. "Ex-human vampires would eventually sink to the level of the (E class). Their will would slowly erode, untill they reached the "end" their "limit" or "shattering". Kiara tried to read the expression on the prefects face. Something wasn't right when he said that, he seemed off, but Kiara couldn't quite place it.

"That's right. They will have the uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans." Ichijou said. "Because of this ex-humans have to be managed by nobles and above. But occasionally there would be a mishap." Ichijou closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "Sometimes an ex-human who's gone mad would escape from the nobles' control, and charge into human society."

"I heard today that there was a report that an "E class" vampire roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went to go hunt him down, at my order." Kiara turned her attention to land her eyes on Kaname.

A few people let out murmurs of "Kaname-sama" and Yuuki yelled out "Kaname-senpai" But Kiara kept silent, staring at him, with her bad vibe growing back again.

"I see you are learning quite a bit of information today Kiara-chan." The vampire turned his gaze to Kiara's and they held their gazes to one anothers, almost like a stare down. "Coming to this dangerous place, the both of you." He moved his gaze to Yuuki where his expression lightened a bit. "You were rudely and harshly brought into our world Kiara, and I'm afraid it's too late to change that now." He continued on slowly averting his gaze back to her. "You're going to have to keep our secret from everyone or there is going to be some problems."

Kiara shook her head. "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't see what good it'd do. Besides I doubt anyone would believe me. It would only end me into the loony bin anyways." Kiara shrugged her shoulders and the vampire nodded.

Kiara had began to stop paying attention to much going on around her with the flow of information swarming in her head. She didn't notice that Yuuki went to sit beside Kaname, or the conversation, or the tense atmostphere around the vampires. The next thing that did catch her attention was all the gasps and suddenly Kiara turned her head and saw that Zero had his gun to Kaname's head and a small girl had her hand to Zero's throat. "Zero!" Kiara couldn't stop herself from screaming. The rest of the vampires around her were tense and angry staring at the scene before them. A few other vampires pulled out weapons.

"Seiren, it's okay." Kaname said moving the gun from his head. The girl, Seiren, swiped her hand away from Zero's neck. "The one who spoke carelessly was me."

Kiara let out a silent sigh. "Zero..." She said softly.

Zero lowered the gun. The other vampires began to relax and saying things like "He dared point his gun at Kaname-sama" and "Kiriyuu that bastard" and such.

"Dont forget. It is only because of Kaname-sama's presence that we have gathered at Cross Academy." Aidou said.

"Kaname-sama is a pureblood." Yuuki whispered and Kiara whipped around and looked at Kaname. _A...pureblood? Wait aren't they the highest ranking...? Then that explains why everyone is so respectful to him..._ She thought.

Kaname was looking at Yuuki. "You look like it's the first time you've heard it...scared?" Kiara blinked. _Yuuki knew he is a pureblood... what..? _

"Actually, since long ago, I've really been a bit scared of Kaname-senpai. Now, still a little.." Yuuki got cut off.

"OKAY! So mean for everyone to forget!" Ichijou suddenly said in a loud and cheerful voice. "Everyone is here to celebrate my birthday! We must celebrate properly! Everyone is my honored guest!" Everyone nodded and went back to partying. Kiara looked at Zero. He just seemed to stand off to the side looking around at the vampires, watching everyone carefully always doing his duty. _Did he ever relax?_ Kiara wondered.

"Such a big cake, sure you can eat it alone?" Shiki asked Ichijou staring at the enormous cake.

"Would you like to try it?" Ichijou asked holding a large knife and staring at the cake like he was intimidated, then he smiled. "This was made by everyone's efforts."

Shiki nodded. "Then, let me have your hand Ichijou." As Shiki reached for the knife to take it, and it sliced open Ichijou's hand, the blood spilling out.

Ichijou stared at it. "Ah I cut myself." He said while Shiki apologized. He took Ichijou's hand and began licking at the blood.

Kiara was still watching Zero when suddenly he turned and took off running. "Zero!" She called out.

"Ah, this definately aggitated him." Ichijou said as both he and Shiki turned to look at the retreating prefect. Kiara took off after him. "Zero!" Kiara ran as fast as she could, trying her best to keep Zero in her sight. _What's wrong wtih him? Why did he run off like that? _Kiara didn't stop to think for a minute as to why she suddenly cared what happened to Zero, the only thing on her mind was finding him. Kiara stopped when she stepped on something on the ground. She looked down and saw the little box from earlier that Zero took from her when they fled from the fangirls.

"Those are blood tablets." Kiara looked up and saw Yuuki standing a few feet away, breathing heavily. She ran off as well chasing Zero.

Kiara was about to ask why he had these for when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Zero leaning against a rail, his jacket from his uniform missing, on the ground somewhere a bit ways off.

"Zero!" She yelled. He looked up at her, and his hand opened, dropping two blood tablets to the ground.

**And that is where I leave you for this chapter. Much longer than the rest now wasn't it? Hahaha I wrote almost all of chapter 7 in this with my own twists. Lol The rest continues in the next chapter. I don't plan to put much of the real chapters in my own stories like this, but the same events do occur though in my fanfic. Also, as to her finding out about the vampires so soon, I hadn't originally planned this but I figured that it was much better off this way. Anyways, nice cliffy. If you have read the manga, I'm sure you know what happens next, but is that going to happen in my fanfic though, eh? Who knows... :) Must make you wait. Comments? I want feedback..pleassseeee...? **


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

**Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. Had extreme writers block. Plus haven't been in too much of a mood to write this along with that, just been trying to work on horse judging (and failing) and spending time with my boyfriend while I still can. Ugh. But I got over my writers block and finished this chapter, though it's short and really crappy but whatever just read it.**

**Oh yes, disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to vampire knight in this, only Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there, because if I did, things sure as hell would be different. **

Zero put his hand over his mouth and began coughing. "Zero!" Kiara yelled and ran over to him. She dropped down to side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He looked at her a moment before turning his head away.

Zero put a hand on Kiara, still not looking at her. "I have to eat these but, they always make me feel disgusted." Kiara stared at him for a long time. _Why? Blood tablets, why does he have to eat these? They're for...vampires. No! _Kiara shook her head quickly. There was no way.

"Zero...what's wrong?" Kiara asked looking at him, noting his grip on her tightened rather painfully. She completely forgot Yuuki was anywhere nearby until she heard the other girl's voice.

"Zero let go of Kiara!" Yuuki yelled and began to run towards them. Zero's eyes suddenly opened wide and looked at Kiara before pushing her away from him. Kiara blinked and stared at him for a moment and Yuuki came to a stop beside them. "Are you okay Kiara?" She nodded her head. Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and the two girls jumped. Kiara looked at Zero's face, it was shocked, and pained.

Kiara looked behind him and saw a tall man in a weird get-up and big hat, pointing a gun at Zero, and she became frozen with fear. "Should I use this gun on my cute student? Stop right there, vampire."

Zero slowly turned his head around to look at the man. "Sen..sei.." Kiara gasped.

* * *

_Stop right there, vampire. Stop right there, vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. _The weird man's words kept filling in Kiara's head all night long and they wouldn't stop. She didn't know what happened to Zero after that earlier that night. They man had just taken him away and Yuuki told her she had better get to her room now. She tried to go to sleep but it wasn't working, all she could think about was that man calling Zero a vampire. He's not a vampire, if he was, then why was his in the day class, why did he walk around during the day as well? He can't be. _Why they hell do I care so much anyways. Who care about that stupid jerk. _Kiara grumbled, but still she couldn't stop thinking about it anyways.

When morning came Kiara ran to go find Yuuki, and they walked to class together. "Who was that man?" Kiara asked her.

"Zero's teacher." Yuuki responded a bit absent mindely. Kiara blinked. _Why would his teacher shoot him? _

"Is he okay?" Yuuki nodded her head. "Is..is Zero a..vampire?" Yuuki didn't answer her as they reached their classroom and took their seats. Kiara bit her lip with a sigh trying to focus on the school work, but it didn't work out so well. By the end of class, she decided to take the risk to approach Zero herself.

As Kiara got up to leave class she noticed Zero wasn't there. She wondered what happened to him as she quickly left the room. Kiara spent awhile looking for him but gave up after awhile heading back to her room to do schoolwork, deciding to wait till night. She'd find him then.

But when it came time for the Night Class students to come out, Zero wasn't there doing his prefect duties. Kiara looked around in confusion, but she figured she would come back again and night and she did. She looked around for him everywhere over all of campus, and finally gave up, plucking down at the base of tree with a sigh.

"You seem to never give up do you?" Kiara jumped at the sound of a familiar girls voice. She looked up at the pigtail haired girl and the boy standing next to her, what was his name..Shiki, right.

"Being out after curfew every night." Shiki shook his head staring at Kiara.

Kiara bolted to a standing position moving slightly away from the tree so she wasn't pinned up against it. "You're out after curfew."

The girl held up a piece of paper. "We had permission." She eyes Kiara for awhile. "What should we do with her?" She looked at Shiki.

"Stop scaring her Rima." Shiki looked at her for a moment, and seemed to be thinking.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kiara shouted at them and looked taken aback.

"That's quite something to say." Shiki smiled. "You know our secret do'nt you? And yet here you stand not shaking in your boots at the sight of us, or wanting to run and tell the world or have a mental breakdown over the fact vampires exist. I like you."

Rima rolled her eyes. "Don't get friendly with the humans."

"Why not. She seems interesting."

"Only unless you later plan to eat her."

"I can't do that, at least not at school."

Kiara shook her head. "Why would I want to befriend a bunch of bloodsucking leeches anyways."

"Hmm..girl does have guts." Rima said giving Kiara a look of approval.

Shiki reached into his pocket and grabbed a box. He opened and pulled out a candy stick. "Want one?" He asked holding the Pocky out to Kiara. Kiara stared at it for a long time before taking it. Shiki handed one to Rima and took one himself. "You're interesting Kiara and I like you." He said with this soft smile. Both the vampires turned to walk away, but Shiki paused and looked back at her for a moment. "I think it'd be best not to question the silver haired prefect, Kiara." He said and started walking with Rima again.

Kiara watched the pair go. _Why shouldn't I talk to Zero? What would they know anyways..._Kiara shrugged and took a small bite of the Pocky. It wasn't poisoned. Kiara kept eating it and headed back to her dorms, deciding to just push the Zero matter aside anyways, it really didn't matter much.

* * *

Kiara was doing a good job and ignoring Zero. She went weeks without giving him a second thought, and he never once glanced at her. She didn't try to think of why she had ever bothered with him to begin with. She also kept heading to the Moon Dorms after hours to visit with Shiki and Rima, and they were quickly becoming friends. She never got caught being out after curfew.

On this particular night Kiara was walking back from the Moon Dorms to the Sun Dorms after visiting with Shiki and Rima. As usual it was quiet since no one was out at this time of night. Kiara wasn't in much of a mood to go back to bed right yet, she had had too much sugar partying at the moon dorms. As she walked along she heard a noise from behind her and jumped. She turned her head slowly and saw the path she just walked clear. She looked all around her but nothing moved out of normality.

Kiara shrugged and kept going but she heard the noise again soon after. _It's probably just one of the prefects sneaking up on me. _Kiara figured and she headed over to the nearest tree, clambering haphazardly to a high branch. She lay across a thick branch and looked down at the path, waiting for the prefect to pass. No one came. Kiara raised and eyebrow and scooted forward on the branch moving leaves to see around her. She was trying to look for any kind of movement at all. Her eyes trailed around and...there! Kiara leaned forward trying to get a good look, scooting herself closer to the edge of the branch, closer and closer and closer...

SNAP! The branch broke out from underneath Kiara and she landed on the hard ground with a thud. "Owwww..." Kiara moaned in pain, rubbing her head. She sat up glaring at the branch on the ground. "Damn thing." She muttered trying to stand up. As she did so, she toppled back down due to the immense pain coming from her knee. The girl glanced down to the oozing red blood coming from the gash on her leg. "Shit." Kiara groaned and flopped back on the ground. She had to get out of here before one of the vampires caught on to the scent. Right about now she didn't exactly care if a prefect found her or not, at least she would get help. Well at the time she thought it was a good idea.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, and hand clamped down on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara looked out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of silver. Kiara sighed. "Thank god you're here Zero. I don't think I could make it on my own back to the dorms. Ouch, Zero what are you..." Kiara winced as the boy's grip tightened on her. "Zero.." Kiara turned to look back at him and screamed.

Zero's eyes instantly had snapped closed but before he did, Kiara swore she saw a flash of red. Kiara began to shake and tried to shuffle away from the boy, but his unbearable grip restrained her from moving. Kiara screamed again. Zero turned his head away from her panting heavily, and keeping his eyes tightly shut. Kiara was getting dizzy, and everything was beginning to spin. A deep voice came from behind them. "You can no longer fight it, can you Zero." The voice didn't exactly ask a question rather than stated it. Kiara recognized the voice but before she could place it she was closing her eyes and slipping away into darkness.

* * *

**(A/N Just feel like throwing this out there, this part I did and the page reloaded and I lost it all . Just felt like letting you know that. SAVE SAVE SAVE SAVE SAVE OFTEN!)**

Kiara sat upright in bed and screamed. "KIARA!" Aiya yelled at the sound of the yell and sat up in her own bed, turning on her beside table lamp. "What's wrong? What happened?" The girl with the tangled mess of a bob looked at Kiara worriedly.

Kiara ignored her roommate, looking around her earnestly. Something wasn't right. She looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her uniform. Why would she go to bed in her uniform? Kiara was about to get up, pulling the covers back, when something caught her eye. She looked down at her knee and to the band-aid stuck to it. She ripped the band-aid off, wincing at the pain but then ignored it again. "Kiara, what did you do to your leg?" Aiya gasped, but Kiara continued to ignore her. She hurried out of bed and made a run for the door, leaving the pleading calls after her to fade in the distance.

Kiara kept running out of the dorms, down the cold pavement and across campus and to the moon dorms. She didn't stop there though. She kept on running past the gate keeper and to the over-sized doors and threw them open. A few night class students were standing in the lobby, all in pajamas getting ready for bed as dawn approached. They all looked at Kiara but she ignored them as well running up the stairs and heading to the dorm room she had been aiming for all along.

As soon as she reached it she grasped the handle and turned it, tugging the door open, having hopes it was unlocked. It was. Kiara stopped there, panting heavily from the run and stared across the room, locking her gaze on the dark eyes of a very powerful vampire.

Kiara strode into the room, closing the door behind her, and all the while not removing her gaze from his. "What happened?" Kiara said in a low voice. "What happened to me!" She snapped this time. "Where is Zero? What's wrong with him? Tell me!" Kiara's voice rose louder with each word. "You're keeping things from me Kaname Kuran." She growled.

Kaname smirked, as if expecting this sudden outburst from the human girl. "You simply got a cut and I cleaned it up for you." He shrugged as if it weren't a problem to do someone a favor.

"You didn't answer me. Where is Zero?" Kiara's voice was low again.

"Probably back in his room getting sleep while he can before classes start." Kaname resisted the urge to shrug again.

"That's a lie!" Kiara snapped.

"Does that matter whether it is or is not?" Kiara growled. "I do not tell you these things because they are not my place to tell Kiara." Kiara narrowed her eyes.

"You damn scumbag vampire, what the hell did you do to Zero!" She hissed angrily.

This time Kaname narrowed his eyes as well. "I haven't done anything with that lousy hunter. If anyone he's the scumbag." Kiara cringed and then raised an eyebrow. Kaname chuckled. Suddenly Kaname was in front of Kiara and had her pinned up against the wall. "Next time you want to go throwing accusations around, you should check your facts first." Kiara looked up at him, shuddering as she caught a glint from his fangs. Kaname noticed it and his smile grew, revealing what hid behind his lips. He released his grip on Kiara and backed away from her, looking at her a minute before walking back across the room again then stopped. "If you want to find Zero, he's in the guest room in chairman's house." He said without looking back. Kiara shook her head before darting out of the room as quickly as she could.

**Alright that's it for this chapter. Sorry it is so short. Bleh. Like I said, writers block. Sucks, I know? But I am so happy for your love for this :3 Some feedback please, and maybe suggestions? What do you think is going to happen? Is she going to ask Zero, will she find out? What's his secret and who's the mystery man? Well of course all you know that but Kiara doesn't Haha...until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Fangs

**Ah...this has probably been a long wait for this chapter too huh. Well I had a bit of a writers block for this one but not much, I mostly been busy. Getting ready for competitions for my school, which went well by the way. On Spring Break now, so maybe there could be more chapters...maybe =P Not sure lol **

**Anywho...disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/or certain events only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there, because if I did...well things would definitely be different :D**

Kiara made her way to the chairman's guest room. She stood outside the door for a long while, staring at the polished wood wondering what she would possibly say to him. The truth was obvious now and no one could deny it anymore. The truth about Zero.

Taking in a deep breath, Kiara lifted her hand and knocked on the door. There was no sound on the other side. Was this the right room? Kiara wondered, and reached to turn the knob. It wasn't locked. The girl pushed the door open and looked in the dark room. Zero was curled up on the bed in the corner, facing the wall. He didn't move when Kiara came in and closed the door behind her, or look up or even say anything.

"Zero." Kiara said the name very quietly, but there was no response. Kiara very slowly walked to the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked and without another response she plopped on the bed with a sigh. She knew he wasn't sleeping, just simply ignoring her, or at least that's how it felt.

It was completely silent for quite some time. Kiara didn't know what to say, and it was clear Zero wasn't going to say anything. The best solution was to get out with the obvious. "Zero." Kiara said and turned her head slightly to look at him but of course there wasn't an action so she returned to staring at the floor. "You're..." Kiara swallowed still trying to think of a way it wasn't true but it was obvious. The red eyes, the blood tablets, the attacking her, the reason he was here in this room right at this very second. It was the horrifying truth. "You're a vampire."

Suddenly Zero sat up right in the bed. He didn't look at Kiara as he moved around her to stand up. For a moment Kiara thought he was going to walk out but he didn't. He went to the wall opposite the bed and put his arm against it, leaning his head on the wall. The only sound was his frustrated and angry breathing. Kiara stared at him.

Finally Kiara got up and walked over him to, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." He said in a low voice. Kiara refused to move her hand. Zero smacked her hand away roughly. "I said don't touch me!"

"You owe me an explanation." Kiara said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do. You've been lying this whole time." Anger was rising in her voice.

"Why do you care?" Kiara didn't have an answer for that one.

She shook her head slowly. "How are you a vampire and still in the day class?" Kiara asked the question that has been stumping her the most. Zero didn't answer her. He seemed to be trying to slow his heavy breathing, but it wasn't working that well. "Why are you just so damn stubborn!" Kiara threw her arms in the air. "You freaking stubborn ass beast!"

That set it off. Whatever monster was locked inside of Zero at the time, suddenly snapped and burst forth with all the might it had had locked inside when he suddenly had Kiara pinned back against the wall in iron grips. Kiara stared into his blood red eyes, hers still filled with anger. "You should learn not to piss off a vampire." Zero snarled.

Kiara gave a little chuckle. "What are you going to do, bite me?" At the growl that came from Zero, Kiara smiled threateningly. "I dare you." That was enough for Zero. He pulled her brown hair free from her neck, exposing her soft skin. Leaning close to her neck, he ran his pink tongue along her delicate skin, taking in her taste; the pulsing veins within his reach. Kiara winced at his grip. Zero opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her neck, and Kiara let out a yelp in pain, instinctively grabbing onto him.

Kiara was amazed. She could actually feel the blood being sucked out of her. It felt weird. Kiara shuddered at the thought of it. After a couple of minutes, Kiara began to get light headed, and tried her best to push the boy off of her. "Zero...Zero...Zero! Zero get off of me! Let me go!" Fear was beginning to creep into her voice. The now terrified girl gave a strong shove, finally prying the vampire from her neck.

Kiara reached a hand to touch her neck, and pain sprung through her. It was bleeding a lot, wounded even more from the rough handling. Kiara looked up at Zero. He was as far from her as possible, breathing heavily, with blood over his mouth and front of his shirt. After a few minutes, Zero looked up at her. His eyes faded back to their lavender color again while he stared at the girl across from him. "I'm a monster."

* * *

Kiara sat on the bed trying hard to resist rubbing her aching neck. The wound had been cleaned up and bandaged earlier by Zero, who was sitting on the other end of the bed with his bloody shirt off.

Zero hadn't said a word since it happened, or while he had helped Kiara. He never looked her directly in the eye. Now here they sat, possibly an hour after the event, still neither saying a word.

Kiara wasn't sure if it would be okay to even bring up the matter at hand, so she stayed silent. Finally Zero was the one to break the silence. "You should go." He said, clearly leaving no room for further conversation. Kiara nodded her head, getting up and walking over to the door.

She paused and looked back at Zero. "I'll be back and I'll be expecting answers." She said before slipping out the door.

Kiara walked slowly back towards the sun dorms. It wasn't long before she felt a presence nearby. Kiara looked up and stared at a dark form leaning against a lamp post, in the shadow of it. As she drew closer the form moved under the light to reveal himself as Kaname Kuran.

"Blood was spilled earlier my dear." He said glancing down at her as she stopped in front of him. Kiara scowled. she didn't like being called 'my dear.' "It was your blood." Before Kiara could react Kaname had ripped the bandage from her neck and held it up; it was covered in blood.

Kiara yelped and put her hand to her neck, tenderly touching the dry blood there. "You know the truth about Kiriyuu now." Kiara looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "I know that he is the one who drank your blood. You know that is against the rules." Kiara shrugged. "I wouldn't let it happen again, and I will let you in on a secret." He leaned close to Kiara. "Zero Kiriyuu is very dangerous, and you should stay far away from him if you know what is good for you." He whispered in her ear and then he was gone.

* * *

Kiara got to her room a bit after the sun had come up. Aiya was already awake bright and early this morning. She was in the bathroom taking a shower. Kiara flopped on her bed, and curled up closing her eyes; she was so tired.

"Where have you been all night?" Aiya asked accusingly. Kiara opened on eye and looked at her. She sat up in bed and yawned. Aiya stared at her roommate for a long time and then her eyes went wide. Kiara tried to judge where her gaze was and realized it was her neck.

Kiara touched her neck. There was a new bandage there to cover the blood and bite wounds. But Aiya wouldn't think of something like that. "Oh. My. God." Aiya squealed excitedly. "Are you hiding a hickey?" Aiya pounced on the girls bed and Kiara groaned. "Who were you with last night? Are you a virgin still?" Aiya started rambling off question after question.

"Aiya!" Kiara finally yelled. "You better get to school if you don't want to be late."

Aiya sat up and blinked. "You're not going?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. I don't feel well."

"Well you better not be pregnant."

"AIYA!" Kiara yelled and the girl jumped up grabbing her bag and ran out the door. Kiara laid back on her bed with a sigh. She buried her head in her pillow. _What am I going to do? Zero is a vampire. He bit me. And even worse yet...I think he needs my blood._ Kiara squeezed her eyes shut tighter and tried to go to sleep.

**Sorry this is another really short one...but it's better than nothing right? So Zero finally drank Kiara's blood. Kaname obviously doesn't like it, and warns that Zero is dangerous. Kiara thinks there is more to this story than expected. Well there is only the story that everyone who reads vampire knight knows...or is there? **


	6. Chapter 6 Demon

**I has a forum now so read it for reasons why this chapter took so long to update. Anyways... CHAPTER 70 OF VK IS UP AND THERE IS ONLY 76 CHAPTERS SO THERE IS ONLY 6 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN IT IS OVER NO! Or at least I am assuming it is over because on mangafox is says 76 on it so yea...I'll cry it just can't end it just can't TT_TT *sobs loudly* **

**Okay pull yourself together *hides all traces of tears* Anywhos tried to make this a good chapter since you guys deserve it, and yea...**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters, places, and some events. Only my OC Kiara, Aiya, and any other random bob I throw in there. But if I did...well let's just say things would be a hell of a lot different :3**

Kiara squinted up at the bright sun light shining in her eyes. She let out a small breath, taking in the fresh air. "Hey Zero, how do you manage out here in the sun? Doesn't it hurt?" She gave a sideways glance to the boy walking alongside her.

Zero gave a slight shrug. "Not so much. I'm not a full vampire." He said softly so humans around them couldn't evesdrop in on their conversation.

Kiara nodded her head. Kiara had gotten permission to go out into town for some shopping and some things, but she needed an escort and Zero was asked to take her. The pair had been out for most of the day, and it was about time to head back to campus. "Hey, to cut time why don't we go that way?" Kiara pointed over to an alley way.

Zero looked in that direction. "I don't think we should."

"What are you chicken? It's just an alley." Kiara looked at it. "Look not that farther away from the other end of the alley is the gates to the school. It's much easier than going around, common." Before Zero was able to stop her, Kiara was already walking through the long alleyway.

Zero soon caught up to Kiara and they walked at an even pace through the dark, the noises from the town behind the quickly fading. It was quiet and dark, and even a bit chilly between the too buildings as well, though neither of the two registered it. They walked on in silence. "What was that?" Zero stopped and Kiara kept walking.

"I didn't hear anything."

"It was a screeching noise."

"You're paranoid."

"I'm a vampire too." Kiara stopped and looked back at him. She was straining to hear a screeching sound, when suddenly it came, long and loud above her head. "KIARA!" Zero yelled when something landed heavily on Kiara's back and the girl dropped to the ground. There was a hiss of noise in ear, but she couldn't turn her head far enough to see what was on her. There was a chink of metal sounding and Kiara looked ahead of her to see Zero pointing his gun at her.

A cackling noise came from behind he, and Kiara winced. The gun stayed trained above her. "Why are you hesitating?" Kiara didn't know what was going on, but she could see the hesitation in Zero's eyes and if she was in danger, hesitation was the last thing she wanted.

"Get away from her." Zero let out a silent threat with his finger on the trigger. The weight was suddenly lifted from Kiara and then she heard a bang. Kiara closed her eyes and when she opened them, whatever had been on her had shattered completely, and there was nothing but an angry Zero standing there, slowly lowering the Bloody Rose. Zero looked down at Kiara and was about to speak when a voice came through and interupted.

"You stole our pray." Kiara turned around to look at the blond vampire who had spoken.

"Takuma..Senri..." She said slowly and each nodded in turn. "What was that?"

"A level e vampire." Takuma gave a slight, wicked smile.

"But why are you here?" Kiara asked and noticed Zero had his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up.

Takuma shrugged. "Why not find out for yourself."

* * *

"I sent them myself." The pureblood vampire said as he came down the stairs to great his "guests" "Ex-humans are such a horrible thing and need to be taken care of properly."

"That would be the job of the association, not yours." Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname.

Kaname pointedly ignored Zero. "You did not get hurt by that vampire did you Kiara?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Do I look hurt to you?" There was silence for awhile.

"I suppose not." Kaname looked away for a moment then back at Kiara. "You know how dangerous the world is outside these school grounds now don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Not really. I have lived in this world all my life after all." She shrugged.

"But what you never saw was the real dangers." Kaname came closer to her, and she held her ground. "Your burglars, muderers, and other evils of the human world isn't what is dangerous out there. We are."

"Kiara shrugged again "I'll survive."

"Maybe you won't." Kaname stood straight, no longer leaning towards her.

"What are you trying to say?" Kiara studied him carefully, not taking her eyes off of him, but knew Zero was still standing pretty close by.

"I am saying maybe it would be better that you were under more watchful care."

"What's it to you? And the watch of who?" This time she did glance back at Zero.

Kaname followed her gaze to Zero, and quickly averted it back to her again. "Me."

Kiara started coughing. "What?"

"Over my dead body." Zero growled stepping between the human and pureblood.

"That can be arranged." Kaname snarled back.

The kept glaring aat each for a long time and Kiara didn't know what to do. Finally Zero broke the trance. "We're done here. Let's go Kiara." Zero grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away and out the dorms big doors.

"Zero..are you okay?" Kiara asked, noting the angry expression locked on his face.

He didnt answer for awhile, just kept walking and then stopped, turning to look Kiara in the eyes. "If there is anyone in this world that is dangerous, it is Kaname Kuran." He said then let go of her hand, and was gone.

* * *

The night was silent. No one bothers Kiara anymore as she roams campus at night, they were mostly used to it. Kiara was lonely tonight; Shiki and Rima, her night class best friends, were gone on a modeling trip. Kiara liked to spend her nights hanging out with them these days. But they were gone right now, so Kiara was absently doodling a scene from the night in front of her.

A branch cracking from behind caused Kiara to stop mid-sketch. She looked around her, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was probably just an animal, she figured and returned to her drawing. A deep breathing and a noise kind of sounding like a flicking tounge brought Kiara to a stop again. She slowly turned her head to see two glowing red eyes behind her.

Kiara jumped up, her gaze never leaving the spot in the woods. "Zero?" She called out. Vampires have glowing red eyes right? It's probably only a night class student. "Is that you?" A deep growl came out as response. "I take that as no." A huge dragon like beast came out of the trees stopping feet away from Kiara. It was black, with a frilly head and scaly skin and had long sharp claws. It opened it's mouth to reveal row after row of sharp curled teeth. Kiara let out a scream.

Kiara turned and ran as fast as she could. The sound of the beats heavy feet pounded the ground as it ran after her. Kiara screamed again. Bats errupted from the trees around her, scattering in all directions.

Something hit her hard. Kiara smacked into the ground, letting out a groan of pain. Her hands and knees were scraped and bleeding. A disgusting noise came behind from the beast. Kiara let out a little whimper as she tried to crawl away.

Suddenly Kiara was grabbed from behind and she let out another scream, but it was quickly muted by a hand clamping down over her mouth. The beast let out a wailing screech from behind, sounding like it was in a lot of pain. Kiara winced as she caught a glimpse of fire spreading around her as whoever had her was running away.

They finally stopped a good distance away from the chaos and Kiara was released. She turned and came face to face with Zero, who had a look of utter shock on his face. They both instinctively looked the way they had just came from and saw smoke billowing up high above the trees.

Just then the beast shot up into the air and came towards them. "Get down!" Zero knocked Kiara to the ground and the felt the rush of the wind as the beast passed over them and was gone. The two laid still on the ground, waiting for...something. To catch their breath maybe.

When Kiara felt a bit more calmer, and got her head clear she looked at Zero. He saved her life. "You okay?" He asked. Kiara nodded her head. Right now they were so close to each other, Kiara could feel his breath on her skin. She looked into his lavender colored eyes...

"Kiara!" Both of them jumped at the sound of the purebloods voice. Zero got up and helped Kiara to stand, and then put himself between her and the vampire. Kiara noted that the smoke rising to the sky had lessened. "Are you alright?"

Kiara nodded her head, peering around Zero to look at Kaname. "What was that thing?" She asked

"Nothing you should worry about." Kaname replied.

"I think I should worry if it was attacking me!" Kiara yelled.

"Just keep yourself safe for now, that's all that matters. I believe you would be safer with me..."

"I can take care of myself!" Kiara growled, interrupting him.

"No. He's right." Kiara looked at Zero in shock. "If that thing is coming after you, you're not safe."

"Who's side are you on?" Kiara yelled.

"But I will watch out for you." Zero glanced at Kaname. "I dont trust Kuran."

"You shouldn't trust yourself either, Kiryuu." Kaname had this glint in his eye. "How are you feeling lately? Hungry?"

Zero ignored him. "I dont need a bodyguard!" Kiara whined.

"Vampires are a dangerous thing. Dangerous activties come with being involved with them. You are a part of our world now." Kaname said in a stern tone.

"This is bullshit." Kiara started walking away and Zero followed after her.

Kaname watched them go. "Watch you back...Kiryuu."

* * *

Zero followed Kiara back to the girls dorm. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kiara nodded. She followed his gaze to her bleeding hands and knees.

"Oh. Zero, I'm so sorry. Here." She held out her hand to him. Zero stared at it blankly.

"You should go inside and get that cleaned up." Zero said quietly before turning and walking away.

Kiara watched him until he was gone. "yea." She said softly before going inside to the dorm.

Aiya was fast asleep on her bed when Kiara came in. Kiara went to the bathroom and turned on the water, taking a rag and scrubbing her wounds. She thought about the events that had just happened. She had almost been killed. What in the world was that thing? Why did it come after her? Did it really have anything to do with the vampires?

Then she thought about Zero saving her earlier. They had been really close too. Kiara saw her face get red in the mirror at the thought. _'What am I blushing for?_' Kiara thought as she grabbed some bandage to put on her wounds.

Kiara walked out of her bathroom and curled onto her bed. She tried to clear her head but the events just stayed implanted there. She mostly kept thinking about how close she had been to Zero until she fell asleep.

**Sorry again for long wait. I promised this chapter like a week ago and still not up till now. So sorry..I got a ton of crap going on in my life right now more important than story so you will have to bare with me if this is delayed any. So...there is some evil beast out to get Kiara? What is this thing and what does it want? And oooo Kiara getting red in the face by being close to Zero? Think she is developing feelings for the prefect, eh? Have to wait and seee... **


	7. Chapter 7 Bloody Kiss

**Ahhh okay here comes the next part. So for this I wanted a little help for the manga okay? So I spend like an FOREVER trying to find this one part in the manga. Finally I stop and go to google. I find a link with someone asking where that specific part in the manga is at and the answer is right there what chapter and page. So I go to that chapter and page, and tada! It's there. I was one *beep* chapter off! %#$Y&$!%$^ Okay rant over with. Anyways...life has been pretty...uh...empty...dead for me right now. So... writing some of this...like this chapter..is a tad difficult. But I shall pull it off.**

**Now for the disclaimer bleh. I do not own certain characters/places/or events in this only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in. Because we all know that if I did...well things would certainly be a hell of a lot different :3**

Kiara walked with Aiya to class a few weeks later. They were running pretty late, having slept in because they stayed up late last night. They made it into the classs before the teacher and took their seats. "Hey, Zero's not here yet." Aiya whispered to Kiara. Kiara turned to where the prefects seat was and saw it empty. "Maybe he's running late too." Aiya whispered. The teacher walked in and started class.

At the end of classes that day the girls got up to leave. "Zero never came." Aiya looked over at Kiara questioningly. "Wonder where he's at?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Kiara shot her roommate a look.

Aiya shrugged. "Figured you would want to know."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Yea well you figured wrong."

"Oh did I now?" Aiya raised her eyebrows. "I dont think so."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kiara shot her another look.

Aiya shrugged again. "I dont know...ever since there was that fire that night a couple weeks ago you've been acting weird around. You dont act normally, you look at him weirdly and talk funny and...always slipping in late at night and..."

"You're imagining things." Kiara started to walk faster.

"Then why is your face all red?" Kiara ignored the prying girl and hurried into their dorm room. After putting her things down she headed back out of the girls dorm again. She couldn't help admiting she wondering why Zero didn't show up to classes.

Kiara walked carefully over to the boys dorm. Girls weren't allowed to go in, but that usually never stopped her. She went to the door and pulled it open, and seeing the way clear she went on in, heading the direction she knew was Zero's room.

Kiara walked down the hallway, and stopped dead in her tracks. Zero was sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, and a man was standing with a gun at his head. Kiara looked at the man, she had seen him before.

_Kiara looked behind him and saw a tall man in a weird get-up and big hat, pointing a gun at Zero, and she became frozen with fear. "Should I use this gun on my cute student? Stop right there, vampire."_

_Zero slowly turned his head around to look at the man. "Sen..sei.." Kiara gasped._

_When morning came Kiara ran to go find Yuuki, and they walked to class together. "Who was that man?" Kiara asked her._

_"Zero's teacher." Yuuki responded a bit absent mindely._

It was Zero's "teacher" pointing a gun at him, again. Zero's own gun, the bloody rose, meant to kill vampires. "ZERO!" Kiara yelled and she heard a bang from the gun. Kiara gasped in relief, seeing Zero's hand on the gun, pointing it upward. He hadn't been hit.

"While you can still fight, struggle to your hearts content. The life you have chosen now is that of much fresh blood." (**A/N: No this was not the part I couldn't find :3)** The weird man turned around and started walking away, in Kiara's direction. "Girl." He stopped next to Kiara. "This is for his own good. I can easily kill him if I really wanted too, I wouldn't miss from that distance. Good-bye." He then started walking again, soon disappearing.

Kiara looked at Zero who was still on the floor. "I thought he was going to kill you." She whispered softly.

"Kiara..." Zero stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Why does he always do that...?" Kiara asked softly, not looking at him. "That's so cruel..."

"You're afraid he was going to kill me." Zero wasn't asking, just stating the fact.

Kiara nodded slowly. She felt Zero put a hand on her head. "Are you okay?" Kiara asked him but there was no answer. Suddenly both of his hands were on either side of her face, and his he moved closer to her, so his face was only mere inches away from hers, almost as if he were going to kiss her. Kiara froze. **(A/N: This part =D)**

But then Zero pulled his head back again and pushed Kiara against the wall. He moved away from her face, to her neck, suddenly breathing hard. Kiara grimaced, knowing what was coming. "Drink me blood Zero, you need it." Kiara whispered.

"No. I can't." Zero shook his head slowly trying to gain control again.

"Please, it's hurting you and I know it. I want to help you, and I'm the only one who can do that, okay? So just do it, whenever you need to." Kiara said softly. Zero kept trying to fight it, but finally couldn't help it anymore. He bit down onto Kiara's tender neck, and Kiara leaned her head back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Zero had stopped drinking from Kiara now. He has pushed himself away from her, at least an arms length. He was staring at the ground, blood still on his chin. "Even if I hate vampires, even if I don't want to hurt anybody, I can't control my craving for blood. I give up." Zero finally looked at Kiara, a pained expression on his face. Kiara swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's only a temporary solution, the fresh blood. Giving up, is too much."

"I believe in you." Kiara said softly. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Giving up because you are becoming a vampire. You shouldn't give up!" Kiara looked at him desperately.

"Are you okay?" Zero changed the subject.

Kiara nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." She said, tenderly touching her neck.

"I couldn't stand hurting you." Zero was suddenly close to Kiara again. Kiara looked at him in the eyes. They held each others gaze for a long time. Then Zero's lips were against hers, no hesitation. Kiara was a bit surprised by this, but she found herself kissing him back. The kiss was a bit forceful, but Kiara didn't mind. She could taste blood. Her own blood that was still on Zero's lips. How strange. It was a weird, yet somehow kind of romantic, bloody kiss.

**Okay thats kind of short, sorry. I stopped short because I am leaving now. I could've wrote more later, but I figured you all waited long enough for a chapter so yea. How's that kiss? A bit too soon? Yea sorry for the blood kiss thing too. Don't know why, always got it in my head for Zero and a bloody kiss. Eh... Whateve. Hope you enjoyed. Rate and review? :3 **


	8. Chapter 8 Deadly Past

**Alright here is the next part of it. Sorry these are taking a lot longer now. And no my fanfic I am doing for my own enjoyment, and cuz I'm bored will not interfere with this. This will always remain till the end. It's summer time now so I will probably...well not sure if I will have more writing time or not depends whether I am busy or not, lol. Anyways, tried to make this more longer, not sure how it worked, so sorry :( I hope it's good. :)**

**oh...btw! I did a meme on dA on what would happen if Kiara got arrested, read it here! makitokito .deviantart .com / gallery/24358152#/d3idd2o - just take the spaces out. Possibly add www. not sure. **

**Disclaimer: As you all know by now I do not own the OC's of Vampire Knight only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there because if I did...well you know things would be a hell of a lot different...and I might be rich =D **

Kiara laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was probably 3:30 in the morning, but she didn't care, she couldn't sleep. All she had been thinking about the past couple nights was Zero and that _kiss. _What had that been all about. Did that mean that Zero actually liked her? _No way. Zero doesn't like anyone. Especially not me, it's just impossible. _Kiara tried telling herself but she had no way of explaining it. Then what could she say, does she like him too? _I can't like him. He's a crabby and annoying vampire who hates the entire world. Who could like anyone like that? _And yet the events of that night kept replaying over and over in Kiara's head.

Neither of the two had spoken to each other since that night, just acted casual and semi-normal around each other. I say semi, because obviously it was a bit awkward after that. Kiara kept herself staying inside during the nights just to purposefully avoid him. But staying inside listening to Aiya snore definately was not ideal either.

Finally Kiara couldn't take restlessly lying in her bed any longer and crept out of her dorm room and walked to look out a window. She longed so desperately to be outside, like she usuallly did. The stillness of the night had a soothing way of calming her, and for Kiara she was just able to let everything all out and think.

Her eyes scanned the area below, looking for signs of the silver hair boy, but nothing came into view, so Kiara tiptoed to the main lobby area and out the front door. She walked barefoot across the cold pavement, circling the around the campus listening to the absolute silence, trying to clear her head. Her mind was finally drawing a blank and she was beginning to zone out when a voice behind her startled her back to reality.

Kiara didn't catch what the voice, obvious male said, but she knew the voice well and turned on her heel, with a defiant scowl. "What do you want Kuran?"

The pureblood had a smirk on his face. "Just checking on my favorite princess. Haven't seen you out in awhile, have you been ill?"

"I ain't no damn princess leech. As a matter of fact I have been 100% healthy." She replied cockily, cracking her knuckles.

Kaname seemed unphased. "Not healthy enough to battle a vampire." Kiara shrugged, giving him a bored look in response. "You seem to be getting close to the hunter." He started again, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"What's it any of your business?" Kiara glared at him. "Oh I know I know, because he's a vampire, not just that but he's a..what did you call him..an ex-human, the lowest of the low. He's bad news."

Kaname raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You came up with all that on your own? Well maybe that is true, but what kind of boyfriend keeps secrets?"

Kiara stared at him blankly. "He's not my boyfriend and he has the right to keep things from me."

"Haven't you every wondered how he became a vampire in the first place? What makes him hate us all so much? What makes him so negative? What makes him tick." The vampire taunted, ignoring the girl's comment. Kiara didn't say anything. She glanced at the ground for a second, then back up and she swore he moved closer to her. "Do whatever you please, it's nothing of my concern after all." Kaname shrugged.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Kiara snarled.

The smirk returned on the vampires lips. "Just seeing how you are my dear. I must make sure you are always perfectly intact."

Kiara let out a low growl. "What's it to ya? And I am NOT you dear."

"Time will tell all little girl. Time will tell all." The pureblood responsed coldly as he turned and disappeared in the shadows.

Kiara stood there staring after him for awhile then she turned on her heel muttering. "I really hate that guy."

"Hate who?" Kiara jumped and looked up, coming face to face with Zero.

"When the hell did you get here!" Kiara yelled in surprise.

"A moment ago while you stared into space." Zero shrugged absently.

"Spying on me?" Kiara asked quizzically, then shook her head staring at Zero for a moment and thought about what Kaname had said. As a matter of fact, she did exactly wonder how he became a vampire. That and why he seemed to just hate the world completely. "Zero?" Zero looked at her, showing she had his attention. "How did you become a vampire?" She asked quietly. She heard a sigh come from Zero.

"It's a really long story." He replied, equally as quiet.

Kiara gave a half shrug. "I've got time. I want to know about you." (**A/N this has spoilers if you haven't read very far in manga!) **

For awhile Zero just stared at her, as if wondering why she wanted to know, and even debating asking her why, but then gave in and nodded his head. He started to walk away and Kiara quickly followed. They came to a quite place and sat down together in the grass. Kiara sat silent, waiting for him to begin to talk.

"You know that I am a vampire hunter." Zero said and Kiara nodded though he wasn't looking at her. "My parents were the best hunters out there. They had their two kids, me and my twin brother Ichiru."

"You're a twin?" Kiara asked suddenly.

Zero looked up at her and nodded, then Kiara fell silent again. "Twins are a rare thing for hunters. Only one ever survives. But somehow both of us survive. I was the stronger of the two of us, he the weaker. He would never make a good hunter. But he had always looked up to me, and I took care of him while I could, trying to help him be stronger."

Kiara bit her lip. "You're talking in the past tense."

Zero didn't say anything about her comment, almost as if he didn't hear her. "One day my parents got the order to kill an ex-human. He was the lover of a pureblood. Shizuka Hio." Zero flinched a tiny bit. "The ex-human was still sane when he was ordered to death, and Shizuka was outraged when my parents killed him, and was out for revenge." Kiara swallowed, suddenly realizing she wasn't going to like this story. "She came to get her revenge one day. She had Ichiru. My parents went to fight her." He paused and Kiara waited. A few minutes went by before he started again. "She killed my parents and my brother." Kiara's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it with her hand. "Purebloods are the only one who can turn humans to vampires."

"She made you a vampire." Kiara whispered.

Zero nodded his head. They both sat in silence for awhile. Kiara couldn't believe that had happened to him. No wonder he was always upset all the time, he lost his entire family, saw them murdered right before his eyes, that's completely terrible. No wonder he hated vampires. And yet he was forced to be one himself..._So he must hate himself too._ Kiara looked at him with sad eyes.

Suddenly Zero stood up. "Zero...I'm sor..."

Zero gave her a look that made her fall silent. Then he composed himself, all the pain suddenly gone. "Dawn is coming. You should go back to your dorm. I have work to do before classes." He said then held his hand out for Kiara.

Kiara looked up at him and took his hand, standing up. She then watched as he let her hand go and started to walk away. Kiara bit her lip and walked off to another spot where she sat down again to think.

_I can't believe that all happened. Poor Zero. What can I do? It's so terrible. _Kiara didn't know what to do other than feel bad. How could Zero keep going on like this when he lost everything. It must be extremely hard. Kiara pulled her knees up close to her and laid her head on them, staring off at the sky as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. _Why? What is this? I...I feel bad for him...but.._Kiara bit her lip as a couple tears fell. Kiara felt terrible about what happened to Zero but she also came to realize something else as she listened to his story. She realized that she really truely cared about Zero, and she likes him too!

**Ahhh! I wanted to get more into this but that's all I got right now. Bleh. I want to put another chapter up, so this will have to do for now then. I really need to think this out and get this going with the plot and bleh. Bleh bleh bleh. That's how I feel right now. Anyways, love all your guys reviews, glad so many people like it, didn't think anyone would, honestly. No one ever likes my stories. Haha. Prob because I normally drop them in a couple weeks hehehe. Anywho...here ya go, for now. Rate/Review 3 **


	9. Chapter 9 The Trip FillerFun CH

**Okay this is going to be a bit of a...weird chapter. It's kinda a filler/fun chapter like not a real chapter of the story I guess you could say? Maybe just because I have a writers bloc right now and can't think of crap for the storyline, but I'm working on it, so I will give you this little fun story instead. Kind of an idea I came up with from help of a friend...so enjoy... Oh and some characters may be OOC but eh, should be interesting. The place they go to is based off the one near where I live at. I did this in Kiara's first person POV by the way. **

"Let's go to the zoo."

"What?" I looked up at my roommate with a questioningly look, a look that sad she was absoluetly mad.

"You heard me." She hopped off her bed. "You've been moping around here long enough and acting so weird. Let's get out of here." She paused and a gleam appeared in her eye. "We can invite Zero."

I scowled at her for a minute then my expression went to normal again. "You think they are just going to let us leave for the zoo? Maybe for a good reason but for the zoo?"

"It's the weekend they should! Being stuck on campus 24/7 is sooooo boring." Aiya whined and plopped onto my bed, leaning into my face. "Common!"

I shook my head. "Headmaster won't let us."

"What if we ask Yuuki? He'll do anything for his precious daughter." She begged.

"You're nuts."

"You know you want to go." Aiya said blankly.

I sighed and Aiya let out a squeal. "Fine I'll see what I can do." I left the room and started towards the headmasters quarters. I wondered if instead I could just ask to switch roommates with someone. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the other sets of footsteps coming my way. I looked up to see a night class entourage.

The leader of them spoke first. "Where are you headed for this late evening Miss Kiara."

I shot an annoyed glare at Kaname. "To see Headmaster Cross..." my voice trailed off.

"What for?" I sooooo did not want to admit in front of all these vampires my roommate was a total lunatic.

I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. "Aiya wants to go to the zoo because she complains I'm moping around to much but I dont think that we will be allowed off campus just to go to the zoo so she asked Yuuki to come to because then the headmaster will let us because he LOVES his daughter so I somehow lost my mind and thought I'd give it a shot anyways." I stopped to take in some air.

Luckily vampires can understand all that. "A trip to the zoo actually sounds...kind of fun."

"I would like to go to the zoo."

"I like looking at all the animals."

"I think zoos are neat."

All of a sudden everyone was talking at once. Kaname raised his hand to silence them. "I guess that settles it. How about I handle Headmaster Cross and all of us can go tomorrow evening."

I nodded a bit dumbly and then the vampires left still rambling on about the trip. I just agreed to go to the zoo with a bunch of blood thirsty beasts...

* * *

I looked up at the big gates to the zoo and shook my head. I was absolutely out of my mind. "Lighten up will you, this will be fun. You're making Zero seem cheery." Aiya said as we walked in. I glanced over at Zero, who was looking straight ahead, and totally uninterested. I sighed. We haven't really talked much lately. He almost ignored me...almost. But yet he didn't. There was only side comments though, casual.

"Let's go see the elephants!" Someone yelled. The swarm of us grouped off to move towards the elephant exibit that was close by. I realized out of all of us there were only 3 humans.

There was a big huge elephant standing by the fence eating hay and looking at us unethusiastically. "Hey Hanabusa why don't you try to pet it." Akatsuki said to his cousin while the animal stuck its trunk through the fence. "I dare you."

The blond vampire grinned, apparently he couldn't resist a dare. He walked over to the fence and as he was about to touch the elephant, it pulled its trunk back into the fence. Aidou glared and let out a frustrated snort. He walked closer to the fence, reaching his arm in but the elephant was too far. He leaned farther, against the fence and ZAP! Everyone stared at the charred, electrocuted vampire.

"Let's forget the dare." Akatsuki said and started to walk away while the rest followed cracking up laughing.

"That's not funny Akatsuki! You knew that would happen! Wait until I get my hands on you! Akatsuki! AKATSUKI!" Aidou hollered taking off after his cousin. We kept on walking up an small incline that was slippery from ice. I looked up at the heavily clouded, darkening sky, hoping it wouldn't snow.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Aidou had stopped screaming at his cousin to point in the direction of some funky sort of veichle like thing.

"It looks like a simulator ride." Takuma smiled. "Shall we go on?" Everyone agreed and we went to the ride. We decided to go onto the rollercoaster one and we all took up the entire ride. It got really dark and the ride started. It literally felt like we were on a rollercoaster. Yuuki and Aiya screamed a couple times too.

"What should we do next?" I asked looking around and spotting a tent nearby. A big sign said TOUCH "What's that?" We all ventured under the tent and there was a huge pool of shallow water and inside were dozens of stingrays and a couple of small sharks.

"That's...scary.." Yuuki said taking a few steps back.

"They're only fish." Ruka said staring into the water.

"Somebody touch one." Shiki said.

"You." Rima replied.

Zero rolled his eyes at all of the and rolled up his sleeve, sticking his hand in the water and stroking a stringray as it glided past. Everyone just stared at him. "It's harmless."

"Touch a shark then!" Aidou dared.

Zero sighed and went to the corner where a shark laid and ran his fingers over the sandpapery hide of the shark and shrugged. Soon everyone worked up the courage and started to pet the aquatic animals too, well mostly anyways. A few avoided the sharks either way.

"Really does feel like sandpaper." I said softly to Zero as the leopard shark swam past.

"Yup," He looked up at me, then quickly away again and I sighed.

Our group kept on walking on and the next thing we came to were the giraffes. "I wonder what it would be like to ride one." Aiya said starting up at the long neck mammal.

"Who thinks of those kinds of things?" Ruka looked at the human with disgust.

"I would so try it!" Aidou yelled excitedly.

"That would be interesting." Takuma put in as well.

"Figures." Ruka said in annoyance.

The three easily clambered over the small rope fence and into the giraffe exhibit. "How do we get up?" Aiya asked looking up at the back of the animal, that was way over her head.

"Up here." Takuma said and climbed up on to the rocky ledge. Aidou followed and sprang onto the back of one of the giraffes. Takuma helped Aiya onto one and got on himself. The giraffes just stood there.

"Why wont the dumb thing go?" Aidou hissed and gave the giraffe a hard kick. Suddenly the giraffe jumped up and took of running wildly across the savannah exhibit. The vampire had no chance to stay on. "You stupid animal!" He growled, fangs exposed from his spot on the ground.

The two others gracefully rode their giraffes over to him and hopped down. Aidou closed his mouth and scowled, taking Takuma's hand and standing up.

"Don't say a word." He growled as they climbed out of the exhibit, with everyone else snickering behind him as we continued on.

Next we went into a small log cabin which resulted in having huge windows to an exhibit. "What's in here?" Yuuki asked peering into the glass. Suddenly a fuzzy form popped up in front of her and she jumped back with a screech.

"It's a wolf." Akatsuki said. It indeed was a wolf. It paced along the glass back and forth before stopping and staring in. It stood in front of Shiki and Rima. They had just opened some pocky candy and were munching absently on it. The dog licked her lips and suddenly the rest of the pack started coming. They all stopped around the other in front of Shiki and Rima. The first licked its lips and a couple others followed suit.

"Guys.. I think they want your pocky." I said watching the wolves as the pressed closer to the glass, and suddenly started frantically pawing it, and letting out mute whines.

"I think we better leave." Kaname said quietly. Everyone nodded in unison and we all darted out of there away from the desperate pups.

The zoo trip kept on going on. We saw camels and seals and bears. The bears particularly didn't seem to like Kaname, and the Polar Bear kept growling in Ruka's general direction. Actually the Tigers did the same thing. I'm not sure many animals really like her all that much though. We came back around towards the front again and found an exhibit with a little island full of monkeys. After looking at them for a time I heard a strange noise and turned to looke behind me. "Hey Zero, will you come over here with me?" He looked at me and nodded his head.

We walked across the path to a little pavillion area and looked inside a big grassy area to see a couple of zebras grazing inside. "Oh how cute! I love zebras!" I squealed happily and Zero laughed. "Ya know I've always wanted to ride a zebra."

"Not a giraffe?" Zero looked at me, an actual smile on his face.

"Nope. Well I've thought about it but I'd rather ride a zebra. Same as a horse right?" I said shrugging absently.

It was silent for awhile as we watched the four legged creatures eat their dinner. "Want to?"

I looked over at him startled by his voice after the silence. "Want to what?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ride the zebra."

"Are you crazy?" I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Not as crazy as everyone else." He said and before I knew it he had lifted me over the low fence and climbed over after.

I looked away from him at the zebra. I grabbed a handful of the long grass and held some out to the nearest zebra. It raised its head and then turned away from me.

"Try these." I looked at the sugar cubes in Zero's hand. "I keep them for Lily." I smiled softly and held out the sugar and the Zebra lifted his head again and walked over to eagerly take the treat. I stoked and pet the little horse for awhile before I leaped onto his back. It felt so cool to be on the back of a zebra, different from a horse all together.

Suddenly I heard hysterical laughter. Zero was laughing, full on serious laughter. "WHAT?" I yelled at him.

"You look so funny." He said between laughs.

"Why?"

"You're too big." He said.

I scowled and got of the zebra, giving it a pat as it walked away. I walked past Zero and out of the exhibit. "Kiara!" He called after me and ran to catch up. We walked back over to the group and started to head to the other side of the zoo. We found a cool building where you can go in and feed birds. We all went in, and it was pretty crowded inside the little area.

I held my little cup of necter up to one of the birds and laughed watching it eat. A heard a frustated sigh behind me and a flap of dozens of wings, and turned to look. Behind me Zero was covered with birds sitting on his head and arms, and all around him as well. "Looks like the birds like you." I said with a laugh and shooed them all away. Zero gave me a grumpy look, putting his arm down. Just then another bird came back and landed back on his head again. I reached to shoo it away again but it only kept coming back. Full of irritation, Zero gave up and walked out, and I decided to follow, out of nectar anyways.

We stood outside waiting. "EEEEEEKKK!" We heard this high pitched girly scream let lose. I looked at Zero and he shrugged. A moment later everyone came out laughing their heads off. The very last one out was Aidou, with his blond hair covered with bird poop.

"Was that you who screamed like a girl Hanabusa?" I asked and started laughing as well.

He glared at me fiercely. "Shut up shut up shut up!" HE yelled in irritation and everyone only laughed louder.

We entered an little enclosure and walked along the path. On either side of the fences were kangaroos. "Oh look how cute they are. They have such big feet." Yuuki said leaning towards one and smiling. The kangaroo looked at her, and he must have thought she was the creepiest thing he's seen yet or something, because all of a sudden the Kangaroo let out this weird snort and came charging on Yuuki. The smile on her face vanished and she jumped back. "KKYYYAAAAA!" Yuuki screamed, running off down the path with her arms flailing everywhere. "It's going to eat me!" THe kangaroo stopped at the fence and raised one ear, giving a look to say "What's her problem?"

"We better go find her." Kaname said already starting to walk off down the path. A lot of us seemed reluctant to even try. We split up to look for her. I ended up with Zero and Kaname. We walked over to what looked like a giant tree house. "Eekk!" I heard a soft help from somewhere inside.

"I take it she went this way." I said and started to walk across the bridge leading to the door. Inside it was imensely dark. "I can't see a thing."

"Let me lead the way." Kaname said in a polite voice. I rolled my eyes but followed the vampire anyways. As we walked, something bright and yellow caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked walking towards it. My feet suddenly fell out from under me and I reached out to catch anything to break my fall, but whomever I grabbed came with me as we wnt tumbling down a long slide. I landed with a hard thud on the ground below, and whoever got dragged with me was on top of me.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I looked up to see Zero walking down steps in front of me.

That meant that... "AH!" I yelled jumping up and scrambling to me feet, scooting against the far wall. Kaname rubbed his head and looked up at Zero. Zero was glaring back at him, with so much hatred.

"EEKK!" The scream was closer now, so I took this as my chance and raced into the next room. Yuuki stood there frozen with fear staring at something. I looked down in a pool of water and saw nothing. I stared at it for a long time, then Yuuki, then the water again, then Yuuki. "EEK!" She screamed and I looked at the water again, only to see a robotic alligator in the water. I looked up at a sign that said "Wooly Bill." ...

"You're screaming over a robot!" I yelled and the whole tree house shook. I gave the girl an agitated glare and stalked out the door and outside again. Everyone was milling around outside, they didn't seem to have tried hard to look for the lost girl.

"It really scared me Kiara!" Yuuki complained as she and the guys came out of the treehouse.

"You are really just pathetic." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so mean!" She yelled and then something wet hit my face. I wiped the snow off and looked at Yuuki's glare. I bent down and picked up my own snowball and whipped it at her. She ducked. It his Kain instead. He threw one back, but I ducked and it hit Rima. All of a sudden a huge snowball fight broke out. Cold snow was flying everywhere between everyone, and it had to have lasted at least a half hour. Finally everyone stopped, tired and freezing.

"It's..soo...cold..." I could Ichijou's teeth chattering loudly as he spoke.

I bit my own lip and then said, "There's a rainforest here. It's probably really warm there, let's go." Everyone agreed and we all headed off to the rainforest. As predicted it was really warm in there.

One part of the rainforest was really dark. "Are those bats?" Yuuki asked peering into the glass.

"Indeed they are." Kaname replied from next to her and Yuuki cringed. Great, she hangs out with vampires all day and yet she doesn't like bats, go figure eh?

"LOOK! Fish!" I heard someone yell and they were right. There was a big tropical aquarium. There were tons of beautifully colored fish.

"AHHH!" Another scream, again, really? I looked over and saw Aidou was looking in a big port hole window. Next his cousin looked in and made a weird face. "That's just creepy."

Suddenly everyone wanted to look in the window and I heard some more yelps. I walked around the tank to the big window and saw a bunch of sharks gliding by. In font of the port hole window though, was big ugly grouper fish. I started laughing hyseterically. "Common guys let's see what else is in here." I said and kept on walking. There were tons of interesting fish and monkeys as well. The next couple of tanks held Amazon fish. "Red bellied Piranha's." I read.

"I dare someone to stick their finger in there!" I yelled and to those who were around, no one obliged. "Common someone stop being a chicken." I locked gazes with Kaname. "Is the big bad pureblood afraid?"

He held my stare as well and then looked at the tank. He was about to stick his hand into the tank when I interrupted him. "Bleed." He sighed, rolling his eyes, and then bit the tip of his finger. The red blood came out, and before it could heal he stuck his finger into the tank. The fish started to swarm as soon as the blood hit the water. One clamped down hard on his hand. "OOWW!" He yelled pulling his hand back and the fish with it. He waved his hand around wildly, and finally the fish flew off, back into the water, probably because the cut healed, so it lost interest.

"You knew that would happen." He scowled.

"Duh." I laughed ignoring the coupld of glares I got mostly from Ruka and Aidou.

"I think we have been here long enough. It's time to go." Kaname said shaking his head.

"Wait!" Aiya whined. "We have to go to the giftshop first!" A few others agreed so we stopped to go to the gift shop first. I stayed outside with a few others, including Zero. He leaned against a post staring off at the dark sky.

I walked over to him and looked at the sky too, not him. "So how was your day?" I asked nochalantly.

He didn't look at me either. "It wasn't bad."

"That's it?" This time I did look at him.

"It was fun." He replied. I guess that was better than nothing, and as good as I would get. Everyone game out of the gift shop and started walking towards the exit. I hung back a bit with Zero. We walked in silence while everyone ahead chattered away. A rumbling noise mad me look up. Zero noticed it too. He put his hand in front of me and stopped. We both looked up at the snow on the exits overhang while everyone kept walking, to busy to notice.

Suddenly the snow rumbled down and fell ontop of all of them. We both burst out laughing while everyone just stood there frozen and cold. "Okay. Maybe it was a really fun day. That just made it better." I looked at Zero and noticed he really was smiling.

"Let's go." I said and together we walked out of the zoo, with everyone slowly coming along behind us. It had been a long night, and now I was ready for a nice long nap on the way home.

"BLUE PUNCH BUGGY!" Aidou suddenly yelled and ran off hitting everyone before racing away as fast as he could.

I take that back. The long adventure had not yet ended.

**Well...so that was...eventful. Haha the things our minds make up. Well anyways... tell me what you thought of this little filler fun chapter. Plus it was long and made up for my lacking chapters some huh? Hope so =P And there was a little bit of Zero and Kiara moments ;D Haha lemme know what you think. A real chapter may come in time. **


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for an actual chapter to come along, but here it is. I figured we needed a little bit of a sweet chapter every now and then and not always drama and stuff. ** **So here we go then. **

**Oh yes the disclaimer: I do not own any of the original VK characters or events. Only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there, because if I did…well we all know how things would be different. xD **

"Eeeeeek!" Kiara covered her ears as again her roommate Aiya screeched loudly with excitement. "Kiara it's almost time for the ball!" Aiya yelled happily.

"What ball? What's so great about it?" Kiara asked lowering her hands to her sides again.

Aiya let out a gasp. "Only the best ball ever! The night class and day class intermingle together and dress so elegantly and dance so royally."

"YUCK! Sounds miserable to me." Kiara groaned in annoyance.

"We get to dance with the NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS!" Aiya shrieked again and Kiara winced.

"Please stop doing that." Kiara glared at the hyper girl. "I'm not all big on dances, let alone big fancy balls like this."

Aiya gave her a sobbing look. "B...but Kiara it will be so much fun!" the girl whined.

Kiara rolled her eyes and finished putting on her uniform. "Let's go starry-eyed, or we're going to be late for class." Both girls headed to their classroom.

Inside wasn't even better. Girls (yea mostly girls, the occasional guy joined as well) were rambunctiously rambled on about the dance, how excited they were, what they were going to where, and who they were going to attempt (and probably fail at) to dance with.

Kiara let out another groan again and took her seat near Yuuki. "Are you two going to the ball?"

"Of course! It will be sooo much fun and I can't wait! But Kiara is being a sore loser and won't go." Aiya pouted at the end and crossed her arms.

"Eh, I'm not much for dances either, but the disciplinary committee has to attend to make sure nothing goes wrong and no one gets hurt." Yuuki stated proudly.

Kiara glanced at her. "Does that mean Zero is going as well?" She asked innocently.

Yuuki nodded in response. "See that's why you should go too, Kiara!" Aiya grinned.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I am not going to the ball." Kiara stated firmly, leaving no room for further discussion.

* * *

The girls screeched their delights during the switch, yelling to all the night class students they wanted to dance with. Of course there was Aido who happily boosted their ego, agreeing to dance with all of them in turn.

Kiara stood away from the crowd, leaning on a tree and sighed with exasperation.

"Why do you even come anymore?" Kiara looked up to see Zero standing not far away.

Kiara shrugged. "I don't even know. Because I'm a no life loser, that's why?"

Zero stifled a laugh. "You going?"

"What?"

"To the ball? Are you going?" He repeated.

Kiara felt herself turn red from embarrassment. "Oh. Nah, it's not my thing."

"Not mine either, but do I have a choice."

"That really sucks."

"Tell me about it. The chairman's idea of peace between humans and vampires is disgusting. The only real reason I'm going is to make sure no innocent human gets hurt." Zero scowled.

Kiara looked at him for a long time. He is a vampire hunter and hater to the very end. Yet he is also a vampire himself. That must really bite, no pun intended.

"You're friends with some of them as well." He continued, but it wasn't an accusion.

"I'm friends with you too, aren't I?" Kiara's response got no answer.

"I didn't ask to be this, you know." Zero finally said.

"Neither did them. None of them asked to be blood thirsty monsters, killing innocent humans to survive. They were mostly born that way, or changed by force." Kiara stated. "Do you ever think that maybe they don't like it either?"

"They don't have feelings, especially not for people. I, on the other hand, do because I'm still human." Zero finished and with that walked away. Kiara let out a frustrated sigh. _At least I'm not a vampire, or he might not talk to me either. _She thought.

* * *

"Kiiiaaarraa!" Aiya called stepping out from the closet holding something up. "Look at this dress. You can borrow it for the ball if you'd like!" The dress was long and lacey, and a very _very _bright pink.

Kiara gagged. "Um no way would I ever wear that in a million years. Besides, I told you I'm not going to the ball."

"Oh common Kiara, you can't seriously be that stubborn. You have to go to the ball. Even Zero is going." Aiya complained.

"He doesn't have a choice." Kiara replied bluntly.

"And neither do you!" Aiya stated.

"Glad you think so." Kiara got off of her bed and walked out of the dorm room. She snuck out into the night and went to the Moon Dorms. No one really cared anymore that she did so or even saw her for that matter. Especially since she knew the secret after all, she was always welcomed.

Kiara went in through the front doors. "Here so early tonight Kiara." Ichijo and Aido were lounging on the couches and Shiki walked in with a box of pocky to join them.

"Yup. Where's Rima at?" She asked, as the girl was usually around.

"She's in her room looking at dresses for the ball." Shiki replied. Kiara groaned and headed up the stairs. "What? What did I say?" Shiki looked around at the others in confusion.

Kiara knocked on Rima's door and then let herself in. The girl was standing in front of a long full length mirror holding up a dark dress in front of her. "That looks good." Kiara said sitting on the bed.

"Mmmm… I guess so." Rima replied absently. "What's got to you?" She knew Kiara usually came to her when she was annoyed, irritated, frustrated, or anything else of the sort.

Kiara flopped back on the bed. "My roommate keeps bugging me about going to the ball."

"The loud annoying one?" When Kiara mumbled a response, she continued. "I think you should go."

Kiara sat up on the bed. "Whose side are you on?"

"Hey! No really. It's not that bad and you get to do something."

"Like dance with the night class?" Kiara said mockingly.

"Yea because that's something new." Rima walked over to her huge walk in closet. "I got something you can wear if you want." Kiara sighed and waited for the vampire girl to return. When she came back out a few minutes later she held up a dress for Kiara to see. It was long (proper of course) and black, with a low v-neck and short slit up both sides and sleeveless. There were gloves with it as well. "Come here." Rima dragged Kiara to the mirror and held the dress in front of her. "It's plain but not too plain and it's not bright and cheery, which suits you. Just pick the right shoes and some jewelry, do something with that hair of yours, and you're good to go."

"Wait, what do you mean that hair of mine?" Kiara asked giving her a look, and her friends grinned sheepishly.

"It's a joke, no biggy." Rima shrugged and took the dress back. "So are you going to go?" She asked, walking back into the closet.

"It seems I don't have a choice." Kiara sighed in irritation.

* * *

"Oh Kiara you look so beautiful!" Aiya said when Kiara walked into their room. She had just come back from the Moon Dorm where Rima did her hair. It was up in a messy bun, cute and simple, like everything else about her. She had on a simple thin gold chain with a small pearl pendant, and earrings that hung down on thin gold chains, with tiny stars on the end with gems in the center. To finish it off, Kiara had simple, strappy black heels on.

"These damn heels are killing me!" Kiara growled while shutting the door.

Aiya stifled a laugh. "Can't walk in heels can you?" When Kiara glared at her, Aiya put her straight face back on. "Alright alright, let's just go."

"Do I have to?" Kiara whined.

"Too late to back out now," Aiya grabbed Kiara's wrist and tugged her to the door, "So put on your party face and let's go!"

Kiara grumbled her irritation, "My party face left years ago."

The big hall was decked up real fancy, and people filled every inch of it. Everyone was dancing together in the middle or by the snacks, snacks Kiara was sure she couldn't even pronounce. Most of the night class was together, unless of course it was Aido who was surrounded by a swarm of girls. A few others like Ichijo were also out dancing. Kiara didn't see Kaname, though it wasn't like she cared where he was. She also didn't see Zero either.

The door opened behind them and Kiara turned to see who came in. It was Yuuki in a white dress that in the front went about to her knees. One side a part of her hair was in a circular bun, and she had her disciplinary badge on her arm over the dress.

Kiara turned back to see Aiya running off to the dance floor. She let out a little side and wandered around the crowd for a bit. She thought to try some of the snacks but they looked as weird as their names. Kiara gave up with the snack table and kept wandering around.

Suddenly she spotted someone ahead, leaning on a pillar by himself. "Zero." Kiara said with a smile. He was dressed simple as well, and of course had the disciplinary badge on his arm as well. He also didn't look like he was enjoying himself. Kiara walked over to him, and leaned on the side of the pillar he was leaning against. "So boring isn't it?"

Zero gave her a glance. "Yup." He looked at the dance floor again. "Excited happy girls fawning all over the very creatures that want to eat them dry."

Kiara stopped herself from sighing in annoyance. "Let's get out of here then."

"I can't leave. I'm supposed to be watching…"

"Yea yea I know. So we won't leave. Just go out onto the balcony, that way you can still watch for trouble." Kiara interrupted him. "Well?" Zero looked at her for a long time and then stood up. Kiara smiled and led the way out to one of the balconies.

Once outside, Kiara took off her heels and threw them to the side. "Those things were just killing me." She grumbled.

"Let's dance."

Kiara turned around. "What?"

"You heard me, let's dance." Zero repeated.

Kiara looked at the ground. "I can't dance. Let alone anything like what they're doing in there." She gestured to the ballroom.

Zero rolled his eyes. "It's easy." He took her hands and began to lead her into the dance.

"This is too confusing!" Kiara stopped after a few minutes.

"You're ridiculous." Zero scoffed. He looked down at her, with her frustrated glare coming back at him. Then he very gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Kiara was shocked but she kissed him back. Alone out there on the balcony, away from the crowd and everything else they stood together.

Zero stopped and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kiara." Kiara tried to say something but he continued before she could. "I don't want it, I don't want to but I can't help it. It doesn't matter what I do, and I try so hard. I hate the monster I'm becoming." Suddenly he pushed Kiara away at an arm's length and looked at her, his face so full of pain and hurt. Then he turned and ran away from her.

"Zero!" Kiara called and ran after him. She watched as Zero launched himself over the balconies edge and ran to it in horror. But the boy landed evenly on his feet and kept going. "I am so not trying that!" Kiara turned and ran the other way, pushing back through the crowd. She made it to the doors and ran out. She kept going in the direction Zero had gone.

Finally she saw him ahead, leaning down with his hands on his knees. "Zero…" Kiara said softly, stopping behind him. He turned to look at her and his eyes were a bloody red.

"Please just go. I don't want to hurt you." He said.

Kiara shook her head and gave a slight laugh. "You poor thing, suffering like this," she said while pulling her hair that had fell out when she ran to the side. "Just take it Zero."

"I can't." He replied in disdain.

"I'm not asking. I'm offering. I don't want to see you like this." While Kiara spoke, Zero was already closing in on her.

"I am sorry." He said before he sunk his fangs into her neck. Kiara winced, remembering the pain of it from before, but she didn't complain, she wanted to help Zero. So she just bore the pain, while Zero buried his.

"Drinking a human's blood on campus is against the rules. I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself for much longer, Zero."

**Well there ya go folks! New chapter! How did ya like that one? I thought it was sweet, with the little ZeroxKiara moment. But the end…hehe I can't help but not have the drama, and of course ending on a cliffhanger. I love them. Hehe. Bet it's kind of obvious who said that at the end, huh? But what is going to happen though, huh? That I bet you don't know. Hehehehe, just have to wait and see. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 Change of Scenery

**Well this is the next chappie, and not sure how well it is, but sue me. Maybe get a sight of Kiara not being cranky…well somewhere in here she's not hehe…I don't know what to say, enjoy. **

**The lovely disclaimer: I don't own any VK characters/places/events only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there, because…well you know things would be different. **

"Drinking a human's blood on school grounds in against the rules. Zero," a voice said from behind, "I figured you wouldn't be able to hold out much longer." Kiara could feel Zero tense up, but it lasted only a second before he moved away from her and was glaring with red eyes at the pureblood vampire. "You of all people should know better."

"Get lost you ass. Stop harassing Zero for once, just because you're jealous of him." Kiara scowled, but Zero pushed her back.

Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of the lowest thing out there? Tell me Zero, have you lost your sanity yet?"

"I'm more sane than you'll ever be." Zero shot back.

"Oh, is that so?" Kaname looked at Kiara. "I wasn't the one feeding off a poor little girl."

"I told him he could!" Kiara snapped.

"That, my girl, is against the rules. See I knew having you know too much would be a problem." Kaname shook his head. "It is easily fixable though."

Kiara's eyes widened. "Don't touch me." She growled.

Kaname ignored her. "I think it would be best if you talked to the headmaster, Zero."

Zero sighed in frustration. "Come on then Kiara." He said and started to walk away.

"I would like to talk to the girl." Zero stopped.

"No way, she's not staying here with you."

"Why? Do you have feelings for her?" Zero didn't answer. "I don't wish to harm the girl."

"I'll be fine; I can take care of myself." Kiara said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Zero gave her a worried look for a moment, then nodded and left. "Alright leech, what do you want?"

Kaname stared at her blankly for a moment. "That was very original. You don't seem to mind the defective "leech" that is Zero."

"He's human that's why." Kiara replied sourly.

"For now. One day he is going to lose all his sanity. Who's to stop him from hurting you then?" Kaname said coolly. "You should just forget him now."

"What's it to you anyways?" Kiara glared.

The vampire was silent for a minute. "You are a very interesting human. You're not like others."

"Great." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I could use your help." Kiara was surprised by the statement.

"With what?" She asked cautiously.

"That can all be explained later, but I am sure no one but you can help." The pureblood studied Kiara like he was looking at an exhibit in a museum.

"Why would I help you for?" Kiara was still being wary.

Kaname gave a soft smile. "Zero's falling faster and faster, and you care about him. I saw you together on the balcony." Kiara's eyes widened momentarily. "Soon he'll be no more and will have to be destroyed like the rest of them. I'm the only one that can help him."

"How?"

"Help me, and I will help him." He bargained.

Kiara thought for a moment. "Give me time." She said and the vampire nodded in response.

"Where's Zero?" Kiara asked Yuuki. The girl had changed and had just come out of the headmasters building.

"He's in his room." Yuuki looked at Kiara. "Are you okay?"

Kiara put her hand on her neck. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry he did that to you. He doesn't mean anything really; it's been so hard for him…"

"It's fine." Kiara walked pasted the stunned Yuuki. She found herself walking towards the boys' dorm.

"Hey you can't go in here!" One guy sitting outside hollered, but Kiara walked in anyways. Not the first rule she'd broken. She went to Zero's room and knocked. There was no answer so she went in. Zero was lying out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kiara walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. "You okay?" She got a nod in response. "You in trouble?" A shake of the head then.

Zero closed his eye with a sigh. "Chairman wants me in the night class."

Kiara made a face. "That sucks."

"I refused." Kiara laughed at that.


	12. Chapter 12 One of Us

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the majorly long wait for this. I have just gone through the biggest writers block ever, and frankly, I am not sure how good this chapter is anyways, but it's something I guess. If you haven't seen Kiara yet, click the link on my profile.**

**Yes she does look a lot like Yuuki, eh? I have little creative ability in this category so I used a reference of Yuuki as a vampire to draw her. But hey, Kiara looks like this. Long brown hair, green eyes; draw her in vampire knight style and she looks like Yuuki! Hehe...hope ya like her anyways. x3**

**I do not own any of the VK characters, settings, events, etc. Only my OC Kiara and any other bob I throw in there. x3**

"What's up Yuuki?" Kiara asked the sullen looking girl as she ran into her during the night.

Yuuki jumped suddenly at the voice as if she hadn't even been paying attention the past 10 minutes. "Huh? Oh hi Kiara." She replied sullenly.  
Kiara rolled her eyes. "Let's try this again. What's up Yuuki?" Kiara repeated the question.

Yuuki sighed and sat beside Kiara. "Something strange happened today. I can't remember anything from my past." Kiara stared at her dumbfoundedly. "I have no memories of the first 10 years of my life. Today when I was trying to find information a page in a book burst into flames." She explained.

Kiara blinked "Firey books, eh? That's strange. Think the vampires had something to do with that?

"What! No way!" Yuuki's eyes widened and her hands flailed in front of her. She rubbed the back of her head. "The vampires wouldn't have anything to do with me. I only proctet there here at the academy that's all, really."

Kiara shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." She stood up.

Yuuki stood as well. "Well, better get back to business. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, ya know!" Yuuki waved energetically and then darted away.

Kiara watched after her and then turned around, running smack into someone in white. "Ow god damn! What the hell? Are you like spying on me?" Kiara shouted.

The vampire stared after where Yuuki had went. "No, of course not."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Listening to what Yuuki had to say." Kaname replied, still looking off into the distance.

"In other words, spying?" Kiara put her hands on her hips.

Kaname finally looked at her. "You really know too much."

Kiara blinked. "And that's suppose to mean...?"

"You mentioned vampires might have something to do with Yuuki's memory." Kaname stated. "You are too smart for your own good my princess."

"Princess my ass!" Kiara snapped. "'Sides, Yuuki said it was nothing."

"Indeed she did." Kaname seemed to be thinking again. "You could be a real problem for me. Or yet you might be really useful." Before Kiara could get another word out he added "How would you like to join my side and become one of us?" He smirked, with a hint of a fang showing.

"Oh hell no!" Kiara yelled and before he said anything else she turned and ran. He didn't follow her but she didn't stop. She kept going, until she saw a building ahead and dove inside of it.

Kiara took in the smell of horses instantly. She realized she was in the stables. A soft snoring filled the darkness and Kiara turned her head, to make up Zero curled up in the straw fast asleep. Kiara started to laugh when suddenly the white mare next to him threw up her head and let out a loud neigh. Kiara jumped back. "Not you again!" She cried.

Zero suddenly woke up, shaking his head from straw and looking around. He saw the panicking horse and sighed, reaching up to pet her ivory hide. "Lily, relax. Easy." He said softly and the mare seemed to instantly calm.

Kiara stared in surprise. "How the hell do you get her to do that?"

Zero only seemed to just now noticed Kiara standing there, and he seemed embarrassed. "She trusts me. I raised her from a baby." He replied quietly.

"Oh." Kiara said and then slumped into the straw beside him. Neither said anything for awhile, but the silence wasn't too awkward. Finally Kiara sighed. "I know too much."

"What?" Zero looked up at her, surprised.

"I know too much about everything. I know all about the vampires and their lifestyles. I've invaded and yours and Yuuki's life. I can't keepy my nose out of everyones business and I'm going to end up causing so much trouble." Kiara ranted, letting all her worries flow out. Zero didn't say anything. He might not have known what to say or didn't want to say anything. "Kaname said I knew too much." This got Zero's attention. "He listened as Yuuki told me about her past she doesn't know about. I suggested vampires and then Kaname said I was too smart to know this all and then he..he.." Kiara wasn't sure she made sense but Zero seemed to have kept up. "He asked me if I wanted to be on his side. To be a..to be a vampire."

Zero suddenly hit the wall by hard. Kiara jumped by the noise of it and few horses let out neighs of protest. "I knew this would happen." Zero growled angrily.

"W...what?" Kiara asked, looking at him warily.

"Vampires are dangerous, vicious creatures. Monsters in human form only thing for one thing. To kill the innocent." Zero growled. Kiara was silent. "He wants to make you one of them. But you will be the worst kind of monster. One that will lose its mind and destroy so many people."

Kiara bit her lip then said. "Like you?" Zero turned his head and looked at her. "You've got so much hate for vampires." She said softly.

"They took everything from me." Kiara thought she saw hurt behind that angry mask.

"Are you dangerous to me as well? Do you hate yourself?" Kiara asked.

It was quiet for awhile before Zero finally answered.

"Yes."

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I had the BIGGEST block ever! Then I got the idea down but never wrote it been doing way too many other things. But here is finally another chapter and it probably sucks ass and you all probably have a million other questions but I wont answer any of them! HAHA...anyways...yup..**


	13. Chapter 13 Break

**Oh my god...what to say here. It has been ridiculously forever. Hope I haven't lost anyone for good. It's been a long past few months. Let's see starting with my complicated love life with my soldier, down to it being the end of the year and now I have graduation next week and a lot going on for the summer on top of I lost this chapter countless times, so believe me I didn't just start it, and I don't even remember the original at this point so who knows what the hell is going on anymore! Ugh...excuse me. Ahem... That's better. Hell I wont stall anymore here ya go...**

**Oh yea you know Only on Kiara and who else I throw in there not VK or anything else..if I did things be different...**

So much time had passed by now, it was deep into the winter. Kiara absolutely hated the cold weather, but she had really no one to complain to. Her roommate Aiya was in this insane obsession led but dozens of other fan girls involving the night class that Kiara wanted no part of. She really didn't like any of them, except her real best friend Rima and Shiki, but she hasn't even talked to them in awhile. There was Yuuki as well but Kiara wasn't the best of friends with her, or hardly at all. Of course there was Zero as well, but she really hadn't talked to him in awhile... as a matter of fact, he almost seemed to avoid her.

Winter break was coming up pretty soon, and Kiara had figured to go home and visit her family, though she hadn't really missed them all that much. It was better then sticking around her she guessed. Only ones still around were more than likely Headmaster Cross, Yuuki, and Zero and Kiara really didn't want to stick around simply because of that fact. She wasn't entirely sure why but she just felt completely bugged.

After the last classes were over she decided to start packing things up for the trip home. Before she left, Kiara went to visit the stables; being with the horses was comforting to her. The building was completely deserted and this disappointed the girl. She had hoped that maybe Zero would be there visiting his white mare. _Nah..he's probably too busy dealing with things before break begins. _

Kiara spent a good amount of time stroking the equines and feeding them treats. They seemed to have appreciated the love. Finally it was time to leave. She grabbed her things and headed to the front gates where she had a taxi waiting to take her home.

She couldn't help feeling like her home was foreign. She hadn't been in it very long before she moved into the school so the house was fairly new to her. "Kiara!" She heard her mother squealing as she ran outside and grasped her daughter in a hug. Kiara shoved her off after a moment. "You're not still mad about school are you?"

Kiara sighed. "It isn't all bad." But she left it at that. Kiara had never had much of a strong relationship with her mother. The pair walked into the house and she was again greeted this time by her father. AT least she liked him better.

"So how is school! Tell us all about it!" Kiara decided to be a nice daughter and did so, you know with leaving out the part of blood sucking creatures of the night that also attended there. Her mother asked a lot of question, while her father just listened. She was asked about classes, her dorm, her roommate, friends she'd made. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Her mother asked eagerly.

"No." Kiara scowled. What a dumb thought woman.

"No need to get all defensive, it was just a question!" Her mother mocked the scowl.

"Yea well it was stupid to ask!" Kiara snapped.

"Of course. That's because you couldn't get a guys attention, right?" Her mom challenged.

Kiara glared. "I can too!"

"Prove it."

"Okay fine! I do have a boyfriend!" Kiara blinked in surprise after she said it and bit her lip hard. _Why the hell did I just say that?_

Her mom smirked victoriously. "I knew it!" Kiara felt like throwing a knife from her dinner at her mom, but she pushed the violent thoughts away. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, I understand. We can talk boys later." She said getting up with a wink.

* * *

Kiara looked around at what was supposed to be her room. It was really just plain since she had spent only a few days in it before she had went to school. She didn't have anything to make the room be called hers because all her things were in her dorm. She liked it that way anyways. Sometimes the academy felt more homely then this place ever would.

She sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Already she missed being at the school. Though she wasn't sure what she missed about it, after all it had been pretty lonely there too the past few weeks.

**"Are you dangerous to me as well? Do you hate yourself?" Kiara asked.**

**It was quiet for awhile before Zero finally answered.**

**"Yes."**

Kiara sighed. That was the real last time she had talked to him. She had no idea why Zero had just popped into her head at the moment. Of all the times, of all people. But that thought kept reeling in her head. **Do you hate yourself? **

**"Let's dance."**

**Kiara turned around. "What?"**

**"You heard me, let's dance." Zero repeated.**

Suddenly then the images of the ball was in her head, and when Zero had asked her to dance. Then he had kissed her. Of course after he drank her blood as well but she hadn't minded it. She hated to see him hurt like that. Again after he seemed to go into that state of depression then.

Kiara sighed and then rolled onto her side, hugging her pillow. It was the most girlish thing she had ever done. She was angry though. Sure the school was wonderful, but somehow it was changing her and hurting her all the same. Maybe she'd just stay home a little longer...

* * *

The days were flying by in break but Kiara never seemed to stay at ease. Her thoughts stayed clouded with emotion and she all knew the simple cause of it, a silver haired boy she knew, and she absolutely hated the feeling. Finally, with only a few days left of break she decided she just had to go back early.

"Leaving already! You can't, you only just got her!" Kiara's mother complained.

"I have to go back eventually." Kiara rolled her eyes. "What's a few days anyways?"

"A lot!" Her mom snapped.

"Common dear, don't upset your mom, please." Her dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kiara shook him off. "I have to go back now."

"Does it have to do with this boy you mentioned your first day home...?" Her mom pried.

Kiara glared. "Oh please mother get real!" She was glad at the moment she was an excellent liar.

"We can't change your mind in any way?" Her dad begged.

Kiara shook her head. "No I have got things to do anyways."

In the end Kiara ruled out. It wouldn't have mattered she would have called a taxi on her own anyways, but her parents eventually agreed. _I'm going to die when summer comes... _she thought with a shake of her head. She dozed off on the ride back to the school, and when she woke again, wasn't surprised to find the campus still deserted. "Good." She said out loud.

Kiara was walking back towards her dorms when she saw someone coming in her direction, male. Kiara let out a breath when she saw it as Zero. "Hi..." she said softly.

He gave a short wave. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Got tired of home life." Kiara shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but her heart was racing. Zero only gave a short nod but showed now intention of furthering conversation. "So...how was your break?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing exciting happened." He replied back and glanced at her bags. "Need some help." She really didn't but she nodded her head, hopping it wasn't to enthusiastically because this was at least a start. So Zero grabbed a few of her bags and followed her back to her dorm. No one was here so neither cared whether he entered the girls dorm or not, and Kiara went to his all the time. Or she had anyways.

When they reached her room, Zero set her things down and had turned to go when Kiara couldn't take it anymore. "Are you okay?" She asked suddenly.

Zero turned back around. "Yes."

Kiara bit her lip and looked away. "You didn't seem okay... I was just wondering and all..."

"Dont worry about it." He replied.

Kiara gave a frustrated sigh. "Well I do worry about it!"

"Why?" Zero asked puzzled.

Kiara wanted to scream but she also didn't know what to say. After mentally fighting with herself she only said, "Because I do."

It was quiet for awhile before Zero walked over to her. "You don't have to worry about it, it's too much of a problem. I don't want you involved in it."

"Well I do anyways." Kiara replied stubbornly and it was Zero's turn to sigh.

"Look it's already gone too far. Kaname's going after you and I will not let him bring you into this. I will not let him make another creature like me." That anger and hatred had returned to his face again.

"You're not a creature." Kiara said softly.

Zero didnt notice she said that. "I'll protect you while I can but I won't always be able to do so. Before long I'll be too dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of you." Kiara turned stubborn again.

"You should be." Zero answered.

"I don't like to do things the way they're suppose to go."

Zero almost wanted to laugh, almost. "This time you should." He said and started to turn to go again. He opened her door to leave when Yuuki had come running down the hall and stopped out of breath.

"Zero we have a new student coming. In the night class."

**Well that's the end of that! I really really really hope you enjoyed that and will stick around for more chapters. You guys really need to check out my poll. I need to know what you guys want. Sooo pleeease check it out and I want your guys feedback as well! I will try my best not to delay this any longer but I have no idea where life is taking me now. **


	14. Chapter 14 New Student

**Alright again here is another chapter guys. I have been reading a lot of fanfics for a series I read and I was thinking about doing a fanfic for it myself as well, but I'm not entirely sure where I am going to go with it at the moment. So for now I am thinking a plot, then for the first time ever (something I never do) I am detailing in each chapter instead of winging the entire story. After that then I will write up the first chapter and put it up, so for a little while only this fanfic still remains but I will NEVER neglect it. **

**Anywho on to the story. My disclaimer: Don't own any VK related parts to the story only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there. We all know how'd it go if I did. **

"Who is the new student?" Zero asked, staring down at little Yuuki.

"A vampire." Yuuki replied, returning the look back up at Zero. The boy didn't say anything so after a few minutes, Yuuki continued. "She's a noble, in the night class." Well at least all of those things were obvious. "Actually we have to go see headmaster to greet her now." She added looking at her wrist as if there was a watch telling her the time there.

Kiara looked at the two desperately. Zero stepped out of the room and Yuuki gave her a small wave. "We'll see you later Kiara." Kiara sighed and slumped against the wall. Great, all they needed where some more vampires around.

She decided since at the moment there was nothing else to do she might as well go grab some lunch. Since virtually no one was at the school, she sat alone at a table by a big window. While she ate she stared blankly out the window. Three figures down there walking by caught her attention. One was Yuuki the one Zero and the third a girl, middle height between the two with brown hair.

Kiara watched them for awhile until they had disappeared out of sight in the direction of the moon dorms. Kiara finished her lunch and tossed what was left over away. She ended up going back to her room and being restless. Why in the world had she come home early again? Oh right, stupid reasons. Well she at least could be going after that stupid reason.

Finally about evening time, Kiara couldn't take the restlessness anymore and she took off out of her dorm again. She wondered all over the deserted campus. Finally she turned course and headed to the boys dorm. This time at least she wouldn't get bitched at for going in here, since there was no one there to bitch. She knocked on the door when she got there and there was no answer so she turned the knob and walked in. "Zero?" No answer. Where in the world was that boy.

Kiara sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced around the room. There wasn't too much in the room, sort of plain. It was also pretty depressing. What does this boy do with his life? Does anything interest him at all?

Suddenly the door opened and in came Zero, dressed in casual and comfy looking clothes with a towel around his neck and light hair dripping wet. _Oh. _Kiara realized. "Why are you here?" He asked closing his door.

Kiara shrugged. "Bored. Kinda curious about the new student."

"Oh. Zero replied and then started to viciously towel dry his hair. Kiara laughed at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied with a smirk.

"You know this is kind of an invasion of privacy just letting yourself into my room like that."

"Well you know there's this neat thing called a lock. It's right there on the door, you should try it sometime." That resulted with a wet towel being flung at her face. "What afraid I'd go through your things?"

"Isn't much to go through." Zero mumbled in response.

"Oh so you wouldn't care if I'd rummage through your dresser and find your boy shorts?" Kiara grinned wickedly.

Zero only stared at her. "Her name is Airalyn"

"No changing the subject!" Kiara yelled and the she frowned. "Huh. What's she like?"

"She's a vampire." When Kiara didn't react Zero kept talking. "I guess she seems alright. Harmless so far. Less of a trouble maker then you are."

"HEY!" Kiara yelled, offended.

"Well it's true." Zero shrugged.

"Hmph." Kiara pouted. Zero tipped his head to the side, looking at her. After a minute he slowly shook his head and sat at the other end of his bed from her. It was silent for awhile. "You hate being a vampire." That wasn't a question, it was a statement so Zero just slightly nodded his head. "What does that mean exactly?" She turned her head to look at him and his face showed confusion. "You hate yourself and you hate your life what does that mean?" Her voice was rising with each word.

Zero looked down. "I'm not a normal vampire. One day I'll just be a mindless beast and I'll be killed."

"That's it? End of story?" Kiara stared at him in disbelief.

"Yea." Zero replied and looked up.

"How can you be that way? Why would you not care about being murdered?" Kiara emphasized the word.

"It isn't murder. I'd be the murderer. It'd be the best thing."

"For who? You?"

"You." Zero answered.

Kiara stared at him for awhile. Then she said quietly. "I don't want you to die."

"Why?"

Kiara didn't know how to answer that. "It just isn't right."

"So it's the right thing to let me live and roam the streets viciously killing innocent people?"

"You won't do that." Kiara responded.

"Yes. You have no idea about any of this."

"According to Kaname I know way more than I should."

"Then why don't you go tell him your problems."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "They're not my problems. They're yours." When Zero said nothing else she got up and walked to the door. After she opened it she glanced back at him, but he wasn't looking at her. She shook her head and slammed the door.

Kiara bit her lip to hold back her tears. _Why must he be so goddamn stubborn? I don't see how anyone could just let their life be controlled by something else. It isn't right! _Kiara thought as she walked back through the dusk.

"I can help him." Kiara jumped out of her thoughts when a voice sounded behind her.

"For Christs sakes stop doing that dammit!" Kiara yelled turning to glare at whom she knew would be Kaname. When had he returned? Or had he left at all?

"Sorry." Though Kiara doubted he was. "I told you I can help him."

"Why in Sam's hell should I ever trust you?"

The vampires answer was simple. "What other choice do you have?" Kiara looked at him for awhile. She really didn't have any other option.

She sighed. "Well...what can you do?"

* * *

"KIIIIIAAARRRAAA!" Aiya screamed and jumped on top of her roommate. "Oh my god I missed you!" She shrieked excitedly.

Kiara grumbled her irritations under her breath. Cruel as it sounded, Kiara wasn't sure she missed the obnoxious girl.

"Oh please please come with me! We have to visit the night class, it's been like FOREVER since I've seen any of them.!" Aiya bounced up and down.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Fine sure whatever just chill. Did you have caffeine today?"

"Only a bit." Aiya laughed and dragged her "friends" hand along behind her. "Oh they are all so beautiful!" Aiya gasped when she saw a few guys walk by. "Oh! Who is that?" The girl squinted her eyes.

"The new girl?" Kiara asked looking in the direction Aiya was wandering in. Aiya was wandering in! "AIYA!" Kiara yelled when the girl disappeared behind the gates of the moon dorm.

Kiara ran after her. "A new girl? In the night class?" Aiya noticed her carrying a white uniform draped over the girls arm. "Great. All we need is more competition."

"Competition for what?" Kiara stared at Aiya like she was deranged.

Aiya ignored her. "What's her name?"

Kiara blinked. "A...Air...Aiyana...Air...Ayin..."

"Airalyn." A chipper voice answered along side them.

"Takuma.." Kiara glanced over at him.

"Oh my gosh HI!" Aiya waved energetically.

"Hello there." The blonde boy waved back sweetly. "Let me escort you ladies out." Aiya nodded dumbly following him like a lost puppy.

"Oh good lord." Kiara followed after them.

"Have a nice day ladies. Good bye Kiara." Takuma waved to them and Kiara waved her head back with one hand and the other continuing to guide her roommate away.

"Causing trouble like always Kiara?" Kiara turned her head to see Zero walking over to them. He was in uniform.

She gave him a sad glance remembering their previous conversation. "Yea..."

"You admitted to it?" Zero looked at her, concerned.

"Huh? Oh.. sure." She shrugged.

Zero shook his head and walked away. "What's with the face?" Aiya asked, back on earth.

"What face?" Kiara asked.

"That depressed face." Aiya poked her. "Did something happen with Zero."

"Dunno. Kiara answered nonchalantly.

"Bull. Talk to him about it." Aiya gave her a shove.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like him!"

Kiara stared at her like she was an alien. "Yea okay. 'Sides it's impossible to talk to him about anything."

"Duh it's Zero." Aiya smiled. "It'll be okay." Aiya gave her a friendly hug.

"Yea." Kiara replied.

**At that is the end of that. Bleh. Nothing too exciting yet and still didn't get much on the new student yet. This needs to pick up! It will don't worry but I want reviews from you guys! Oh yea you're welcome for another chapter so quickly, that was again winged in like an hour! x3 **


	15. Chapter 15 AntiVamp

**Hey everyone! It's been a little while I know. I'm sorry. I had to think of where to go with this next but I am getting the idea. Here's the thing, pretty soon I'm going to Florida. So during the plane ride I will probably be writing for both this fanfic and my newest one if you've seen it. I will have wifi access so may be uploads to chapters as well depending on if I have time or not. **

**Anywho, if you check out my profile I have a little survey like thing on there and a link to a new image that is of Kiara and reveals two things upcoming in this chapter. So you can look at that first and then come back and read or just read this xD Lol**

**On with this story.. oh yea disclaimer. We know how this goes. Don't own any VK charries or events of what not only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I throw in. We know how it'd go if I did.**

Kiara was walking towards the stables for her phys ed class. That was one of her favorite things about this place. A place that understood equines is a sport and a great one for a phys ed class. She loved spending free time here as well. When she ended up inside the building there was something strange about the place. Then her eyes spotted it. A new horse in one of the far corner stalls. The creature has a large head, with a long flowing mane and was solid black. The horse was also very big.

"Wow he's gorgeous." She felt awestruck.

"She." Kiara jumped and turned to see Zero had walked in behind her.

"Well she is beautiful. When did she get here?" Kiara was already walking to the mares stall.

"Last night some time. A new project I guess. Some student gets to take on the challenge of working with her." Zero shrugged and followed her. He didn't have his jack on so his white shirt was hanging loosely around him. "They wanted me to but I've already got Lily." He glanced back at the white mare staring over at them with jealousy in her dark eyes.

"I'd love to do." Kiara stopped in front of the stall and held up her hand to the horses nose. "Does she have a name?"

Zero shrugged again. "Far as I know no."

Kiara thought a minute. "What is she like?"

"Fiery." He shook his head. "She's not crazy.. not like... " He glanced back again. "Just strong and powerful. Full of plenty of spirit."

Kiara looked at him finally. "Then I will name her Nina."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Interesting name. I think it suits her though." He looked at the mare who twitched her velvety ears back and forth. "I don't suppose anyone would mind if you worked with her. I could teach my secrets."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You don't have secrets. You're not a horse whisperer; Lily's just the devil."

"So she listens to me. I must know what I'm doing then."

"No you're personalities just match."

"What do you mean by that?" Zero crossed his arms.

"Oh nothing." Kiara smiled slyly.

Zero shook his head. "Better watch out then. Maybe one day she'll just get ya."

"You wouldn't let her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"'Cuz it will mess up all the work you put into her." Kiara stuck her tongue out at him the darted off from his reach.

Kiara ended up spending plenty more time out there working with Nina while Zero took care of Lily. She had this awesome horse she got to take care of and better yet it involved spending a lot of one on one time with Zero. Okay maybe she did like him, just a little.

* * *

"Humans are so interesting, don't you think Kaname-sama?" The new student to the night class, Airalyn asked while fiddling with a white chess piece.

"Of course they are." Kaname answered seeming distracted. He was watching out the window and his eyes landed on Kiara as she walked down the side walk side by side with the hunter. The average normal human that knew their secret, that crushed on their enemy and a pathetic excuse for a vampire at that. She'd be better off dead and yet, there might be some use to her yet. Kaname turned around and leaned against the window, staring at the chess piece in the girls hands. "You're so curious about them aren't you?"

Aira tipped her head sideways. "A little. But can you blame me? I've never seen them... up close." She fumbled to figure out the right words. "They've only ever been a meal to me, not something I ever considered living beside."

"The headmaster has..interesting theories. You're settling well though?" At her nod, the vampire continued. "I would like your help with something."

Aira froze for a moment then set the piece back on the board where it had originally been. "How so?"

"There is a very interesting human I'd like you to meet. She.. knows of us." He paused.

"Is this that little dainty girl. Who yet seems both obnoxious and a little bit dense. The short brown haired one?"

He shook his head. "Not her. Not Yuuki. This is an average human who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and discovered our secret. I let her go though you see. She's a frustrating human and very persistent. She can't let things go and always has to keep digging to find out more. She won't keep her nose out of trouble." He explained. Aira looked at him with interest. "So I would like you to give her something." He turned his back went over to a table and pulled something off of it all wrapped up, then handed it over to Aira.

"What is it?" She asked and unwrapped it in his hands. Her eyes lit up. "What is this for?"

"I need her to have it in case she ever needed to use it. Which I believe at the right time it will serve her well."

"But I'm confused as to what all this means. If she's just an average human..."

"Airalyn." He cut her off softly, putting his hands on either side on her face and caressing her cheek softly. She was, as he expected, spellbound. She remained silent with her eyes locked on his as if in a trance. "Give this to Kiara. Tell her nothing. Go." He released her and the girl turned.

With the long wrapped object in one hand she walked out the door. Kaname turned back to the chess board. He added a new piece to it and moved a few others around it. He smirked.

* * *

Kiara was busy running a brush over Nina's sleek coat, grooming her up to a shiny ebony and she didnt realize that anyone had come in. She popped up when she heard a strange voice saying her name. Turning she saw the new girl behind her, and she looked a little strange. She was carrying something long wrapped up in a cloth.

"Hey...?" Kiara asked wearily.

"I bring you something." She held out the thing in both her hands, with her head slightly bowed.

"Alright..." Kiara stared at her for awhile. This was..strange. Kiara picked it up and it ended up being a little on the weighted side, more than she expected yet not as heavy as it could have been.

Airalyn stood up straight and then turned and walked back out again. "Hey wait! What is this?" Kiara's yells were pretty hopeless though because the girl was gone. She groaned and unwrapped what was inside.

Kiara gasped when she saw a long sword in a black sheath. There were crystal blue gems embedded in the handle and taking it out, it shown a bright shiny silver. _What would anyone give me this for? _She wondered. _From who?_

__"Where did you get that?" Kiara looked up as Zero walked in.

"It came from that new girl." Kiara started and then stopped as she noticed the look of fury in his eyes. He went to grab it from her by they blade but then jumped back from it as soon as he touched it.

"It's an anti-vampire weapon." He said while at the same time taking out his own weapon. The Bloody Rose gun.

"Why would she give me this?" Kiara stared at it, and after a moment looked at Zero and shifted it away from him, somehow that made her feel better.

"I have no idea." He looked out the doorway as if the answer was there, but obviously it wasn't. "Something strange is going on and I don't trust it. I can feel something is going to happen. Put that thing away. It isn't a toy and you should never use it unless you absolutely have to." Kiara stared at him blankly. "Don't tell me you'd need help figuring out how to use it."

Kiara glared. "I'm not an idiot Zero!" But her anger faded quickly as she looked at the weapon in her hands. _Why? _She wondered. Was there really a reason she was going to need it like Zero suspected. Who would want her to have it anyway? There was something that had definitely been off about the girl when she came. As if she wasn't controlling what she was doing. Zero was right about one thing. Something strange was going on.

**That's it for that chapter! What do you guys think about where this is going now? Do you like it? What do you think is going on? What do you think Kaname has in store? Remember this somewhat follows the real story and not entirely at the same time. For help note that I am completely update on the Manga, I read online. ;) Can you figure it out? **


	16. Chapter 16 Attack

**Hey there everyone! Time for the next chapter of Metallic Blood. Now before I start, I'd like to explain some things. I was looking over the fan book the past few days, and I hatched up an idea. Well I believe I told you (and sorry if I hadn't) that this hasn't had a direct forward plot yet, I kind just wrote as I went. I work better that way. Well looking through there I hatched up a solid idea to work for on this plot. **

**This plot now will answer all your questions. Why is Kaname after Kiara for? Find out a little more into the truth of Kiara that she doesnt even know. Bring in more characters along with the story; I already mentioned it follows the original story line. Also, anyone notice how Kiara looks strikingly similar to Yuuki, like a mirror image? There is a direct reason for that now. ^.^**

**So for a further note, I need to scoot things along here. I have a lot more I have to cover, so we are probably advancing in the story a lot more now, but no worries. That does not meant the story is rushing now. It has plenty more to go and is far far from over. I'll be nice and give you a sort of more KiaraxZero chapter, but it will also be intense as well and the start of the real beginning of the story. I also have details (story lines) down for three more chapters after this one, so they should all come close together. :D **

**Oh yea and you know disclaimer, I do not own the VK characters, plots, scenes etc, only my OC Kiara, my part of the fan fiction of of course any random bob I decide to throw in :3 **

**Oh yes one more thing to throw in. Shizuka and Ichiru will not come into my fan fic. I'm not following the story that much and they have, well no purpose in my fan fic. Yes we know what went on in Zero's past and all that but they just won't help my story not at this point. I'm not killing them off either, I mean maybe I'll make them come in at some point very much later in the story. Just the part where they do come in the story won't happen like that in my fic. Understand? Good. Read :D **

It had been much more time later. Kiara spend most of her time these days working with her new found friend horse. She also spent a lot of it with Zero. They grew more and more closer, and Zero seemed almost less depressed then he has been. There had also even been a few soft sweet moments shared with the too. Every now and then Zero also taught Kiara how to use her sword she had been given. She never really complained much since the weapon was pretty cool after all. She really loved it and she loved learning to fight with it as well, especially thanks to her awesome teacher.

At the moment the two were heading out to town. Zero had been given errands for the Headmaster and since Yuuki was currently busy otherwise, Kiara went with him. They only had a few other places to go to.

Stepping out of the last shop Kiara stopped. "My tummy just rumbled really loudly." She glanced down at it under her sleek black top.

"You're hungry." Zero stated the obvious.

Kiara glared at him. "Duh idiot!" She rolled her eyes. "Let's go get something to eat. We only have one more stop anyways, and besides I am in no hurry to return." Zero nodded his agreement and the pair headed in the direction of a little diner.

"Can I pardon you two for some help?" A small and dainty little woman suddenly said from behind them.

They both turned. "Yea, what do you need?" Kiara responded, looking her over.

"I just need something heavy lifted." She replied quietly and both nodded. "Over here." She said and started to lead them across the street to an alley way.

"This is never good." Zero mumbled beside her. What was so bad about a little woman needing help?

They came out on the other side to a big open courtyard that was completely empty otherwise. The woman stopped. "So where is this thing?" Kiara asked, suddenly not caring if she was rude. She had a sudden feeling Zero had been right. He was, as a matter of fact, when suddenly they were surrounded all over by dozens or so more people. Vampires, actually. "Curse us for wanting to do a damn good deed."

Zero already held out his gun at arms length and pointed in the direction of the woman. "What are they?" Kiara asked when she slid out her own sword from behind her.

"Not level e. I don't think anyways, they aren't insane." He scanned over the crowd. No they all still looked like normal human beings.

"Well what if they are sane? Are they still dangerous?" Kiara asked, looking at them as well.

"All vampires are dangerous." He didn't look at Kiara but he didn't have to. Kiara didn't have time to shake her head when suddenly one lunged out at them. Zero turned and shot it before she could think but a few more brave ones hopped out as well and he turned to them. Kiara braced herself. "There's too many!" She yelled.

She fought with all her might, twisting in every direction with the ringing of the gun behind her. This was ridiculous. What the hell was this all about and where did it come from? It wasn't all for nothing and they targeted them for a reason.

Just as Kiara drew her sword up from the ashes of one vampire something hit her hard onto the ground. She screamed and rolled over to stare up into the crazy red blood lust eyes of the monster on top of her. It held a painful grasp on her, digging long claws into her skin. "ZERO!" She screamed when the vampire moved its fangs towards her neck.

There was another loud bang and the vampire lit up and then fell into thousands of little grains of ash. Kiara coughed and rolled out of the dust and stood up in time to dodge another one.

Zero ran to her side. "This is crazy. We can't fight them all, common." He grabbed her and together they both fled.

The vampires gave a strong chase and they had to fight till they were in the clear. Running towards town again would be a shear massacre. So they ran farther from it, into no where.

Zero shoved in through a boarded up door and they both ran into the darkness of the building again before Zero slammed it shut. They hurried to move a few heavy chests in front of the door. It wouldn't ever be enough to stop vampires, but they'd have to be persistent enough. They weren't.

After a few minutes it grew silent again. The vampires finally gave up the chase. Zero turned from the door to look at Kiara. She had a hand over her arm where there was a good amount of blood dripping down her skin. She glanced up at Zero and wasn't surprised to see his eyes glowing red. She glanced back at her arm again. "You can take it, it's okay." She said softly. He didn't answer but she guessed maybe he shook his head, he did something that she caught from the corner of her eye. "No really. It'd be better for both of us." She shrugged as if it were nothing and really it wasn't. She held out her arm towards him and she knew he couldn't help eyeing her blood hungrily. He wiped it off her with his hand then licked it clean. It was good but not enough. He let his mouth cover the wound and sucked up the blood. Kiara winced, but it didn't hurt too bad. He knew when to stop and when he did he took the cuff from his sleeve and ripped it, tying it tightly to her arm to stop the bleeding.

Zero gave her a desperate look but she smiled, saying she was okay. Zero gently kissed her forehead. "We have to go back now and find out what's going on."

Kiara nodded her head. "Yea no kidding. A savage vampire attack isn't normal, nor is it good. Not here in town where innocent humans are at." Zero gave her a funny look. "Well ya know it's not every day that army of vampires attack okay!" He seemed satisfied with that response and then the two took their chance on exiting.

They didn't run into anymore vampires the whole trip back.


	17. Chapter 17 Connection

**Hello there everyone! Here is finally the next chapter. I may or may not be nice enough to put the following chapter after this one up because of two ... or three reasons. I feel like staying up a little late tonight and writing seems like a nice idea, a break from drawing some, I think you guys have been waiting long enough and could deserve to chapters, and finally I think it would be highly unfair leaving you hanging brutally. Well... maybe anyways ;) **

**Not much chit chat this time again. You know the drill with disclaimers. Don't own any of the VK characters, plots, scenes etc, only my OC Kiara and any other random bob I happen to throw in and yea. If I did... :D**

Zero and Kiara return to the school fairly quickly, mostly to avoid anymore unwanted confrontations and to pretty much figure out what in Sam's hell was going on. They split off in separate directions, promising to get back once someone found anything that made sense. Kiara started rushing first towards the direction of the dorms. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and nearly ran headlong into Rima.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Kiara exclaimed when she slid to a stop in front of the girl.

Rima shook her head. "No problem, I wasn't either."

Kiara noted something seems strangely off about the girl. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rima shook her head again. "No. Something really strange is going on." Kiara was about to say that she knew that as well but Rima continued, not really seeming to see Kiara though. "Shiki doesn't seem like himself."

Kiara looked at her strangely. "What does that mean?"

Rima shrugged. "I don't know really. He isn't himself though. He seems oddly different somehow." Kiara stared at her. She wondered if that really had much to do with what was going on, or an odd similarity. Rima seemed to still be lost in thought so instead of further bothering her, Kiara went on her way. She kept heading in quite a hurry to the dorm. When she got there, she got an even bigger surprise.

There were at least 3 or 4 night class students guarding the door into the girls dorm. "Kiara. Good you're here. Go inside and stay in there. Kaname's orders." One of them said.

"Wait why? For what?" Kiara scowled. Like she ever wanted to listen to that guy.

"Not entirely sure. Just told to do something so I'm doing it. Go inside." Kiara wanted to argue but the problem was she had actually intended to go inside so she went in anyways. She wasn't exactly sure what she had been planning to do so she figured she should find Yuuki. The girl seemed to be close to Kaname, and if he was involved, maybe she knew.

Kiara headed in the direction of Yuuki's room that she shared with her friend Yori. Kiara knocked but there was no answer so she tried the handle and it was unlocked.

The girl was huddled in the corner of the room in a tight little ball. When Kiara entered she slowly raised her head. Her eyes seemed hollow, and she acted as if she wasn't even really there. "Yuuki..." Kiara starts but then she freezes. An odd sensation comes over her and she lunges herself onto Yuuki, holding onto the other girl tightly. Yuuki picked up her head and looked at Kiara, still not seeming to really see her. Kiara gasped. When she looked at Yuuki the girl was covered in blood, and so where the surrounding walls. She looked around the room with Yuuki mirroring her and noticed the entire room was splattered with blood. Both girls screamed and held on to one another tightly.

Suddenly both girls released one another and looked at themselves then around them. Everything was fine. What had just happened? Kiara shook her head. She felt this odd connection with Yuuki all of a sudden just then. It was so strange and judging by the other girls look, she felt the same...

**Okay another reason to write the other chapter and upload it was because that one was super short. Fortunately for you guys the next chapter is going to be much longer, and it is the chapter where it all comes together and makes sense. The questions shall now be answered! Plus you will all get the biggest surprise that you never expected. eheheehehehehehehe - That's my evil laugh by the way =D Be thankful I am not being mean and making you wait :) **


	18. Chapter 18 Sisters

**Alright everyone. Here is the next chapter exactly like I promise. I hope you are ready. You better be prepared because it is going to be big! Be prepared for the biggest surprise ever that you were never expecting! You really have to have to have to let me know what you thought of this chapter. It is super important because this is the whole for this entire fanfic. I need to know what you think but I am positive you will love it :) **

**Okay as a fair warning from the last chapter some time has past. Not a few days or anything, maybe like an hour or two or so. In between from the past chapter to this chapter is when it happens. Yuuki awakens. I'm telling you this solely so it makes sense to you. So now as this chapter starts, Yuuki has been awakened to a vampire now. That's what has happened in the time from the last chapter to now. So there ya go...**

**Anywho you know my disclaimer. Dont own VK characters, plots, scenes etc. Only Kiara and any other bob I throw in etc. Cause you know if I did... 0=)**

Kiara leans against the window sill, looking down at the dark school grounds below. She was trying so hard to make sense of everything that her head began to hurt. She sighed. First the vampire attacks in town, then Rima claiming something is off with Shiki, and then there was Yuuki. They both went into some state of... shock? What was all that blood and where did it come from. Clearly, it wasn't real. But neither seemed to understand any of it when it was over. It was just all so confusing.

Kiara heard the door opened and turned around to see Yuuki walking in. But the girl seemed different. Yuuki's hair was suddenly longer. Had the girl put in extensions? Kiara thought it was hardly the time at all to play fashionista. Kiara noted the the girls hair was about as long as her own and suddenly Kiara felt like she was looking in the mirror. _This is so strange._ she thought.

Yuuki stopped only inches in front of Kiara, who looked at her in surprise. Something wasn't right, the girl seemed off again. "I'm sorry...sister." Kiara gives her a look in confusion but suddenly Yuuki grabs a hold of her in an iron type grip and her mouth hung open, baring...fangs?! Kiara screamed. What the hell was this?!

Yuuki bites down hard onto Kiara's flesh and she yelled again. She didn't remember ever having felt that much pain being bitten before. What the hell?! Kiara struggled to get free but Yuuki was unnaturally strong. _I have to be dreaming. This can't be real. Ow! But it hurts so bad! _Kiara's thoughts swarmed and she kicked and fought but it was no use. The room began to swirl around her, and her eyes slid shut. She felt terribly dizzy and her head was spiking with pain now. Her fingertips felt cold as all the blood was being drained from her. She felt light headed and faint. _She's killing me. Why?! I don't want to die..._ She thought before she completely passed out...

* * *

Kiara's eyes slowly tried to open up, but it was rather hard. She still felt so light. _But if I'm dead I shouldn't feel anything..._ She thought. She blinked a couple times and a surge of strength shot through her. Her eyes automatically burst open and her room seemed so bright even though it was night and dark. It was so clear in her room. She could see every last little detail even though the room was pitch black. What the hell. She heard the sounds of footsteps on the side walk outside, the night class that had been guarding their dorm, she could hear their voices too. But they were so far and outside. She also smelled blood. A lot of it and strongly too. It also smelled...appealing.

Kiara opened her mouth and then closed it again. Then she quickly opened her mouth because that had felt strange. She ran her tongue over her teeth and froze. She ran her tongue over and over again and then put her fingers to her mouth, gliding them down over her two, newly elongated canines. She gasped.

She turned her head when she felt a movement beside her on the bed she was now laying on. Yuuki was there, her hair still as long. Her mouth hung open with the fangs Kiara seen before and her mouth was covered in blood. Her blood. Kiara stared at her like she never even seen her before. "you...you're...you're a vampire...you...you bit me..." The realization suddenly hit her. "Oh my god! You're a vampire and you bit me! Now I'm a vampire! Holy crap how did that happen!? What the heck...wait does that mean...you... you have to be a... but how could you be...you're a human..or you were...and now...oh gosh! Am I going to become a level e now? I can't do that.. I can't... what about my parents...what will they... " Kiara rambled on, completely on freak out mode.

Yuuki gently laid a hand on Kiara's shoulder and she immediately shut up. Yuuki hung her head. "I remember my past now." She began, speaking in a low tone. Kiara stared at her; at this point she didn't even want to point out that made no relevant sense, because honestly it didn't matter. "I remembered when Kaname awakened me." Kiara should have figured he was behind it. Again though, she really didn't care to complain or comment much of any way. "I am a pureblood vampire. I am a Kuran. Daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran. Kaname is my brother. My mother hid my vampire traits to protect me...from something terrible..."

Kiara looked at the sullen girl. "Why did you bite me? How could you do that to me?" She suddenly exploded again. "Now I'm going to eventually fall to a level e! How could you do that to me!?"

Yuuki shushed her again. "That's not the case. I've awakened you too. I figured it would have been better to be me that have it been Kaname."

"Wait..awakened me...? You're not saying I'm a pureblood too are you?" Kiara's eyes widened.

"No. You're not." Now she felt even more confused. Yuuki sighed and then continued. "My father Haruka had a baby with your mother, and that baby was you. I don't know the entire story behind his reasoning, it wasn't an affair, vampires don't work that way you see. You're an aristocrat vampire. Kaname will have to explain it too you, for I don't even understand it myself. But there is a serious problem. It is dangerous enough that he felt it was time to bring us back to our real lives."

Kiara looked at the girl in front of her as if she never seen her before. She is an aristocrat vampire and she never knew her entire life. Her entire life has been a huge lie. Yuuki's father, is her father...and that meant... Yuuki is her half sister!

* * *

**What a lovely cliffhanger too... well guess what. I'm not done yet. I am giving you the next chapter now too! Yay! But don't worry, that one is going to drive you even more madly insane as well! Ehehehehehehe =D So be prepared because in a few here comes the next chapter as well. **


	19. Chapter 19 Mistake

**As I said I decided to be generous and give you the next chapter as well. This happens to be the final chapter that I have prewritten, so at the moment, there probably won't be another chapter for a little while, until I figure out where to go from here. But hey you get three chapters in one night. Don't complain. How did ya like the last chapter? Bet ya got dozens and dozens of questions floating through your head right now. Well hopefully most of them will be answered in this chapter. Of course I can guarantee more will arise! Mean, aren't I?**

**Oh yea everyone, go check out the new renovated forum for Metallic Blood: __****:** myforums/ANinjasGirl/2707077

**Welp here ya go. Next chapter enjoy. We all know I don't own VK characters, plots, scenes, etc. Only my OC Kiara and the other random bob that I throw in as well, plus the fanfic of course. :) Because if I did... =D**

Kiara freezes, and her eyes widen as sudden realization hits her. The father she has known all her life, that she grew up with, and that raised her, isn't even her real father. Her entire life has been a lie. She's been living a way that she shouldn't have ever even lived. Why hadn't she ever met the other side of her family, why didn't her mother tell her the truth, and even more yet why didn't Yuuki remember anything. Why didn't Yuuki know of her as a sister, why weren't their any memories from before. Yuuki had told her she was put into a human as a toddler, but there was nothing involving Kiara at all. Where had she been at the time? So many questions and none of it made any sense.

The door opened and both girls looked up to see Kaname coming in. Kiara suddenly felt the most hot red angry hatred towards him that she have ever felt in her entire life. "I figured it would be best for me to come and explain things to you." Kiara glared at him. He knew everything all along and he kept that from the both of them. Kiara felt a strange urge to protect Yuuki, her half-sister. Especially from this menace. But she remembered Kaname was Yuuki's brother... so partially her own as well. Gross. Kiara thought.

"Yuuki was kept hidden from the entire world until she was a toddler, only being able to see the lower part of our home, never the outside. Kiara on the other hand, was to live a normal carefree life from the start. You were to be a human from the day of your birth and the rest of your life would be normal and easy. This vampire world was not to be for you Kiara." Kiara didn't understand. Both were hidden, but differently. Why? Was something wrong with either one of them? With her? She couldn't be a vampire? Was there such thing as someone being a lousy vampire and she was deemed so from birth?

"When Yuuki was about 5 years old, my uncle Rido Kuran came. He wanted Yuuki. He had always loved Juri, but he couldn't have her because of his brother. He was extremely jealous so he wanted Yuuki because she resembled her mother so much. So we had to protect her from him. We had to protect you as well because he wanted you dead, Kiara." Kiara gasped. "He didn't know at the time that you were already long gone though."

"You see Kiara, you never should have happened. You should have been a pureblood vampire instead of the mistake made my Haruka. No one really knows why he created you though he had a specific reason. Rido felt though you shouldn't even exist though, that you're a disgrace." Kiara felt anger boiling inside her. She was a mistake, something that never should have happened. Why? Because she wasn't a pureblood. That wasn't her fault. That was her fathers who for some reason made that choice that no one understands but she's hated for it anyways. That wasn't fair at all but she got that there wasn't much fairness to this Rido character, or in the vampire world at all. A whole world she didn't understand.

"Rido ended up murdering Haruka." Kaname continued and Kiara felt a mixture of anger and hurt. She never would get to know who her real father was. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He wasn't suppose to have had her, but he had some sort of reasoning. After all he was her father as well, and now she'd never know him. "Juri sacrificed herself to turn Yuuki human, to protect her. She would no longer know the vampire world as well. Both of you would live your lives as humans. As safe as you possibly could be."

"The headmaster then took in Yuuki and raised her as his own. She would live life at the school under my watch. You Kiara would also live as a human, in a normal life farther away. It would make things easier to be away from Yuuki, to never know her at all. Somehow though you ended up back here at the academy, right into the path of danger. I believe your mother did it on purpose. She must have been tired of you living a lie and wanted for some way for you to find out the truth about who you are. Foolish woman though. She put you at serious risk."

"Why then..." Kiara started. "Did you decide that now we should be awakened? To be our selves again?"

Kaname looked at her for a long time. "Because it would be safest now then to be weak and fragile humans. You see I had destroyed Rido after he killed Haruka, but I was incapable of killing him. After 10 years he has finally regenerated himself and he is back. He is coming after you to destroy you, his brothers silly mistake, and to take the princess he is sought after." Kanames eyes rested on Yuuki.

Great, a crazy uncle she never even knew she had, a vicious pureblood who hated her existence, was on his way to kill her.

**Well there ya have it. All your questions answered? Bet ya have hundreds more! Hehehe. Ah.. well i have a few requests for all of you. Definitely, you must must must let me know what you think. Also don't be afraid to ask questions, I will answer them all in the next chapter so everyone will know the answers incase they wondered themselves but were to shy to ask. I would also like to ask of all aspiring artists out there if anyone would like to do fanart, they can do so. I bet this would spike a whole bunch of ideas. It can be posted in the fanart archive chapter I have up as well if you'd like, anonymous or not. **

**Well anyways get cracking with those reviews and questions. You have no idea how much I would appreciate to hear what you thought of these past few chapters, because they are the whole of this story. They make this story, so its important now more than ever to let me know what you think, ok ;) Only takes a second. Thanks you guys! Love all my fans! Keep reading! **


	20. Chapter 20 Heartbreak

**Hello everyone. I have a few things to discuss here. First thing first is that I have revamped my forum and would love for my fans to check it out. I really would like for it to become active. www. fanfiction (.net) myforums/ANinjasGirl/2707077 - no spaces or ()Go check it out. There is room to talk for Vampire Knight talk, the fanfictions talks, and questions and comments. I plan to increase some more with maybe forum games and a role-play or two that can be Vampire Knight and the fanfiction related but that shall come later, only when I know people are interested in the forum. If not what would be the point then, right?**

**Anyways I've got a few good reviews for that last chapter! I am glad everyone loved it. I plan to reply to a few right here.**

**First up we have from Destiny Xavier16: **Zero is going to hate Kiara now! Why?! **Well that is a devastating thought. Here is my answer to this. I am fully updated on 85 and for those of you who aren't you simply know Zero claimed to hatred to Yuuki and to destroy her as a pureblood or of the sort, but since I am further along I am okay with this aspect for Kiara, I assure you I know what I'm doing :) As for it being pretty unfair, well in English class don't they teach you stories have a property called the conflict? This is the conflict. How dull and boring would a story be if it always went the way we wanted. Pretty lame to me at least. I have to keep it interesting. Including breaking some fans hearts. But remember, stories always have conclusions ;)****  
**

**From both Jade Starlight and DarkAngel6669 You both were eager for it to continue. **Wow so did not see that coming (Kiara's past)! You really threw me off! That's always a good thing though. I cannot wait to see what Zero says & what happens with Rido. Please update soon! **And then **I wanna know what happens next. Can't wait** Yes I know I imagine I threw of few people off. That was my point though :) I through myself off just thinking of the idea hehe. As for being a good thing, yes it is. I've been debated which would come first, Zero or Rido. Unfortunately I decided to break some more fans hearts...**

**Lastly from bluesky541 says **Woa-! I didn't expect Yuuki to be her half-sister! :0 **What a crazy twist huh? :D **

**Well anyways I think it is time to get this chapter under way then. As I said a little bit before, I was deciding on which would come first, Zero discovering the truth or Rido finding her. I decided it'd be easier with Zero.. so as I said this may break some fans hearts. I'm not for spoilers but I think you all deserve a fair warning to grab some tissues. Oh and don't kill me either! All is not a vail... 0=D I promise..? *holds out box of tissues***

**So on with the story. I don't own VK or its characters plots etc. Only Kiara and any other bob I throw into my fanfiction and certain events.**

Kiara looked up at the full moon of the night sky. It was pretty calm out a the moment, so her and her...sister were out for a walk. Kiara was trying desperately to digest everything inside of her. But she didn't know how to handle everything. It was all so overwhelming.

She glanced over at Yuuki, a mirror image of her almost, just different eye colors. Kiara had her mothers eyes. She tried to imagine what life would have been like, if she had lived the life she was suppose to. What if she hadn't been a secret, or a mistake if it was one. What if she was a pureblood like she should have been. It might not have mattered much, she would still be sent to human lifestyle with Yuuki. Why had Haruka, She couldn't adjust to calling him her father, had her with a human anyways, if he very much loved Juri and it wasn't an affair? What was his plan then? Would anyone ever really know?

Yuuki caught the other girls gaze, and glanced at her, giving her a soft smile. Kiara returned it though she didn't feel it.

Kiara's attention was turned up to the path in front of her. She saw a tall form in the dark, frozen stiff like a statue staring at them. She couldn't tell who it was, but with the apparent danger around at the moment, she held up her guard. A shift of the light, from the breeze in the trees, caused her to catch a glance of lavender eyes, wide with surprise and shock. Kiara would know those eyes anywhere.

"Zero..." It wasn't Kiara's voice that came out but she had planned to do the same thing. She didn't look at Yuuki; she couldn't tear her eyes from the boy in front of her.

"Why...why is this..?" His voice came out very dull and it would have been hard for Kiara to hear except for her newly enhanced hearing. "I can explain." Kiara started. She already figured he had sensed it, the same way she had a keen sense for he was a vampire, could he sense now they were as well.

Zero stared at them hard, then trained his eyes mostly on Kiara. "Why?" His stare turned sharp and cold, and there seemed to be a hate filled vibe coming from him. Kiara shrunk back. She couldn't say anything but she knew that he hadn't expected a real answer. Then suddenly he was talking to himself. "I always remember that time. Way back when everything was taken from me. Every last little thing I had. First my parents..." He closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the image of his mauled parents. "Then my brother...my twin." He was quiet for a little bit then opened his eyes again which stayed locked on Kiara. "Now you. Of all other things, why?!" At the end of this, his voice got louder. A lot of hurt and broken-hearted upset came from his tone. "Why?! Why did you have to become this monster?! Why you?" He looked so pained, so much that it was shattering Kiara to pieces. "Everything.." his voice softened, "everything has been taken from me... and I could do nothing to stop it."

Yuuki suddenly was no longer there, she was just a lifeless being standing there, she didn't matter. She thought back to every last little bittersweet moment she could think of, that she knew was trapped in his head too...

_If Kiara's head wasn't spinning she probably would've shot something back, but she didn't care right now. The silver hair one, what was his name…oh right Zero, anyways Zero came to Kiara and easily lifted her from the ground._

_"Hey whoa what are you doing?" Kiara squirmed in his grasp._

_She saw him roll his eyes. "Taking you back to your dorm dummy."_

_"Excuse me? What makes you think you can just talk to me that way?"_

_"Well you are pretty dumb, climbing onto the wall of place you shouldn't be going in the first place then clumsily falling off of it." Kiara noticed he never looked at when he was talking, just where he was going._

_Kiara didn't say anything else to that. Of course it was dumb, but hey, it was still fun. "What's so wrong with visiting the Moon Dorms?"_

_"Why must you visit them? You're not in the Night Class." He retorted._

_"Well what if I have a friend in there?" Kiara shot back._

_"You're new here. You don't have any friends." Kiara's eyes went wide and she punched him in the shoulder._

_"Ow! That actually hurt." He scowled at her._

_"What do you mean that actually hurt? You think because I'm a girl I can't throw a punch?" Kiara cried angrily._

_Zero continued to glare at her. "If I knew you wouldn't pass out, I'd drop you right now."_

_"Yea…well I wish you would."_

The biggest thing stuck in Kiara's head was the best one yet...

_Zero had stopped drinking from Kiara now. He has pushed himself away from her, at least an arms length. He was staring at the ground, blood still on his chin. "Even if I hate vampires, even if I don't want to hurt anybody, I can't control my craving for blood. I give up." Zero finally looked at Kiara, a pained expression on his face. Kiara swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's only a temporary solution, the fresh blood. Giving up, is too much."_

_"I believe in you." Kiara said softly. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Giving up because you are becoming a vampire. You shouldn't give up!" Kiara looked at him desperately._

_"Are you okay?" Zero changed the subject._

_Kiara nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." She said, tenderly touching her neck._

_"I couldn't stand hurting you." Zero was suddenly close to Kiara again. Kiara looked at him in the eyes. They held each others gaze for a long time. Then Zero's lips were against hers, no hesitation. Kiara was a bit surprised by this, but she found herself kissing him back. The kiss was a bit forceful, but Kiara didn't mind. She could taste blood. Her own blood that was still on Zero's lips. How strange. It was a weird, yet somehow kind of romantic, bloody kiss._

The most amazing thing ever and Kiara knew how badly she felt for this boy, and she knew how he felt the same, but looking at his expression now... Kiara took a couple of steps to him but he wasn't paying attention to her. "Zero..." She said softly, and when she was in distance, she reached out her hands and gently placed one on his arm.

Zero jumped back so violently it terrified Kiara. "Don't touch me!" He yelled and looked at her, eyes ablaze. "You're one of them!" Kiara's eyes widened first in terror, then broken defeat. She felt her eyes begin to water in pain. The stood silently staring at one another with a huge mixture of emotions floating amongst them. Terror, anger, defeat, hurt, upset, broken...

He turned and paced and his anger grew before he spun and hit the nearest tree, leaving a huge gap behind. His vampire strength. He held himself against it, full of rage. Kiara shrunk back farther, though she wished to go closer, she didn't dare. That was until she noticed he seemed slightly hurt. With blood oozing on his hand that fueled Kiara to put her brave face on. "Zero...you're bleeding.." She grabbed his hand and he swung out at her and she hopped back just in time to avoid the blow. "I told you not to touch me." He paused and stared at his hand, then held it in front of her face. "Here. Want it?" He tempted. Kiara stared at the blood. She never had any as a vampire and she craved it, as much as she wanted to refuse. Kiara shook her head hard. "No." She answered firmly. "WHY?" Kiara looked at him in surprise. "You want it don't you. Blood. You need it to survive. You have to take a humans blood in order to live. You don't have a choice, it's who you are!" "NO!" Kiara yelled and bit her lip, hanging her head and she was having a very hard time holding back the tears now.

"I didn't ask for this! I never even knew who I was! I don't want this! I don't want to be a vampire. I shouldn't even be one. I'm not event the vampire I'm suppose to be. I'm a mistake!" Kiara sobbed. "I don't want this. I don't want it." Her voice grew to a whisper. "I don't want you to hate me."

The growing silence was beginning to become agony for Kiara. She finally looked up at Zero. He wasn't looking at her, or Yuuki who was the silent audience to it all. He was just staring off into the night. "Sorry." He finally said then looked at her. "Doesn't change anything."

Kiara's eyed widened more and she watched as Zero turned on his heel and strode quickly away. He was walking away from her, he was leaving. She was stuck being something, some sort of monster creature, she had no control over it but it didn't matter. He hated her. She finally collapsed. Dropping to her knees and burying her face against the ground she finally let all the held back tears flow freely, sobbing loudly and crying for Zero.

**Grabs Artemis and hides behind Zero... NO KILLING ME!**


	21. Chapter 21 Bloody Rose

**My very first review for the last chapter said "I hate you right now." O.o Ouch. That stung. Thanks. I guess I deserved it. Can't say I didn't... I'm sorry. Another said that it touched them. Awe. Makes me feel good. 3**

**Anyways I read chapter 86.. hell yea. That was awesome. Awee 3 I want some loveage there... gosh. :D **

**Well short intro here we go for fanfic, I don't own VK characters, locations, plots etc only Kiara and any other bob I throw in. **

"Holy good crow! Are you alright? You look on the verge of a mental breakdown!" Aiya cried out when she was suddenly awaked by the rooms illuminating light. "What happened?" She asked, studying her roommates red and tear streaked face.

"I can't talk about it." Kiara replied gruffly, sniffling a little bit. She walked to her closet and started throwing clothes out and into a bag.

"What are you doing?!" Aiya yelled jumping up from her bed.

"I have to get out of here." Kiara replied and kept working.

"Wait, why?" her roomie looked at her like she was crazy.

Kiara kept piling in clothes and other important items. "I can't talk about it, I swear to it." She closed up her bag and then headed to the door. "I won't be back but don't worry about me." She started to exit out the door. "What in blazes are you talking about?!" Aiya called out after her.

Kiara headed on her way to the stables. She was angry and full of vengeance. But also full of hurt, and a lot of it. "Come my beauty." She told the black mare when she opened the stall door. The horse snorted and exited out the stall. Kiara took one simple item out of her bag, a long drawn sword. "Let's go my girl." She hopped up on the horses back and then started out of the stables.

She rode the mare in the direction of the gates. She had to leave. There was no other way. She wasn't safe here, she wasn't wanted here but no one at all. It was just better to go. But to where anyways? She couldn't go home to a mother who lied to her her whole life, or a father who isn't even her real father at all. Did he know that? She imagined not. No she couldn't go there. She'd have to start a new on her own. But she was a vampire. How would she survive as one? She couldn't go on and feed of a humans to live and she certainly wouldn't steal blood from say a hospital. No she'd probably end up dying. She figured her chances of starving to death a slow brutal way, or making it quick and easy by risking herself here. Or maybe expose herself and then the humans would kill her…

"Where ever are you going child?" A deep voice brought Kiara back down to earth and she brought her mare to a stop in front of someone close to her. She had never seen this person before. He was very tall, and had dark crazy hair, that sort of reminded her of Kaname's but less neat. "I've been looking all over the place for you you know. I've hunted for you for years. They've hidden you well."

Kiara stared at the man in confusion. What had he been… No! He must be.. that.. Rido?! Kiara felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She felt inside her that this was what she had wanted just to end her misery quickly. The unwanted mistake of a vampire. But now that death was nearly upon her, she just felt nauseous.

"You look very nice. The vampire look suits you..." his voice trailed off. "unfortunately you're a worm of a vampire. You have human blood in you and you're a mistake. You never should have been created." The venom that dripped in his voice stung Kiara in the heart hard. She didn't know why anything this man said mattered to her, but it did. It hurt.

"Hey you. Picking on children isn't cool ya know." Kiara looked over to the side and she noticed Rido did the same. A figure emerged from behind the tree. "I know you don't want your show to go down here. You want an audience, don't you?" She noticed instantly it was that new girl, Airalyn.

Rido snarled furiously but he didn't make any move to attack at her. Aira had a huge smirk on her face. "I'll be back for you." He said suddenly, glaring down Kiara. Then he was gone.

"Why did he just leave like that?!" Kiara wondered aloud, startled, staring at the empty space where he was.

Aira shrugged. "He doesn't want me. He wants to make a show out of this, and he needs an audience of important people to you. It's not the time." Aira shrugged again. "How do you know all that?" Kiara asked her. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is you have to do something. He might go after your parents." Kiara gasped. "I know I know. So where did you think you were going, running away? Get off that horse you fool." Kiara blinked but she hopped off her mare. "Now common. We got shit we have to settle." Kiara took the reins and walked on behind Aira.

* * *

Aira brought Kiara to the Night Dorms into the private holds of Kaname's dorm. It was very large and spacious, and...fancy. Aira left and Kiara noticed Yuuki was there as well. Her half-sister came over and gave her a light hug. Kiara didn't look at her though, she had her eyes locked on Kaname, leaning against a window and staring out.

"all the students have been evacuated." He finally said after a real long time of just silence. "there is no longer a council and Kaien is protecting the entire night class against the hunters association." Kaname kept on talking but Kiara tuned him out. Not that anything he said made sense to her anyways. Oh wait uh... The headmaster is doing..what?! Kiara shook her head and Yuuki gave her a weird look but Kiara ignored her. She turned her thoughts away over to Zero. Only the last words he said to her played in her mind over and over and each time it stung that much more. _"Don't touch me!" He yelled and looked at her, eyes ablaze. "You're one of them!" "Sorry." He finally said then looked at her. "Doesn't change anything." _

Kiara felt her eyes watering again and blinked numerous times to stop the tears from flowing free. When she could see again she noticed Kaname had topped talking and was staring at her dead on. She gritted her teeth and glared at the floor. He was the last one she wanted to see her cry.

"Let's go. We have things we have to settle before facing Rido." Kaname said and stood up straight. Yuuki nodded but Kiara didn't look up from the ground. She felt a gentle breeze as Kaname walked past her and Yuuki put a hand on her arm. "Let's go." She smiled softly but it did nothing for Kiara. They girls both followed down the grand staircase but stopped at the top when they noticed Zero standing in front of the large double doors. Kiara gasped. Zero...his entire right half was covered in thorny vines all the way down to his hand that held the bloody rose.

He was glaring up at them, eyes blazing red. "You did this. You were the one who did this." He said in a low growling voice. No one spoke and you could almost see him shaking in rage. "I will... destroy all purebloods." Kiara's eyes widened. His eyes moved to hers. She wasn't a pureblood; his eyes softed slightly, then returned to the same anger as his gaze left hers quickly.

He held his gun level, and it turned towards Yuuki. As quickly as it did, did it move to Kaname and the vines lashed out and locked onto his right hand, all the way up to his shoulder. Kaname suddenly grew enraged too. "How dare you even think to point that gun at her." The fact that he said it so cool, only made it that much more terrifying. "I can never forgive you for that, whether you meant it or not." Suddenly the vines twisted and moved and there disappeared Kanames hand just like that. Kiara winced, that was gross.

"You need me Blood Rose. You need my blood to survive. Please remember that and release me from your bonds." Kaname said and Kiara couldnt believe he was talking to the gun, but it responded and suddenly detangled itself from Kaname's form.

"Remember who the enemy is Bloody Rose." Zero reminded it with a snarl.

Suddenly Yuuki jumps in between the two. "Knock it off you two!" She yells and turns to Kaname.

"I am sorry Yuuki. He pointed that gun at you and I simply cannot forgive him for that." His gaze was soft now. Yuuki took a hold of his severed arm and held it close to her. "I don't like you speaking such things." She said softly and licked some of the blood away from him. Kiara shuddered, again ew.

"Fine then." He finally said softly. "Take this as your time to say goodbye." He then turned and walked away leaving the two girls alone with Zero.

Yuuki turned and suddenly ran to Zero. "Are you alright!?" She exclaimed suddenly with Zero hunched over. Kiara was worried increasingly, but she feared stepping too close to him. "Let go of the gun Zero." Yuuki reached down and with much difficulty she pried the weapon from his hand. Slowly the vines retreated away.

Yuuki sighed with relief. "I am glad you are okay." She smiled. Zero glared at Yuuki, looking extremely pissed but suddenly it evaporated and he hugged Yuuki tightly. When he releases her, Yuuki smiles softly then turns away. She stops beside Kiara. "It's your turn to say goodbye."

**Alright I am excited for the next chapter even though as you are probably imagining it will be sad. I know you all hate me now all these bad, depressing chapters. But this must be done. It will not stay this way forever I problem. Maybe you will think there is some happiness in the next chapter I dont know. *shrugs* I hope you will enjoy it anyways. Should come in a couple of days. :) Oh I just got a great idea. Maybe a special Halloween treat at the end of the month. Have to see :) Thanks for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22 Bittersweet Goodbye

**Oh my goodness. Next chapter. Well let's see here this chapter, what I decided to do was a tough decision. Some of you might decide it doesn't make sense and others may like the idea of it in general. Believe me i argued with myself numerous times if I wanted it to go this way, but somehow I figured it was a good idea. A nice bittersweet goodbye. 'Sides never said it was for good ;) **

**Anyways I hope all your Zero fan girls enjoy it. Remember this fic's rating... :)**

**As we all know I don't own VK, the characters, plots, etc only my OC Kiara and any other bob I throw in there :D **

Kiara stayed standing where she was at for awhile not moving and not looking at Zero and she knew he was doing the same. Finally she gets up her courage and walks slowly over to him standing about a foot away. What was the worst that could happen anyways? There wasn't anymore damage that could be done.

"I...I'm really sorry Zero. I never wanted this to happen. I.. I had no idea and it was all of a sudden. If I could have had the choice I would have..." Kiara stopped talking shaking her head and this time she couldn't stop the flow of tears. "I didn't know.. If I could do anything to change this..." Kiara was brought to silence when Zero grabbed her and yanked her to him, wrapping his arms around her little form and locking on tightly. It didn't seem as if he ever wanted to let her go. Kiara grasped him as well, just as equally as tight. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Are you still Kiara?" He asked in such a soft ton that Kiara almost didn't hear him.

Kiara tensed and then suppressed a sob. "Yes. Yes I'm still Kiara."

Zero rests his forehead against Kiara's shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. "Please don't leave. Please don't go. Not you too." He started saying in a hoarse voice. "Don't leave me please. Please. Don't be a vampire." Kiara widened her eyes and she couldn't help the tears that managed to escape then. Zero pulled back from her for a second and stared into her watery eyes. Kiara closed them tightly, not wanting to look at him and buried her face against his chest. Zero tipped her head back from him, and held her face in his hands. Kiara opened her eyes and blinked to see. Then he kissed her. It was very passionate and Kiara instantly just felt herself break. She fell into a million tiny pieces into his arms.

Zero stopped and looked at Kiara but she shook her head and pulled him back to her, kissing him hard. "Kiara stop." He said quietly pulling away from her again. "No. I won't let go." She shook her head.

"You have to." He looked at her with a pained expression. "I can't..." Kiara shushed him. "If this has to be goodbye, make it one to last." Kiara grabbed his arm and pulled him away so they were no longer in the main entry way, but completely alone. She took ahold of the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her and kissed him again, this time he didn't resist.

Zero pushed Kiara to the wall. He grabbed her legs at the thighs and hoisted her up, and she clamped her legs around him. Kiara tangled her fingers into his silvery hair. "Kiara..." Zero looked at her, with a torn expression. "Don't think about it. Make it last." Kiara sad softly and Zero kissed her cheek, and along her jawline, down her neck and along her collarbone. Kiara's fingers left his hair and started pulling apart the buttons down his white shirt. Her hands travel lightly over his muscled bare chest. Zero seemed to want to hesitate again but the moment phased away as quickly as it popped up. He needed this.

They locked their lips together again in fierce and utter passion. Zero tugged at Kiara's uniform coat and Kiara pulled her hands away from him to quickly discard the coat, and Zero was already working at the shirt. When it hung open loosely, Zero preceded to kissing and sucking on her neck. He let on hand trace up her bare, to under her skirt, gently caressing her skin. Kiara moaned. Zero had one arm around her waist and that hand stroking the soft skin on her side, and the other hand came back up and massaged her shoulder then slid down her chest and lightly across her breast then squeezed. Kiara gasped but then she grinned and kissed Zero again, nipping on his bottom lip begging for entrance. Zero moved his hand behind her working at her bra and both Kiara's hands slid down his chest to the top of his pants.

Kiara had just had his pants unzipped when he placed her back on the floor. He kissed her neck and kept going downward, her chest, her breasts, the whole way down the stomach to the top of her skirt. Her kissed her along the hem, teasingly. "Zero..." Kiara's head tipped backwards and she closed her eyes. Zero smiled wickedly and didn't hesitate to remove the rest of her clothes. Zero continued his kissing along her and preceded lower to kissing and sucking her delicate skin.

"Zero..." Kiara whined again. Her mouth hung open dryly. She needed to feel him, this teasing was too much. Zero chuckled and came back up to her, removing the rest of his clothes in the process. He pressed up against her, looking her in the eye and there was no longer any tormented pain there. Kiara wrapped herself around him and kissed him with all she had in her and Zero went in her. Kiara let out a little gasp but she kept her lips locked against his while he moved in and out slowly at first the picked up more pace. Kiara kissed the side of his face to his ear lobe that she nipped on gently and then his neck. Her hands wrapped around his back and she lightly dug in her nails till the first pain ceased. The feeling was purely amazing.

* * *

Kiara was leaning against the wall and Zero was standing in front of her, both fully clothed awhile later. Kiara was staring at the ground. That amazing, un-real , blissful feeling was long gone now and was replaced back with the torn and broken feeling. She noticed Zero step closer and looked up at him, and the tortured expression was on his face again.

He put on hand on the side of her face. Then he kissed her, softly, gently, and very briefly. Their lips lingered close till Zero stepped far back. "This is it. Everything changes after this." His voice had this hidden emotion in it that Kiara couldn't depict. "This is goodbye then." He didn't look at her again, just quickly turned and walked away. Kiara hung her head. It was a bittersweet goodbye.

**Well so that was that... hm... yea... As I said I argued with myself whether I wanted it to go this way or not, but I decided in the end that I did because I personally like it this way. So to all you depressed fangirls, think Zero still loves her? Of course he does, as I know myself love doesn't go away like that. But she still is no considered the enemy. Poor thing has to figure out what to do. Everything has been taken from him but her too? Can he handle her being one of them? Is he really willing to walk away from her for good? **

**I also can't decide if that was a good goodbye, or a horrible heart wrenching one.. I think a bit of both... hmm :/ I'm a truly horrible person. Anyways does this all make ya hate me the tad bit less? Probably not cuz it still ain't happily ever after yet. That's okay though, this is far from over :3 **


	23. Chapter 23 Seclusion and the Dream

**Here we go again guys. First I want to say is anyone interested in the forum at all? I would like if you would take a look into it. Thanks :) If not that's okay too I guess. I'm really glad you guys like this story so much. I never expected much from it and frankly I don't think I am a good writer. Hehe. So glad ya are enjoying it.**

**But omg! I read chapter 87! I was squeeing so loudly and literally tearing up and getting so super excited..! And then... THAT LITTLE CREEP *beeeep* Kaname shows up and ruins it OH MY GOD! I was so extremely pissed. I wanted to hit something. Hehe... yes I get that much into it.. wow.. sorry. Getting good... *sighs blissfully***

**Also, this story is not over yet and won't be for awhile. I'm planning on it being long. Therefore there probably will not be a sequel to it. That's okay though, it's a long story xD **

**Anywhoo... dont own VK or the characters, plots, etc. Only my OC Kiara and any random bob I throw in. 'Cuz if I did.. KANAME SO WOULDNT HAVE RUINED THAT PERFECT MOMENT!**

Kiara returned back to where Yuuki and Kaname were at. "So what's the plan?" She asked walking forward. Yuuki looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Do you have your sword?" Kaname asked her. "How do you.." Kiara stopped. Of course. "Yea I just figured as screwed up as this world was being lately I figured to grab it." She had the anti-vamp weapon hanging from her hip. "You can use it?" He asked and Kiara rolled her eyes. "Duh." She noticed Yuuki had her hand near her leg, itching to grab something. She learned once of the girls weapon, Artemis. Must be where she kept it. Clever.

"The first thing we need to do it get you out of here, Kiara. You must contact your parents, ensure them you are save. They're worried about you." Kiara grew frustrated. She never like her mother to begin with, and now she really didn't, lying to her all her life, to her and her dad. Her dad, who wasn't even her real dad.

"Let them worry." Kiara shrugged.

Kaname frowned. "Your parents are bait and Rido will use them against you. You mustn't let him get that advantage."

Kiara sighed. Even if her father wasn't really hers, he was the only one she had ever had. Rido could have her mom. Since she figured that wouldn't settle anything, Kiara decided to call them anywho. "Hello, mom?" Kiara asked when the phone picked up.

"Kiara! Oh my god! You're alright! I'm so worried about you!" Kiara could hear the panic in her voice as it rose an octave with each word.

"Why didn't you tell me mom? How could you do this?" Kiara felt an hot anger boil in her veins.

"What... oh Kiara.. I just didn't know how to tell you. How do you explain that to a child. I wanted to wait.. wait until... "

"I found out for myself? The hard way? It's already screwed up everything for me. You messed up so much!" Kiara blinked back tears. "What about him? What about my "dad"?" It was clear in quotations her more or less adopted father.

She heard her mother sigh. "Kiara can we please talk about this another time? You're father..he isn't here..." Kiara bit her lip. "My father's dead." She said in a low irritated voice. "Well I mean.." Her mother started again. A movement caused Kiara to look up. Kaname was shaking his head. Kiara stifled a groan. "I have to go _mother. _I'm fine." Then she hung up. She ignored the looks from the two around her and just started striding off. The trio reach the gate and there is a car waiting on the road outside. Aira is standing outside, leaning against the side. "Thank you Airalyn." Kaname says politely and she opens the door. The three file in the back, Kiara, Yuuki, then Kaname. Aira pops into the front and a mysterious driver takes off.

"Where are we going?" Kiara could hardly believe she was going anywhere with them anyways. Though she didn't see much choice anyways, that or die. Zero certainly wouldn't.. _NO!_ Kiara stopped that thought before it happened. He wouldn't let anything happen to her... still... This was the much better option.

"Somewhere safe." Kaname responded and even Yuuki seemed confused. Kiara sighed and stared out the window, watching the dark scenery that she couldn't see anyways due to the speed, and eventually fell asleep. It seemed like a long while later that she was being awoken. The three walked down a path leading to an enormous mansion. "You two will be staying here for awhile .No one will find you here." Kaname explains and unlocks the door. Yuuki and Kiara follow in. "There's plenty of everything you need here. You'll be check up on often. You must never leave here." Before the girls can get much out, he's gone. The lock on the front door clicked. Kiara looks at the windows. All painted over black. No seeing in or out. Brightly lit lights everywhere though. It seemed the place was prepared for them specifically. Kiara shuddered.

* * *

_A few months had gone by_

It had been a long, dull few months. Kiara spent her days sleeping in, waking up, eating the bland meal of blood tablets, and spending most of the days wondering the big mansion aimlessly. Yuuki wasn't much more of interest, but she always found ways to entertain herself doing silly things, reading old books, sewing - she sewed a lot of weird clothes for Kiara, and poor girl had nothing else to wear anyways - dusting the every dusty house, etc. Kiara on the other hand just seemed to be there.

There hadn't been much of anyone around either. A few people, Kiara didn't know, came to check on them but they didn't stick around. Pretty much just to see they were still there and still alive. At least she never saw Kaname.

Kiara pined for Zero though. She often stood in front of one of the painted windows, staring at the black, just wishing to see out. Wishing to see Zero there in front of the mansion. Wishing and willing he would come for her. But she knew he wouldn't. It was better this way anyways. So she stayed there, still wanting and needing, till whenever she decided to go to sleep, long after Yuuki did. It was incredibly hard to adjust to staying awake nights and sleeping days, but since they couldn't see the daylight anyways, it help a tad.

A night came a few days later where Kiara fell into a deep and restless sleep. A dream formed inside her mind and it started like this...

_Rido appeared in the darkness. He appeared to be standing on rubble. Another person was standing nearby, above him. It was Aidou. Aidou started to speak but whatever he said was hard to make out. "anymore appetizers." Rido was talking now. "But you seem something worth eating." He had a wicked smile on his face as he reached upward to the young vampire. __Aidou was suddenly oddly falling down to the pureblood, but a blur whipped past and caught him. It was unclear who it was..._

__The dream changed...

_Something suddenly burst out before the forming scene. They were thorny vines, hundreds and hundreds of them flying forwards at vast speeds. Attached to the end was none other than Zero. He had reattached himself to his precious gun again, his white shirt still billowing open. His angry eyes were locked onto the pureblood. A blood mass formed and slipped its way like a distressed tidal wave in his direction and out of the middle slowly crept Rido's head, forming from the blood to surprise his prey. "Purebloods force others to submit to their will and can make you do whatever it is we want. With that in mind I wonder if you really will be able to beat me." He said as he was stepping forward. Zero didn't look at him as he responded. "You're my prey. At least try to fight and escape your death." _

_Rido looked at him with interest. "Why am I your prey? You're just as much of an evil vampire as I am." He knew the exact buttons to push, he knew how to egg the boy on. "But you are making a mistake .It is you who are my prey." He had on a slight smile. "I was waiting for you to be ripe to eat. Shizuka planted the seed and Kaname raised you. Now it is time for me to reap the fruits. Your whole life was violated and controlled by purebloods. Now you will disappear the same way you lived." _

_Zero remained his level of same steady calm anger. "Yea and that's why I'm going to destroy every one of you freaks." The vines suddenly flew out and latched deeply into the other vampires flesh of his left arm. The sound of a bullet rang out loud and clear and the rest of the vines went with it and suddenly engulfed the pureblood entirely. There was sounds of cracking, of the hard stone cold body falling apart. Then the thorns evaporated back, leaving nothing behind..._

__Kiara suddenly woke up and looked all around her. "What was that?" She said out loud. She jumped out of the bed and took off out of her room down the hall to Yuuki's. She threw the door open. "YUUKI!" The other girl jumped clear out of her skin and looked at Kiara then at the clock.

"Kiara! What's wrong?!" Yuuki asked hurriedly.

"Rido!" She exclaimed in response. "He's dead!"

Yuuki blinked at her. "How do you know?"

Kiara shook her head slowly, catching her breath. "It was.. it was in a dream. I saw everything so vividly and real and..." She knew she sounded totally crazy but what the hell she ended up being a vampire after all.

Yuuki suddenly was grinning like a mad woman. "That's amazing! That means we're okay! We can go back to the school and we'll be alright and everything wil be normal!"

Kiara stared at her. Not only did she just say the evil vampire that was pursuing them is dead based off of a dream she had but, well that was it basically. Kiara kind of assumed her half sister was more dense then she thought. "Honestly I don't think that it's that easy. I don't that our trouble are over yet."

"Well why not? I mean..." Yuuki's voice was interrupted by a late night knock on their door...

**Well here we go, finally another chapter. Sorry for the wait guys. I really wanted a good, somewhat lengthy chapter. Longer then the rest.. I also had a writers block for awhile till suddenly in the middle of the night I got it... x.x So yea.. here it is. Hope ya liked it.**


	24. Chapter 24 Hunters Association

**Hey there everyone. Had added a new authors note over an old one, and since I don't think that notifies you you can go check that out if you want to. **

**I don't have much to say since was said in that authors note other then sorry again for delays.**

**Really really sorry for taking so long. Major writers block to the extreme... I hope you guys can forgive me :( **

**I still don't own anything of the VK characters, plots, scenes etc only Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there. Sadly. If I did... =)**

Kiara and Yuuki stopped staring at each other and both scrambled up and ran off to the door. Kiara beat Yuuki to it naturally being faster and threw open the door. The startling sunlight blinded her eyes and for a moment she couldn't see who was standing in front of her. Then it hit her. "Zero!" Without thinking she just threw herself at him, she had just missed him too much and this was all too real.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed with the girl clinging to his torso.

"Zero... why are you here?" Yuuki asked, coming out of the dark house to the light spilling in.

There was quiet a moment. "I'm not Zero." Kiara jumped back and looked at him. He was a basic spitting image of Zero, and yet there was a slight difference. "I'm looking for him though."

Kiara let go of him, feeling completely crumpled and broken. "He's not here." She said in a dull voice and turned and trudged away and sat on the big plush couch, pulling her knees up to her and hugging them close, resting her cheek on top.

Yuuki looked after her and then turned back to the doorway, studying him. "Ichiru?" She suddenly said and he responded by looking at her. "I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed suddenly and this actually got Kiara's attention, dawning on her. "This is so great that you're here! Wait until Zero hears it!" Naive Yuuki clapped her hands excitedly and Kiara had to roll her eyes.

"Who even knows where Zero is Yuuki." She spat out. "He's never going to come back though." She finished softly.

Yuuki frowned and stared at Kiara. "Poor girl. Suffers a horrible broken heart." She shook her head as if trying to clear her head

"What happened?" Ichiru asked suddenly.

"I've just lived a lie my entire life," Kiara spoke again, clear irritation in her voice. "and... it took away the one person in my life who wasn't a lie." Her voice dropped by the end, and her head was re-positioned back on her knee.

"Zero." Yuuki whispered matter-of-factly. She then turned to Ichiru again. "You haven't heard from him at all have you?" She asked quietly.

The twin shook his head. "That's why I am here, in search for him. I figured he would be here though."

Yuuki looked at him in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"It's a tip I received." Was the only explanation he offered. A moment later, footsteps sounded on the walk through the still open door. "Brother!" Yuuki squee-d and then took off out the door down the path and jumped into Kaname's arms. Kiara cringed at the girls words.

Kaname looked up at the stranger in the doorway. "You won't find him here." He said with a tone Kiara couldn't quite decifer.

"I realize this." Ichiru responded. When the pureblood only continued to give him an hard unwelcome stare, he walked out past them and left. Kaname went inside with Yuuki and looked at Kiara.

"No more opening this door. You never know who could be out there." He ordered her. Kiara wanted to say some smart ass remark back but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "He isn't coming here." Kiara still sad nothing, for this much she knew. "The association has been keeping him busy." This caught her attention though and she looked up at him with interest. "He is doing his job. He is a hunter." Kiara shook her head. "It's best to just leave it."

Kiara ground her teeth together in anger. "No. You don't know shit." She yelled and him and took off through the house. She couldn't stand to be near him nor her. It was all their fault. She sauntered into the kitchen and bit back her rage.

This gnawing pain suddenly rose up in her chest and she leaned over on the counter. "Goddammit!" She yelled. Her hand swiped out to hit the objects sitting on the counter. She despised this anger inside her. She walked over and pried open the fridge, grabbing a bottle out of it and screwed off the lid. Tipping her head back she let the thick liquid guide down her throat with excess dripping down her lips and staining her clothes. She sank to the floor, her back against the island. She hated it, and she now knew what Zero felt, every day of his life.

* * *

More time passed very slowly...

Kiara had no idea how long she could take standing in her anymore. Life was pretty dull. Drinking blood was getting bland, even for a vampire, she didn't have much of a taste for it. Yuuki tried all different kinds. Eventually she started making Kiara fancy meals to eat, that she survived off of until she absolutely needed the blood. She'd make herself look so sick and weak.

The girl longed to be outside. One day, she went and opened the front door. Outside the world was white. It was covered in snow, blankets of it. Soft flakes drifted slowly through the sky. Without even grabbing a coat, the girl slipped out in her shirt and jeans. She didn't notice the cold and she trundled through the ankle deep snow. The endless space seemed to roam on and on.

She started walking faster and almost skipped through the snow. The fresh cold air felt good to her lungs. There was no danger out here. What could possibly get her? Even better, why were they still hiding? As far as she was concerned, no one was any longer after them.

Tall, ominous black trees surrounded her and she laughed. After awhile of walking and exploring a noise in the distance filled her ears. Voices. A little ways more and the sound grew, and she realized shortly after that it was a town.

Kiara broke into a run and race through the remaining trees and broke out into the street of the town. People were everyone walking along, shopping, talking. Civilization. She walked along as naturally as possible, though she received some looks, probably due to her attire in this weather. She didn't really care though. She stopped at every other shop, looking at everything inside. For so many months it had been the same thing over and over and the same company. She felt like a child in a toy shop.

She kept looking around the time, taking hours to do so. Before long, dark and fallen and the town was lit up with lights everywhere. Kiara stopped when she approached outside of gates to a large area that almost looked like a whole other town inside the town. The gates were wide open. Like with the moon norms, Kiara's curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it she was striding inside.

Not a soul was insight as she waltzed into the building past large doors probably 10 times the height of her. Her eyes raised, she wondered what kind of place this was. As she walked, she still didn't see a single soul in sight, wandering the halls. She walked around the corner and a voice made her freeze. "Congrats again my dear boy, your skills are amazing." Kiara looked around but saw no one. Then, a ways down she spotted an open door. That's where the voices were coming from.

"Thank you." Was the simple response. Kiara gasped. That voice sounded so familiar. No way, there was no possible way.

"It's simply marvelous how much time you have on your hands now for your work. You come from a great line of hunters Zero, and we expect great things from you." The voice inside confirmed what Kiara assumed. Her heart suddenly melted like plastic in a hot fire and she sank to her knees. What was he doing here and what was this place?

The voices didn't speak again, and footsteps started. Kiara's heart jumped started again and she looked around frantically. The hall was completely bare. No rooms to hide, nothing to crouch behind. She could hardly make it up to try to run, and she didn't have the time. There he was... right before her.

His lavender eyes locked onto her green ones for what seemed like an eternity. For a moment they held surprise but without swapping to anything else, some other hard cold look came into his gaze. "We seem to have an intruder. A blood sucking one." he said in almost a calm manner.

The owner of the other voice stepped out of the room. "Why it's just a young little thing."

"She's of Kuran blood." Zeros words were just laced with a cold hard hatred at the name. Some part of Kiara just shattered all over again.

"Hmm... I see. Now what do we do with her?" He asked, but neither took their eyes off of her.

Zero seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I'll handle it." He responded.

"Very well then." The other turned on his heel, and strode away.

* * *

Kiara hit the back of the wall hard andhery breath got knocked out of her momentarily. After a few minutes it came back and she gasped. "You could get yourself killed. What are you doing here?" She heard his angry voice in her ears but she didn't want to hear it, so she didn't answer. "God, girl. You are foolish." He shook his head. After a long moment, Kiara really looked at him. He was glaring at her behind silvery strands of bangs. His fist was pinned on her chest, keeping her against the wall.

"Where have you been?" She asked him softly, as if it mattered. He didn't have to be anywhere with her and he had made it clear once he found out who she was, that he wanted to keep it that way. Yes somehow, she didn't believe that herself. Plus she was honestly curious what he had done with his life up until now. Since...then.

Zero didn't answer her, and instead looked away from her. He suddenly let go of her and stepped back. "You need to go." He spoke in a quiet, but hard voice.

"Zero.." Kiara started softly. Her heart was tearing. Why did she have to be so stupid? It was her own stupid luck she'd end up finding him, only to lose him again.

"Get out of here, before you really do get hurt." He ordered before he turned and walked away from him. Kiara hung her head and looked off down the hall the way she had came. Then she turned and gazed at Zero's retreating back.

"Wait!" She yelled and ran after her. She caught up to him and threw her arms around him from behind and felt him stiffen underneath her hold.

They both stood there for awhile, neither daring to speak. Zero looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked down. "You really need to go. You shouldn't have come here."

Kiara bit her lip then spoke. "It was an accident. I was wondering the woods... I.. got lost." She half lied.

She felt his body shake when he chuckled. "Only you. Troublesome girl."

Kiara felt a smile grow on her face. "I don't know how to get back."

Zero twisted in her grip and she released him. "Can't you call your "brother" to come get you." He put air quote around the word, brother.

"I'd much rather not." Kiara winced. "I wouldn't want to hear him bitch either."

She watched as Zero nodded his head. It was a long silence again. "I guess I can escort you back." He cleared his throat. "You know, make sure you don't go after any innocent citizen."

Kiara had to fight the strong urge not to laugh then she froze. She scrunched her brow and looked at him. "Wait a minute, you know where I've been this entire time?"

Zeros' eyes fell down to hers. "It was best I didn't come."

"Why? Because I'm one of them. It's not my fault." She looked at the ground. "For the record, I know how you feel now."

Zero didn't respond to that, and instead starting walking again. "Come on then."

* * *

They walked along through the town in silence. It wasn't until they were out back in the woods again did Kiara speak. "Am I going to see you again?"

"I hadn't planned on seeing you in general." He responded.

Kiara didn't look at him. "Why not?"

They walked on a bit longer more in silence. "It's just better this way." He finally responded.

Kiara tried to bite back her frustration but she knew she was failing. "Why?! I don't understand it. I'm not any different. So I ended up being a vampire okay? I didn't ask to be born, especially not as a vampire! Like I told my mother to have an affair with a freaking goddamn pureblood!" She finally released all that was built up inside her. With a much calmer tone, she continued. "You didn't ask to have that happen to your parents." She saw him make a face because she was finally looking at him. "or to be a vampire either. Sometimes... life just works that way."

"So what are you saying?" He finally asked after another minute. "That we're the same." He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "We are not the same."

Kiara shrugged in near defeat, and didn't look at him. He started walking again when she spoke. "Maybe not then. But we need each other."

He stopped again and spun to look at her. "I haven't had anyone for over four years of my life."

Kiara suddenly stopped him not letting him continue. "Because you never let anyone in Zero. Then you did. Me." She took a few breaths. "Why shove me away now?"

"So that way I don't have to lose someone all over again."

**I feel that is a good way to leave it. Hehehehe.**

**Okay first. I brought Ichiru in, even though I said I probably wouldn't but I did. I had an extremely good idea for why he would show up there, and then I completely forgot it. For the life of me I could not remember why nor think of a good enough reason again. So that was why I haven't wrote in awhile. Also why he ended up just basically leaving. He shall be back. He was hunting Zero for some reason, I just don't remember it yet xD**

**Also, I brought Zero back. Yay! I know it may seem so soon, but technically it has been months in the story. Plus it is pretty dull without some progress without Zero. He is back in the story at the moment, but it isn't exactly happen. It's Zero, though come on! You didn't expect him to not be complicated did you? That he would just open his arms to Kiara the moment he saw her again and kissed her ever so passionately. Haha funny guys. ;)**

**Oh yea, and to make it up to you, I made this chapter longer. Please review, I want to hear how you guys like this story and where it is going. Also if you'd like to check out the official forum for the story and vampire knight you can access it VIA my profile. :)**


	25. Chapter 25 I Love You

**Hey guys! New chapter time. Firstly I reread the last chapter and geez! Do I always make that many freaking errors?! Mainly spelling or flat out using the wrong word but yikes! Maybe because I just got into this funk and I just flew through writing it was why I messed up so much. Ugh. Makes me feel very dumb.**

**Just read 89 by the way. I won't spoil, but if anyone is that far and would like to discuss, you can message me. Because WHAT THE HOLY GOOD CRUD WAS THAT?! Okay I will refrain that being my only rant.**

**On one more note as I am typing this, why is my font so small?! Why? I had to zoom in for it to feel normal...**

**Anyways another new chapter, hope you all enjoy. As you know I do not own Vampire Knight only this fic, Kiara and any other random bob I throw in there because if I did :D**

It was about a month later when he showed up again...

A knock broke out the silence of the mansion. It was so eery how no matter what that sound could be heard virtually anywhere in the building. Kiara let Yuuki answer it, assuming it was Kaname as it always was. When it stayed silent for awhile Kiara got up and she walked over to the entrance hall. Yuuki was no where in site but there standing in front of the door, was Zero.

Kiara gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't answer her for a few minutes. His head was angled to the ground off to his side. "I.. I came to see you." He finally spoke, very softly and then cleared his throat.

"Why...?" She asked quietly.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I seen you that time ago. I thought it was hard the first time letting you go, and I worked so hard at putting you in my past. I didn't want to get close to you, I didn't want to lose someone again but then I realized that I was and... I didn't want to do that again." Kiara was shocked. That was the most the guy every said. Without even thinking she flung herself at him. For a moment he just stood there, and then he hugged her back.

"I love you so so much Zero." Kiara said softly. Now it was Zero's turn to be shocked. He didn't say anything though, but Kiara didn't care because he was here. Suddenly, she let go of him. "What do we do though?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I've been stuck her for probably almost a year now... I don't even know why, or what's out to get me anymore. I want life to go back to normal..." She looked completely broken.

"It isn't going to ever be normal again and you know it sister." Kiara wheeled and watched Yuuki walk into the entrance hall. "But it might go back to livable." She paused for a moment. "The school is going to re-open again. We can all return to it again soon."

Kiara smiled "Finally.. getting to leave this hell hole." She glanced at Yuuki. "No offense though." The other girl shrugged.

"But... there is one thing." Kiara looked at her. "We have to go to the Night Class."

"No!" It was Zero who spoke.

"How can we do that? Can "students" just "transfer" into the night class?" Kiara asked her.

Yuuki shook her head. "I don't think so. I guess though we can make it like they never knew us as Day Class Students."

Kiara thought about that, and she thought about Aiya. As much as the girl drove her insane she would miss her. Never being her roommate again, and she probably wouldn't even be her friend. That wasn't fair at all. "What about Zero? He's a vampire. He's always stayed in the Day Class and that has to be harder then it is for any of us!" She protested.

"I don't know if it will be allowed..." Kiara turned and looked at Zero. He returned her gaze, but she couldn't read his expression.

* * *

"Well I don't suppose it could hurt if anyone knew... but do you realize how difficult that would be?" The headmaster said, looking at Kiara with concern. They were back on the campus, but they were the only ones. It wasn't going to open up again for a few more weeks. "You're not like Zero, Kiara. The sun will bother you."

Kiara had forgotten that. Getting used to being a vampire was tough, especially if you never knew it all your life. "I can't just transfer. My friends... and.." She looked behind her shoulder at Zero.

Headmaster nodded his head in understanding. "If you really think you can manage..."

"Absolutely not." Kiara turned her head and glared at Kaname. She didn't understand why he had to be here. Not like she cared what he thought anyways. "Headmaster you built this school to have vampires and humans co-exist but to let a vampire try and live among humans naturally is insanity. I cannot allow it."

"Well no one gives a flying fuck what you want." Kiara muttered under her breath and she felt Yuuki jab her hard in the ribs and she let out a soft yelp.

Headmaster sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do Kiara. You will adjust I promise. You can share a room with Yuuki, and you will still get to see your friends, just not mingle as much. You will always have Zero as well." Kiara felt her face turning bright red.

She gave up after that, as there wasn't much room for discussion anyways. They all walked out of the room except for Kaname and Kiara followed closely behind Zero but he wasn't paying attention to her. She followed him all the way to his room and went in with him, sitting on his bed. He still wasn't looking at her or anything, just absently out of his window, leaning on the desk chair.

"Come with me." She finally said softly.

"No." He responded almost immediately and it was such a firm response, it surprised her into silence.

"I won't go there. Ever. I refuse to be in the same living conditions as them." He continued.

Kiara frowned. "You're forgetting that I will be there and I am one of them." He gave her a look that stated he did not forget.

"I'm still trying to adjust to that." He said looking away from her again. Kiara sighed and got up, walking over to him. She stood by his side silently. He gave her a sideways glance. "Sorry." He said softly.

She wrapped her arms around him from the side and buried her face against his chest. "I really wish that things really could just go back to how they were. That I was a normal student and I wasn't a vampire. Maybe even.. you wouldn't be a vampire. Maybe you could be happy then too."

He sighed and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "You can't change anything. We just accept what the world throws at us."

"Well the world ain't fair." He chuckled.

"No. It isn't."

* * *

Kiara stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. The uniform was similar yet different at the same time in the slightest ways. Aside from being stark white. She frowned.

"Oh you look so cute!" Yuuki cheered from behind her. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Kiara turned to her with a glare.

"Oh common Kiara! It's not so bad." Yuuki waved her hand in dismissal.

Kiara ground her teeth together. "You're meant to be a vampire. I'm not."

Yuuki shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." she smiled. "Besides you still have Zero."

That wasn't all entirely true. Things were still kind of rough between the two, and Kiara didn't always see him, because he still was doing jobs regularly for the Hunter's Association. Vampire Hunters. The thought still made her cringe.

They both walked outside a few minutes later. It was so strange to be on the other side of these gates hearing the screaming fangirls... it was so foreign.

When the gates open and they walked through, Kiara's eyes scanned the crowd. She immediately found Aiya, screaming her head of like a banshee. She caught the girls attention, but it only seemed that Aiya fangirled more. It seemed as if Aiya never knew of Kiara being her roommate once, or even being her friend. Kiara suddenly felt terribly depressed.

Over the course of the classes, Kiara learned that the vampires mostly did nothing but BS. They didn't need the knowledge anyways. The sullen girl kept to herself during the time. She wouldn't even speak with Rima or Shiki, though they gave futile attempts at conversing with her.

When the night was over, Kiara walked out of the class alone, ignoring the calls from others and not joining in them to return to the dorms. Instead, she wandered around campus, completely at a loss. She decided to go and check on Nina. She had really missed the beautiful black horse, and since she had been back, she hadn't left out a spare moment to spend with the animal. Only when Zero wasn't around of course.

It surprised her to no end to find Zero there though with Lily, breaking from duties of course. Kiara smiled softly and went over to her favorite mare and pulled out a treat for her. "If things can't be normal around here anymore, can they be, between us?" She said out of the blue.

She could feel Zero's eyes gazing at her. "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Let's pick on each other again like we used to. I can get in trouble too and you can scold me. We can have fun like we always used to and we can... we can..." She let her voice stop herself from what else she wanted to say.

"Things are... kind of different now." He answered her, with his voice closer as he was coming over her way.

She turned to look at him. "Well then, let's pretend it isn't. Let's just... " She searched for the word. "Let's just pretend to be human." She grinned.

"I don't think that's even possible." He shook his head.

She reached out her finger and poked him in the chest. "Well try mister." She said in mock command.

Before she could even register it, he had kissed her, so fast and so quick and light on the lips that it was over like that. She looked at him agape and noticed he had a small smile on his face, a real one at that. Then he said, "You know that I love you right?"

**Ahhhhh! I'm a horrible horrible person, aren't I? Leaving you hanging right there! Ha! But he said. HE SAID IT! Someone put that down in the record books. Please. **

**Anyways, oddly enough I made Zero want to come. To want her. After all, he had lost everything and then she came along and why lose her too if he really didn't have to? Who'd figure Zero wouldn't be stubborn enough to figure that one out? We got to give him some props...right? Right?! **

**Oh well.. **

**Nextly, came back to school :O *le gasp* Things are hardly of the norm though and it's going to make things quite difficult. Oh yea and if you think the real drama is over, then honey, you got yourself another thing coming ;) **

**Well, my rambling is done. Please review, I LOVE hearing back from you guys, and uh yea. See you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26 Torture

**I remember in a review many many chapters ago someone mentioned about it being dark and I needed to add a bit more humor to lighten it up. I reread over my chapters often so not to forget things and for them to at some point eventually make sense but anyways in doing so I found quite a lot of humor in Kiara and Zero picking on each other, Aiya fangirling, Kiara's rage... You get my point. It's these last 6 or so chapters that are the dark ones... *scratches head* Now is when I need a good humorous relief chapter... **

**So I had the next chapter written out, but due to my latest discovery ^ I decided to hold that off one more chapter and throw in a not so dark chapter. So I present to you... lemon :D **

**Oh yes, don't own VK, scenes, characters, only Kiara and the random bobs I throw in. Now let there be lemon. **

It had been a week since the school had re-opened. For the most part, Zero and Kiara tried their best for things to be like before; carefree and fun, with them teasing one another.

Kiara bore her classes as best she could and at least she still had her best friends, Rima and Senri. They made the long nights bearable. Though she still watched Aiya when she could. She couldn't believe how much she missed the extremely obnoxious girl.

With the nights still young after classes the first place Kiara went to was Zero. He was usually doing his patrols but he abandoned them often for her leaving Yuuki to it herself. The girl hardly minded though, she liked her sister being happy as she thought of it.

This particular night was like any other. "Hey you there!" Kiara turned and spied Zero striding up behind her. "You know the rules vampire. There is a curfew." He sounded so mean and serious but Kiara only grinned.

"What can I say? I'm a trouble making rule breaker" She shook her head.

Zero crossed his arms when he stopped in front of her. "This is far from the first time you broke the rule. I'm going to have to turn you in now."

Kiara's grin turned wicked. "Only if you can catch me." She responded and took off down the path behind her and she could hear him following. She cut off the path and gave him a good chase through the trees but he was much faster and caught ahold of her arm.

"Now running away is going to help your case any." He told her sternly. "Don't fight me now." He warned and she stuck out her to tongue, yanking free from his grasp.

"Common big shot, gotta do better than that." She retorted but didn't get a step before he grabbed her again and locked his arms around her mid-section pulling her right up against him.

He leaned his face close to her ear. "Now that is very very bad." Kiara shuddered. He suddenly lifted her from the ground and flung her over his shoulder. Kiara let out a yelp and laughed as he carried her across the campus. At least everyone was in their dorms or else someone might think they were insane.

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked but she received no answer but noticed then they entered the boys' dorm.

Zero took her to his room and flung her onto his bed. He sat on top of her and pinned her underneath him. "Give me any one good reason why I should not give you the most gruesome torture ever right now?" He asked in complete seriousness.

Kiara giggled. "'Cuz you couldn't even if you wanted to."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He leaned close to her again so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "I'll have you know I am very capable."

"Ha! I dare ya." she challenged. He nuzzled his face against her neck and then kissed the tender skin. He made a trail of sweet kisses down her neck, ignoring the pulsing of his own hunger, wanting her too badly to even recognize that.

"This isn't fair anymore." Kiara warned.

He chuckled. "I warned you." He looked down at her beneath him. "It has been so long. You were away from me too long." she nodded her head slowly but didn't speak. "I am going to make sure you are the one thing I never lose." He spoke the promise so fiercely Kiara did not doubt he'd do anything he could to keep it.

Kiara shifted and sat up and he leaned back and let her. His eyes seemed a mix of lust and longing. "I will stay by your side no matter what. I promise." She said. She placed her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She gave him a sweet smile pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

He put his arms around her waist and played with the hem of her skirt. Her hands released his hair and slid to his shoulders, gently pushing his uniform jacket off. He released her completely and looked her. Kiara didn't award him another second of hesitation, unbuttoning his shirt and placing her hands on his warm chest. Her finger traced a circle on his skin. "Zero I want you. It's okay this way. Let's use this as a time not to worry and just forget everything around us. There is only you and me" She spoke softly.

She took her hands from him and pulled off her own jacket and her shirt. She reached her hands behind her to unclasp her bra when Zero beat her to it. "I'm the one who's supposed to be torturing you." He told her and pulled her into his lap. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kept kissing her skin. His fingers on his other hand tickled her lower back.

Kiara squirmed in delight. His hand moved to inside her leg and rubbed her thigh. He let himself travel up her leg slowly and softly the. slide back down and away from her. Who knew the guy could be such a devil?

"Common." Kiara twisted and released herself. She proceeded to finish taking off his shirt and then she unzipped his pants.

He grabbed her hands in his. "This is my game to control."

"Then I guess I will have to fight you for it." She responded. As if bidding her good luck he spun her around and hovered over her. This time her head was at the bottom of the bed. He studied her for a moment. "You really are going to be horrible to me." Kiara realized.

He didn't answer her just resumed kissing all over her body until she was marked by him and her lips and breasts were swollen. He kissed her stomach at the top of her skirt. He looked up at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. He had barely even gotten started. He let his tongue glide up her skin and stopped between her boobs where he planted a single sweet kiss.

If it hadn't been just driving Kiara absolutely wild she wouldn't have fought back but she gave up the will, surrendering completely to him. It was something she wouldn't ever do, give someone the upper hand. Except for him. He did crazy things to her.

He sat back and took ahold of her skirt and very slowly drug it down her legs along with her underwear, until finally she was completely exposed to him. He tossed the remains off her clothes off to the side and he began to kiss her knee, up her thigh. He stopped right where her leg joined into her torso, lingering there for a minute and sending shivers across her skin.

She groaned in impatience and annoyance. He had been very right about the torture. "What's that matter?" He asked her softly but there was a devilish look in his face. He stroked the side of her face.

"Stop talking." She whispered and kissed him fiercely. She forcibly pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his hips. He held his self steady so she was forced to be pulled off the bed just hanging off of him but she wouldn't let go.

He removed his lips from hers and bit her jaw roughly. "That's not how we play the game." He teased.

"I don't care. I don't want to play it your way." She responded with gritted teeth. He suddenly dropped his hold so they both fell onto the bed with his weight on top of her. He took both of her small wrists in his and separated both her legs, locking his against her so she couldn't move or fight back.

"Now now, being bad doesn't get you closer to want you want." Kiara growled. He bit her ear lobe and the sweet spot behind it. He bit her neck and her collar bone and her breast. Kiara wanted to wring herself from his grasp but he was strong.

"I thought you had given up the fight already." He spoke nonchalantly.

"I thought about it." She responded.

He grinded his body against hers tortuously. "Maybe you should think about doing it." He told her with a smirk on his face. When she didn't give in he kept his hold and continued his sexual biting and grinding.

Kiara wanted him so badly. It was bad enough the way the cruel world had kept them apart why should she prolong it any longer?

Finally, she gave in. When he felt her relax, Zero released her. "Better." He tugged gently at her long hair and gave her a long, tender kiss. Though not without her further whine of complaint.

He slid off the rest of his clothes and came back to her, pressing his body against hers. He figured to draw it out a little more while he could. He let himself enter her a little at a time. Kiara was almost half tempted to force him herself but feared it would just have him retract. He went in as far as he could and returned out just as slow as in.

"Zero..." she whined. He loved how tormented she was and the expression was priceless. Each inch in and out got a little more pace to it until he was moaned.

"What do you want?" He asked her seductively.

"You." She moaned in response.

"Louder." She did. "Louder." Again she did. Suddenly he went in fast and as deep as he could and the impact made Kiara scream. He put his hand on her mouth as he continued his hard thrusts. If no one had heard them before they certainly did now but neither on cared.

He kept it up until Kiara felt her breaking point. She let him know it too, and he went fast then, pushing her farther. Then she felt light headed, like she was floating on a cloud in the sky in the most blissfully amazing feeling in the world.

He pulled himself away from her, panting. Kiara laid there a moment, calming her rush of erotic emotion. Finally she opened her eyes to gaze at him. "By the way..." he started, "I win." She grinned and got up, tackling him for more.


	27. Chapter 27 Level E?

**I don't have too much to say for once at the beginning.. just my usual disclaimer. Do not own VK/scenes/characters only Kiara and the random bob that I throw in. **

"Zero!" Kiara called, hurrying over to where he was standing in the shadows. Only she would have noticed him there. She was just so used to him, that he couldn't hide from her if he tried. She saw him leaning forward with his head in his hand. Her cheery smile faded and she ran to his side. "Zero?! What's wrong?!"

He didn't look at her while he mumbled faintly, "It hurts."

Kiara widened her eyes. "What does? What happened?!" He didn't manage to answer and fell to his knees and Kiara began to panic. She had no idea what to do, and no one was around. She knelt down beside him. "Please answer me. Tell what is going on. What hurts?" She asked him, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

"Please step back Kiara." She turned her head behind her, recognizing that voice. Standing close was Kaname, flanked by a few other vampires. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kiara shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt me."

Kaname actually nodded in agreement. "Not intentionally no. He isn't thinking at the moment, so please." Kiara surprised herself by standing up and taking a few steps back. She watched him while two of the vampires helped him to his feet. "Take him some where so he is out of harms way." Kiara watched them and then she looked at Kaname and she suddenly felt like she knew what was going on. "Over the time you have proven to be exactly what I thought you were. You have yet still to agree to help me out."

Kiara stared past him. It was beyond anything she ever wanted to do, was take the side of this bastard pure blood. Zero was suffering though, and Kaname could fix it. "What do you want?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He answered and Kiara felt the urge to swear at him, but she felt too half-hearted about it all. "I made the right decision, bringing you back to our side. I had my own doubts at first back then. Once I had decided that you should be aware of vampires, I planned to see how that went before I decided anymore."

Kiara finally looked at him. "I thought I wasn't suppose to even be a vampire. That I am a disgrace."

"You were suppose to remain human. Haruka had a plan, you weren't created for nothing and I intend to find out exactly what his intentions were. I need you for this though."

Kiara inhaled deeply. After a bit she finally exhaled slowly. "Alright." He looked at her with interest. "I'll help you out." She had to admit she wanted to know the truth as well.

"Good. I should go visit Zero now."

* * *

Days went by without Kiara hearing anything. Finally it got to the point where she couldnt just sit around waiting but she really didnt know she should do. In the end she resulted the best idea would be to go Zero's room first. When she arrived, she knocked softly on the door but there was no answer. She turned the doorknob, unlocked of course, and went inside. She was relieved to see Zero sitting on his bed, back against the wall, and wondered just how long he had been here.

Silently, she crawled onto the bed and sat beside him though she couldnt bring herself to sit close. Without looking at her he reached over and pulled her to him. They sat there for awhile without either one speaking but it was a comfortable silence and Kiara felt whatever tension was inside of Zero was slipping away.

"I had to drink his blood." Zero finally said, very bluntly as well.

Kiara looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Say what now?"

"Pure blood..." He hesitated choising his words. "I wont fall to level e."

"So you're just a regular vampire now?" Kiara inquired.

"Nah. Still low of the low." She didnt respond to that. "Nasty, vile Kuran blood. Nothing I ever want to do again." Kiara couldnt help but laugh and he stared at her.

"Were you scared?" She asked and when he gave her a questioning look, she continued. "I mean to fall to level e?"

He shook his head. "No." He pondered a moment then looked at her. "I think you would have been pretty mad at me if I didnt try to stop it when I had the chance." He chuckled. Kiara nodded and thought about how he had the chance considering the fact the she would help Kaname in whatever his plans were but she would never tell Zero that.

"Of course you oaf!" She playfully smacked him and he gave her this look in return. She snuggled up beside him and sighed contently. "I could just stay here forever."

* * *

"Zero! You're alright!" Yuuki said cheerfully later that night once they were on patrol. Kiara had tagged along with him for company. "I was really worried about you." She continued and Zero shrugged. "I know!" The girl held up a finger in the air as she said, "We all should go out to town and do something fun. It's been so uptight around here, ya know?"

Kiara had to laugh at the girls enthusiasm. "Maybe. We will see what happens." The trio kept on chatting when another voice interrupted their conversation...

"Kiara!" They all turned to see Kaname walking over to where them. Kiara felt Zero tensing beside her; he still didnt trust the vampire at all. "May I speak with you for a moment."

She gazed at Zero who returned a look saying 'No way in hell.' but Kiara nodded anyways. "Just for a moment." She answered and followed off after Kaname, leaving the other two standing where they had been watching after them.

Before he could speak though, Kiara beat it to him. She had been waiting to get answers she the school had reopened. "What is going on? What is out there after us? What am I suppose to do?" She stopped a minute trying to think of the bazillion other questions she had.

Instead of answering any of her questions he just acted like he had heard none of them. "As of now everything is falling into precise plan. Tell me, you still have your sword, yes?" Kiara stopped rifling through her thoughts to stare at him. As it was, she hadnt seen the weapon in a while.

"What use is an anti-vampire weapon to me?" She asked bluntly.

Kaname shrugged absently. "Vampires can still wield the weapons." That really hadnt answered her question.

He kept looking at her curiously till Kiara sighed. "I will find it."

* * *

Kiara looked at the shining silver, reflecting the moonlight of her room. It was as beautiful as she remembered it. Studying the weapon, her mind wandered back to all the relentless hours she spent training with Zero. He is a great teacher, she thought.

Her mind came back to the present and she went to pull the sword back to wield it but accidently sliced the palm of her hand. The sword clanged to the ground and she held her hand, yelping in pain.

"What did you do?" Yuuki asked, coming into the room. She walked over to her and studied her hand then looked at the sword on the floor. "What would Zero say to you right now." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well dont just stand there!" Kiara cried.

"Oh its fine." She responded and Kiara wanted to argue how badly it hurt. She glanced back down at her hand and watched the wound slowly fade and vanish along with the pain.

"God I thought I was going to lose my hand." She said, flexing her fingers.

Yuuki shook her head. "You'd have to be more careless than that." She put her hands on her hips. "Zero would be upset that I am not watching you very well."

Kiara thought it was absurd that this girl should be watching over her, it should definitely be vice versa. She picked up the sword off the floor and examined it again. As she begun to polish it, being extra careful this time, she couldnt help but grow even more curious about what Kanames plans were.


	28. Chapter 28 Shizuka Hio

**I would first just like to give a hug thanks to my cousin for helping come up with a lot of ideas for this. Things are once again going to get intense, and I hope you can all forgive me. Somewhere near the end, you all may want to hate me, but I promise a happy ending, always. As that goes, ending is sort of in the clear... but there will be quite a few more chapters before then. It's not ending in like 2, I'll tell you that. So you have more to come.**

**I ended up deciding to bring Shizuka into this, it will very much help the story out, and well was also cousins idea, but it works, I like it, and yea. Now this is just throwing this out there, if you actually like her, take no offense this is my opinion, but... there is no goddamn excuse for her. I get the whole "killed my lover want revenge thing." but common can you really side for her slaughtering the parents of two young boys and ruining the life of another one because of that reason? Look at freaking murders in real life, they basically do they same thing. All murders have a motive, so that makes it okay right? I'm not going out hugging every other murderer out there and telling them I feel their pain. NO!**** Anime or not, it is just not okay. **So therefore I do NOT like her and will not. Like her if you please, no idea how you can, but I just felt like expressing this today. :3 

**Moving on...**

**On a further note I had a lot of fun with TinierMe and the characters O.o You should really go check that out in the forum, it's like... awesome. :D **

**Anyways, caring on with this, I do not own VK or the characters or plots only my OC Kiara and the other random bobs I throw in. **

"Kiara." The girl turned around and saw that mysterious vampire girl coming up behind her, Airalyn. "I must talk with you." Kiara nodded her head and followed the vampire to a resolute location, to where ears could not hear. "I have been hearing things going around. Do you know of a pureblood named Shizuka?" Kiara's eyes widened and that confirmed the question. "I don't know everything, but almost all vampires know of her and what happened with... Zero's family." Aira paused and pursed her lips. "I think she is coming here." She finally said.

Kiara looked at her like she was insane. "Why would she come here for?"

Aira shrugged. "I don't know if it is certain, but I assume it would be to find Zero." Kiara thought back to when Ichiru had come to the mansion looking for his twin, and wondered if that had possibly anything to do with this.

"I have to go." She said suddenly and took off, leaving the other girl staring after her with concern. She took off in search of Zero, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally she found him walking out of the Headmasters office. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He stared down at her for a minute before hugging her back. "I've been looking all over for you." She panted, slightly out of breath, from having hurried all over campus.

"What was the hurry?" He asked her, chin resting on her head.

Kiara sighed before she quickly explained what had happened at the mansion and then what Aira just told her. Zero let go of her and held her back at arms length, looking in her eyes intensely. "My brother is alive?" He asked, slowly taking it all in. "I thought... she had killed him along with my parents..." Kiara gave him a worried look. "He's looking for me?" Then he seemed to focus on Kiara again. "That... that horrible witch is still out there and she's coming here." Suddenly, anger crossed his face. "You have to find out what's going; the whole truth of what her plans may be."

Kiara stared at him in shock. "Me? Why me?!"

"You're the one in the Night Class, you're closer to the vampires. Only you would have better access then me to find out what is going on. Kuran might be in on it too." Zero frowned and then locked his gaze with hers. "Please, figure out whatever you can."

Kiara nodded her head slowly in response.

* * *

Kiara stood outside the door to the room that suddenly seemed so huge and imposing. She never even dreamed of going in there alone. Her gaze traveled up and down the hall around her, but there was no one around. She hoped no one was in there. She leaned her ear against the door but it was silent on the other side. "You can come in." A voice said from in the room and Kiara jumped back. Vampires senses.

She waited about another minute before she opened the door and peered inside. The vampire was lounged on a fancy couch, a book in hand, and staring intently at its words. He seemed so... relaxed. Normal. Maybe even almost human. "May I help you with something?" He asked, without looking up from his book.

Kiara slipped inside through the door, and closed it softly behind her. She studied the massive suite curiously. It seemed to suit him, she thought. "I was just seeing if there was any leads or anything towards finding out Haruka's plans." She said quickly after thinking of a reason.

His gaze flashed to her for a minute then back again. "None at all. I will inform you when something arises." Kiara sighed in frustration, because she honestly didn't have a clue how to figure out what was going on.

After a few moments of silent thinking she asked, "What do you know of what happened to Zero's family?"

This did grant more attention from Kaname, yet slightly not enough. "The same thing that you do." He responded bluntly. "Tragedy." He added.

Kiara wanted to say something to that but she bit it back. "You have to know something more. What about that pureblood that... you know."

He closed his book and stood up from the couch. "Why the sudden curiosity? I'd assume Zero told you all of it."

Kiara nodded. "Sure he did. He was just a kid then though, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know much of anything about that vampire, other then she was really horrible."

"Not horrible." Kaname responded quickly. "Just vengeful." Kiara looked at him with interest. "She was seeking revenge for her lost lover. A human turned vampire; it would have ended badly either way. The event was merely unavoidable."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "She was a murderer. She slaughter them and she turned Zero."

Kaname raised and eyebrow, looking at her with a humorous look. "That is simply what vampires do." He replied, then shrugged almost absently and Kiara almost missed it.

Her eyes didn't leave him as he moved about the room. "Is she still around?" She asked then. "Is she alive I mean, or anywhere around here?"

He was silent for awhile. "I don't know of her whereabouts." He answered, then looked at her over her shoulder. "You should really go now." Kiara stared at him for awhile, before finally deciding she wasn't going to get anywhere. He would either ignore he questions or twist his way around them. Gritting her teeth, she turned on her heels and walked out.

Outside in the hall, Kiara saw Aira waiting with a questioning look. The girl knew what Kiara had been doing and was waiting for the verdict. Kiara shook her head solemnly. Aira nodded her head and passed the girl, taking her place into the room. It was her turn to try now.

"What a pleasant surprise." Kaname said, returning his gaze over his shoulder to his new guest.

Aira nodded and strode across the room. "What did Miss Hunters Girl want?" Aira asked, stopping and leaning against the wall a few feet away from Kaname, but holding his gaze.

"She has suddenly caught interest in an old foe of her lovers." Kaname responded and Aira mouthed 'Ah' while nodding her head. "I'm curious to her interest in this all of a sudden."

Aira shrugged. "I have no idea. Does she even exist still?"

He looked at her and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Of course. In fact as it seems, she will be coming to join us here at the academy very shortly." Aira stood up straight now and crossed her arms. "Shizuka is returning to retrieve her little pet. She expects him to be full of hate towards all vampires. Though there is one thing she never counted on. Him falling in love." He let his gaze fall to the ground below the window. As if planned, right there, the two were standing and conversing. "I expect there is a great deal of hatred still for her though, as for all purebloods." Aira was about to intervene with something but he didn't let her. "Unfortunately for her, she will have another surprise awaiting her."

This time Aira did speak up. "What exactly are you planning?"

The vampire hesitated a moment, deciding whether to fill her with this information or not. He figured, it couldn't hurt, after all nothing could be done about it. "Frankly, she just gets in my way. I need him after all and she can be a great benefit for me. Such a shame to do with out her."


	29. Chapter 29 Defiance

**I have to be the bearer of bad news, for two things unfortunately. The first one being that there is only three more chapters of Vampire Knight left; it is officially ending in May. I will cry. Secondly, this fan fiction will probably end around the same time so it is a double whammy. I know, terrible, I know. I have basically this chapter and the next planned out, I also know how it is going to end and that there will probably be a short epilogue. Then I have the basic idea of that in between space. Also, I know you will probably ask, but more than likely, there will not be a sequel. Sorry guys, I wouldn't have a clue what to write for it. After this I will probably work on my other fan fiction and I am not sure what will go on for Vampire Knight but something might come from it because I will be lost otherwise. Anyways, I am thinking about 35 chapters for this, maybe more or less. **

**Oddly enough for Chapter 91 I have nothing to say other then... GO ZERO! **

**Moving on, as you know dont own VK characters/scenes/etc only Kiara and the other random bobs I throw in. x3**

"What? She really is coming here?" Zero stared at Kiara as if he had never seen her before. That vampire had disappeared for years after the incident withot a single trace and now she had it in here to come to the school. How had she even known where Zero was at?

"Unfortunately it is the truth." He looked up and saw Aira walking over to the two of them. "I had informed Kiara the moment I heard the truth. She figured it best that she told you on her own."

"He lied to me though, Zero. He said he had no idea on the whereabouts of Shizuka and yet he knows exactly where she is and that she is coming in search of you."

Zero frowned. "I wouldnt put it past him to have had contact with her all this time a d to give her exactly what she wanted."

Kiara frowned this time. "What does he have to do with her to have to do with you?"

"I dont know. I'm determined to find out though." He pushed past her and started walking off. "Stay here." He ordered her and Kiara was about to follow anyways when Aira put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Zero was just on his way to find those answers when a voice came from the dark shadows, causing him to stop. "There you are my Zero." His gaze landed on a figure so far back in the dark, even he couldn't see who it was. He knew that voice those, that horrible voice. He knew he was correct when she stepped forward, revealing herself.

"Shizuka Hio." Her name came out in snarl and in response she smiled as if she hadn't a clue of his anger and hatred towards her.

"You've grown up well, Zero." She spoke in such a sweet voice, like a doting aunt. Zero didn't speak and his eyes never left her, braced for just about anything. "You don't seem very pleased to see me though, how rude. Here I am, searching everywhere for you and am relieved to find you and yet you just give me that look."

It seemed with every word she spoke, all that hate he had been trying desperately to drown just came back bigger and more bad then ever. "Why should I want to see a vile creature like you?"

If possible her, her smile widened. "Why not? After all I helped to shape who you are today and you've grown up so strong."

"The only thing you've done is take everything I had away from me." He retorted, his hand grasping tightly on Bloody Rose.

She tipped her head to the side and the look on her face was beginning to go on the verge of creepy, framed by her long flowing hair. "What about that little girl you are so fond of? If not for me, you wouldn't have her." Just the thought of bringing Kiara into this threw him even more over the edge. "With every loss there is a gain."

"I wonder what sort of gain I will get from your loss." He revealed his weapon and held it trained on the vampires forehead.

This only seemed to amuse her instead. "You wouldn't kill me Zero, you simply don't have it in you. You wouldn't want to upset your brother either, would you?" Zero's eyes widened before quickly going back to his reflective anger. "That's right Zero, you're brother has been with me this entire time. You thought I killed him with the rest of your family, but I took him with me." Zero clenched the gun in his hand until his knuckles turned white. "He isn't like you though. He has taken a sort of doting on me, we are the same after all."

"He is nothing like you!" Zero spat out.

"Of course he is. The unloved one, treated unfairly. Tell me Zero, do you know what it's like to be in his shoes? To be the weaker twin, the one who is no good at anything he does and is just a mistake to that shouldn't even be?" Zero gritted his teeth. Of course he didn't know how that was, but he knew someone who did. "You wouldn't want to take the one thing he has left from him, would you?" Of course he would, right? They still had each other and that was all that mattered. They were reunited now and the only thing standing in the way was this monster. "Put that thing away now, you shouldn't point it at people. It isn't a play toy."

"Enough!" He yelled out, fully fed up with her in general. In the past few minutes all the anger and hate she had put in to him from taking his family, to destroying his life and corrupting his brother, it all just built up on top of him and suddenly it all just snapped inside of him. Likewise to what she said, he didn't hesitate at all to pull the trigger. "No more." He whispered.

* * *

"Your guest seems to have arrived, Kaname-sama." Takuma Ichijo stated, standing patiently while watching the president leaning against the wall, his gaze seemed far off like he was deep in thought, though he responded instantly.

"I am aware." He didn't move his eyes to look at Takuma, just seemed to stay in that trance like state. Suddenly he broke out of it and stood straight. "I apologize, I must be going. Something isn't quite right." He walked past the other vampire and out of the room quickly. He was in search of some one in particular. The girl had only just been there a few minutes ago, so she mustn't be far now.

Unfortunately for Aira, she just happened to be rounding the corner of the hall that Kaname was striding furiously down. She took one look at him and realized he had caught on. The girl had never really expected him to be fooled so easily, and wasn't surprised he was not taking it lightly. She didn't turn and go back the either direction though, they both just stopped a good few feet apart.

"As you know, I was expecting someone tonight." Aira nodded her head abruptly. "Unfortunately some complications arrived and she can no longer make it." Aira didn't respond to this and kept a shocked expression on her face. She would not allow to let on that she already knew this and the reasoning why. "You say you have no idea why Kiara suddenly took interest Shizuka all of a sudden?"

"I have no real idea. I am not particularly close with her, and she has never brought something up with me." The girl shrugged, pulling the perfect 'I really have no idea' act. It didn't fool him at all.

"So you have no idea of the fact they she could have possibly been trying to find out my intentions and then have you distract me so that way it could be that hunters job to expose her once and for all?" He questioned.

Aira shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

He suddenly had her by the throat and up against the wall that splintered around her body from the force. Leaning close he spoke in a low and angry voice. "You're a terrible liar Airalynn. It seems Kiara can't be trusted and neither can you. You will only simply be in my way. It's time to fix the problem with those two sweet little lovers." He let go of Aira roughly and turned away from her. He only got a few feet before stopping and glancing back at her over his shoulder. "Don't ever think about crossing me again either, Airalynn." He threatened, before continuing on his way.

* * *

"No!" A voice yelled and Zero suddenly came back down to Earth from his enraged state. His gaze landed on where the pureblood and once been standing in front of him, forgetting about the voice. He was taken aback though when suddenly there was someone on the ground in front of him right where she had been.

His back was to Zero, but there was no mistaken at all. "Ichiru." Zero said quietly and his twin turned to him, bearing a broken expression on a face that mirrored his own.

"How could you? How could you do that to Shizuka-sama?! She was the only one who understood me." Zero looked at him like he had never seen him before.

"She was a monster. She tore apart our family." he replied with a hint of that once formed anger again.

"Mom and dad never loved me like they did you. I'm a complete failure who can't do anything right. I never even should have ever existed." Zero knelt down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "She was the only one who ever understood me. Even though she wouldn't ever turn me to a vampire; even you're better for that than I am."

Zero's eyes widened in surprise. "It isn't a great thing being a vampire. You don't understand it."

Ichiru turned to look at him again. "No I do understand it completely Zero. It is you who doesn't understand. I can't get anything right. I am pathetically weak. Without me, you could be so much stronger then what you are."

Zero shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're my brother, my other half. We have each other again now. Nothing will take that away again and you will learn, you can be great too." Ichiru looked down at the ground again and sighed sadly.

"You simply don't get it. I will never be able to be like you Zero. I can never live up to what everyone wants me to be. It is okay though, Zero. With me gone, you can fulfill what you must and you will need what's left of me to do it." Zero shook his head and kept shaking it to. "Don't be sad though Zero, I will always be with you. Please though, don't make me go through this life anymore, I am of no use in this world. Please just take what's left of me."

"I can't do it." They locked their matching eyes together.

"You have to do it Zero, you must. Please."

* * *

**A/N: I just felt like pointing this out (before I do if you are not caught up on VK please just skip over this A/N because it contains spoilers and just read on with the fanfic) I have had the idea for what happens next in the chapter before I have read the past few chapters of VK so I so didn't copy the idea of Yuuki wiping all of Zero memories of her, the fact that something like that actually happened in the manga, was a purely awesome coincidence. I thought up the idea after recalling a part where Kaname had wiped out a part of Yuuki's memories to keep her from finding out something. Anywho, explanation over, keep reading.  
**

****After Aira had left, Kiara wandered aimlessly around the night by herself. She felt so completely alone right now and was worried about Zero. She knew how tough this situation was and hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt. It was Zero though, she told herself. He could take care of himself, she just hoped that he wouldn't end up spiraling back down in that dark abyss. She had known from before when she first got here what things were like for him. He was always so cut off from the world and sometimes almost sunk so far in he had run away and at some points almost thought about just ending all of his problems like that. Between the two of them, things had changed and it seemed like he found something in his life worth living for again, something he wasn't going to be let taken from him like everything else had. With the return of the tormentor who had started it all, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

She was so far lost into thought that there was no way she could have ever saw what was coming. She never would have stood a chance when the strong arms locked tightly around her body, holding her close to him and with no means of escape. "Did you really think that you could have fooled me that easily?"

Kiara shuddered and recognized the voice instantly. He had found out, and of course he had. "It's too late now, there is nothing you can do about it. It's over." She answered in a low voice, managing to hide the fear lacing her voice fairly well.

"It's far to late for that you are right, but it isn't over yet. In fact it is far from over." Kiara started to struggle, hoping to get free even though she knew it was futile and it only caused his grip to tighten even more on her.

"It hurts, let me go." She ground her teeth together, growing pissed.

"You can't be trusted now. I thought I could use you, but you broke that over something so silly anyways. You didn't have to do that you know, I would have got rid of her on my own." His hand grabbed her chin to hold her head steady, she only had the able to keep swinging her legs viciously but the rest of her was refrained.

"It wasn't you place to do so!" Kiara snapped. Despite his hold she managed to catch his gaze from the corner of her eye.

"You don't have any say in what my place is to do anything. It is hardly your place to even be involved into any of these means, you shouldn't even exist in the first place. Haruka must have gone of the deep end because you are more of a nuisance then you are of any good use."

Kiara felt rage bite down in her. She was tired of hearing that, and the last person she wanted to hear it from was Kaname Kuran. "I stand for Zero. I'm the only thing he has left."

She heard a low chuckle and suddenly grew wary of his intentions. "Poor little hunter boy then, because he is about to have nothing left again."

Kiara's eyes widened and she let out a yell. "Let me go you bastard!"

His hand left her chin and went to her forehead. "He won't have anyone left for him and he can go back to being the pawn I need him to be and I no longer have to worry about you defending him and getting in m way again. You should've thought twice before you made a mistake like that." Kiara fought with everything she could but it was to no use. He was a pureblood vampire, stronger then she was. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed, wishing it were just a bad dream. Inside her mind she saw everything Zero and every memory they had together. Slowly it became to just him being there and she was no longer seen. He was just Zero again, the mean prefect that scared all the little girls of the Day Class and was just nothing more to her then someone who ordered her around and got on her nerves.

**That is the end of this chapter. I would just like to give this fair warning ahead of time, incase you haven't caught on to the fact that the next chapter is pretty much going to be pretty dang sad. If you thought you cried when Zero left her, be prepared again. Oh yea, and please, please don't kill me. It's going to seem so sad for a little bit but it will not stay! You all know by know how I want Zero's happy ending so it shall be! Which is true for the manga too, which is why I support Zeki for Zero's sake when really I think Yuuki is so far from worthy . **


	30. Chapter 30 Memories

**Hey there again everyone! Here is the next chapter, whoop! Please don't get me for this, alright? I love my little couple to death, I don't mean to torture them. I swear to it. **

**You could kill me for once again reminding you this isn't too far from over. Few more chapters guys! :O **

**I had heard that the makers of The Lion King had zero hope in it and never thought anyone would watch it. Now they play it every other week on TV! They sold millions of copies and it has a ridiculously huge fan base! Go figure. Well this relates to me because like them, I never thought this fan fiction would go far. I never expected anyone to read it really, I normally just write for myself, so this was why I wrote. Look at my story now; 61 reviews, 81 faves, and 71 follows. The only thing I can say to that is, thank you all very very much! I love and appreciate every one of you who have stuck through with this entire story, it means a lot to me. So thanks to all of you! This is for you guys!**

**I do not own VK or any characters/plots that may be a part of this, only Kiara and the other random bob I threw in there xD**

Kiara looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky and put a hand on her forehead. Something felt really strange, like something or someone was misplaced. A breeze raked through the trees and her long hair, and she shuddered, suddenly feeling so cold and alone. She pulled her legs in front of her and hugged them to her. There was an empty feeling inside her. _What is going on with me? Where did this feeling come from? I'm almost... hollow. _

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up and she noticed that prefect walking her way. Great, here came being yelled out for being out after curfew, again. _I can't even remember what I was doing anyway. Probably just star gazing I guess. When did it get so cold?_ She drifted off into though, instantly forgetting she was no longer alone.

"I've been looking for you Kiara." Kiara jumped from her thoughts and turned to look at him questioningly. "Don't scare me like that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something scary out there in the dark?" She asked, with a little hint of sarcasm.

"Not anymore, at least." Zero knelt down beside her, really close. Instinctively, Kiara shifted away and she noticed he made a face when she did so.

"So what? No yelling about breaking the rules this time?" She asked him, a little smirk on her face.

This time, it was Zero's turn to be confused then he shook his head, figuring she was just playing a game, lighten the mood. "No, that doesn't matter right now." Kiara choked out a laugh. "I'm serious. I don't care about that right now."

Kiara stared at him, and she noticed he looked even more broken a part then he usually did on a regular basis. "Are you okay?" She asked him, sounding at least a little bit concerned.

He didn't answer for a minute and then he shook his head. "No, not really." He looked up at her, his expression softening. "I am a little better now though."

Kiara felt herself scoot and inch or two away again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

"Like... you want to kiss me or something."

"Well maybe I do." He replied bluntly.

Kiara shot up to her feet. "Are you out of your mind?! I cannot believe you just said that!" She shook her head and didn't notice him standing up or asking what she was talking about as she continued to ramble on. "Like this is completely strange, you just outright saying that, is so not like you. I mean, Aiya has always picked on me about it, and I sort of have a thing for you, but that was just..."

Suddenly Zero grabbed her by the shoulders and she closed her mouth, looking at him in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, in a demanding tone.

Kiara just stared at him in silence. "What are you talking about?" They both just looked at one another in sheer confusion. "You don't find what you said at all, the least bit confusing?" He shook his head slowly. "Okay, well I found it strange, oddly enough. I was not expecting that?"

"Why?"

Kiara tipped her head back. "What do you mean why?" She groaned. "That wasn't exactly normal!"

He frowned. "Well from where I'm standing, it was perfectly normal." Kiara's expression must have pretty much said that he was insane. "What's wrong with you?" He asked softly.

"What is wrong with you?" she retorted and jumped back from him. She shook her head and turned to walk away but he grabbed her again.

"Don't walk away from me. Please." his voice sounded begging. He held on to her tightly, close to his body, her back against his chest.

Kiara sighed. "I have no idea what is going on with you, but you are freaking me out."

Zero mimicked her sigh. "I don't know what is going on with you either, and it really is scaring me."

She turned her head to gaze at him and saw his pained expression was once again back on his face. "How am I suppose to be acting then?"

"You're definitely not suppose to be acting like you've never seen me before in your life." He answered quietly.

"That is what I asked." She shook her head. "I've seen your before, every day in fact. You never acted this way before though. You've always been just Zero, tough and down to business Zero, who didn't really seem to give much of a damn about anything."

Kiara was surprised when he chuckled softly. "That was so long ago."

"More like, an hour ago, right?" He looked at her and caught her gaze.

"You honestly don't have a clue, do you?" His voice was filled with concern.

Kiara shook her head. "No."

"You don't remember how you felt about me? With your funny little way of showing it? That shattered way you looked when I had horribly rejected you for being a vampire? The way you looked when you saw me for the first time in a real long time? Or how it felt for both of us to just to try to ignore the rest of the world? Nothing at all?" To each thing he said, she looked even more and more lost and he looked even more and more like he had been punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about at all."

* * *

Kiara looked around her, feeling highly uncomfortable. Zero had managed to talk her into coming with him to his room because he was very intent on not dropping the whole idea he had going on in his head. From here, there was no way anyone else was going to eavesdrop onto the conversation.

Zero started his story practically from day one of Kiara transferring to the school. It was so funny, listening to everything his said, and looking at the expressions on his face as he said it all. Kiara tried to imagine it all, she pictured it in her head, like she had been there. She was there, apparently. Kiara couldn't help but notice the one thing that stuck out the most in him as he talked, and that one thing was love. A very strong love for none other then herself. She had a thing for him, it was true. She couldn't deny either that listening to all these things that had supposedly happened, didn't hurt her to think she didn't know them. It did hurt, a lot. How could he possibly feel?

He talked about how they ignored one another, avoided each other at all costs at first, and yet somehow something always made that extremely difficult. Like her own rebel ways that has in a way, almost gotten them both into trouble. She noticed the way he seemed so distraught about the way that he had possibly hurt her, the entire thought tore him up inside. "I was really surprised that after that you were so worried about me." Kiara almost wanted to argue, after all she would've been upset, but she supposed that she had. "One day your stubborn attitude really will get you hurt one day." The both laughed.

"You wouldn't hurt me anyways. I know what, without having to hear the rest of that." She smiled softly, and he returned it. A funny sight, to see the boy smile, but she figured that she liked it anyways.

She couldn't help her surprise, learning of Zero's history, and instantly felt bad for him. Even more he didn't like her reactions to it the second time around. "I can't believe you would think such things about yourself." She shook her head.

"I try not to anymore." He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. Kiara frowned and surprised them both by scooting over close beside him, and snuggling up against him. He let it pass as some sort of instinct. Maybe she would remember after all.

When he started to tell her of how he had been threatened with his own weapon, he felt her wince beside him. "Why would anyone want to hurt you like that?" She asked quietly.

"It's complicated. Vampires like me, were... dangerous. It wasn't something anyone could afford to let slide." Kiara gave him this look, like she doubted him ever being dangerous and he felt another stab in heart. He remembered how terrified she had looked that day, thinking that he was actually going to be killed. To know that it really bothered her that much... How some how after taking the blood from her that he needed, it had ended up turning into their first kiss, and a bloody one at that. Kiara ended up laughing and wondered how she hadn't found that so gross, but more or less, more romantic. Zero just simply shook his head. He didn't know about her, but things changed so much for him then and at the same time, he didn't want to have something that he could risk losing as well. He couldn't lose anything important to him again. Especially not now.

When he got to his past again, he didn't have to remember he reaction again. His own hurt mirrored in her face. He would do anything to make all of her pain go away. "At the very least, you knew your father. My whole life was an entire lie." She frowned and Zero couldn't help himself, pulling her closer to him and holding her in comforting arms.

Kiara almost died when she heard about the ball. "I certainly remember being forced to go, and being forced into a dress and heels and how horrible it was." She shuddered at the thought. "Kissing you must have made up for all of that I bet." She pondered.

"I thought you looked very beautiful. Not as much as you do on a regular basis." Normally saying such things would just embarrass him too much, but to her it had just become so easy. On the other hand, not remembering having any kind of relation to the guy, Kiara often had a red face listening to these things.

She was really surprised when she had heard him say how much he often missed having her troublesome self around during the breaks that never seemed to end. The place was just too quiet. "I'm not that bad am I?!"

"Not so much anymore. You seem almost... tamed." He had a slight smirk on his face and she punched him.

Quite frankly she had a hard time seeing herself always wondering into his room and making herself comfy right at home just to bother him all of the time. "You sort of did just come with me now, without much of a real fight." He pointed out, matter-of-fact.

Kiara felt her face redden again. "I can't help it if I think you might have totally lost your mind and I want to know why."

Zero was amused with her blush, something she had easily grown out of. "I don't sound insane, do I?" She simply shook her head no.

"You always have had way too much faith in me being able to control the beast hidden deep inside of me."

She gave him a look. "I would suppose so. You don't come across as uncontrollable to me."

Zero had to resist rolling his eyes. There really was nothing she did remember. It was a good thing she was here to at least give him some leverage from the breakdown that was going on inside his head. The arguement with the thoughts of if she didn't ever figure things out. Then what was he going to do? Kiara was everything and all he had left.

At this moment, he wasn't possibly sure who was hurting the most, but he was thinking, probably himself, she he at least remembered living through it. Thankfully she didn't have to remember living through it a second time. He barely managed to repeat any of the words he had harshly thrown at her that time. Kiara could see all the hurt in his eyes as he described his anger and at the same time the way she had looked torn a part and shattered from how he treated her. They both knew that her being a vampire couldn't be helped on her part, but at the time that hadn't seemed to matter. It had felt like everything in the world really was against him, and the only one thing left that he wanted was just tainted now with the same face that had always been mocking him for years. It couldn't get any worse then that.

"I might have completely lost my mind then at that point. For some odd reason I just couldn't walk away from all of that without letting you know that I really did love you." He looked at her for a moment but she just hid her face, instead of meeting her gaze. "I hoped you had known without me having to say it."

"I think I probably would have." She mumbled against his chest.

His eyes never left her, even though she still wouldn't meet her gaze while she thought about the things they did. "I thought it would just be better on the both of us to just save the pain that would eventually come anyways. You're one of them, I'm a hunter. It's my job to kill you."

This time Kiara did look up. "No. It's not at all. Your job is to kill the bad ones, the ones that hurt people. That's not me, or you."

"Took me awhile to figure that out." He answered sadly. He couldn't even begin to describe all the different emotions that had crossed through to him when she somehow managed to show up at the association after all that time. Half of him just wanted to hold on to her and never let go while the other half wanted to shove her even farther away. For a while the first part had won out until the other side won over and kicked his ass to where it should have been all along.

"If I could take all of the problems in the world that existed for you and get rid of them all together, I would do it, no questions asked. You have absolutely no idea what you mean to me Kiara, memories of it all or not." She looked at him with some sort of understanding. "You have no idea how much I love you and I will fix this somehow. You will see, I'm not crazy and neither are you."

Kiara gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry that I don't remember anything of that at all. I believe you though, I really really do. I just wish I can actually remember living through all of that. Well, most of it anyways."

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it was no good. He couldn't fake the pain and anger, mostly anger, at how this felt. She hadn't a clue on any of it.

* * *

Zero looked at Kiara, all curled up and so cute, sleeping soundly. She told him she wasn't going to leave him. She may not have remembered the past god knows how long, year or two or so, but she felt it, and that counted.

He couldn't sleep though; he was far to unsettled by this turn of event. Someone just had to have done this to her. To him it was obvious who, his question was why. He thought about everything in his life, and where that bastard played a sick part in it somehow. Suddenly it just dawned on him.

This was it, he wouldn't stand taking this controlling any longer. Not when it messed with Kiara. He would not lose the one last thing he had in this life, or he really would lose himself completely. His eyes scanned the dark for the one thing he wanted and found it on the table, glinting in the moonlight coming in through the window. He picked it up, and checked to make sure it was loaded. It was. Taking a glance back at the sleeping girl in his bed, he made a silent promise to her that he was going to fix this, and that nothing was ever going to come into the way ever again.


	31. Chapter 31 Battle It Out

**Whoo, next chapter guys holy crap. It's a tad on the later side. Two more chapters and an epilogue and it's done. Wow. I am sad and excited at the same time. I started this back in 2011 and it is coming to an end now. I am proud of my story (not the typing errors xD) but the story itself. I am glad people enjoy it as well. I will be sad when it ends. **

**I will also be super sad when the manga itself ends! 92 just killed me and I cried to sweet at the beginning and intense in the middle and I couldn't help yelling out YEA! at the end of that chapter, sorry for those who disagree XD I can't wait for the final, 58 pages, wow. I am so excited and I cannot wait to see how it ends. I will also be really sad with out it. I'll miss it but it is time for its end. I really hope they do continue the show, it will be nice to watch, maybe clear up confusing parts, hehe. **

**I am thinking of of a sort of idea to do when I am done with this story. If I go through with I am sure you guys will enjoy it but I will not tell you what that idea will be. ;)**

**So to my disclaimer, you know that I do not own VK or the characters, scenes, etc only Kiara and the random bobs I throw in. Because if I did... well it would go like this!**

Armed and filled with rage, Zero crosses the schools ground in search of his victim. "Kaname Kuran! Come out and face me!" He yelled out into the night. The only response was the wind blowing through the tree leaves and he scowled. The vampire should show himself instead of hiding away in his dorm surrounded by his many loyal followers. "You can't hide from me!"

"I wouldn't think about hiding from you." His voice came from behind and Zero whipped around to face him. He stood there so calm and collected, the completely opposite of Zero's rage.

"I know you were the one who did it." Zero began, his voice low. "You tampered with Kiara's memories."

"I don't have any idea of what you are speaking of." Kaname replied back cooly.

"Don't play that game with me! I am tired of your games, manipulating peoples lives to get things the way you want them! I've had everything taken from me, and she is the last that I will ever let you take from me."

Kaname stared at him for a moment, with one eyebrow raised. "You didn't seem to hesitate to abandon her when you found out her true nature. You cannot even accept her as she is."

For a second, Zero faltered at the memory. Then he regained his composure. "It isn't her fault, and nothing can be done about it. I know it know, and I wouldn't live my life without her in it. She is my reason now."

"Isn't that sweet." Kaname replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ever since I've been here you have rendered every part of my life for your will. Now you have began to manipulate her, or maybe you have been all along. You know something, something that no one else does. I don't know exactly what but it's something that is important to her and you will do everything you can to use that to your advantage. You never counted on her finding me though. You had our paths going different directions, and if possible, never crossing. Well they have now, and this is how it is. I won't let you control my life anymore nor hers either. No longer will we be your pawns to do with as you wish."

"What exactly would you plan on doing to stop me?" Kaname finally spoke up after a few moments. "As you say, I have manipulated your life thus far, then how would you keep me from doing it yet again? You imply that I am in fact far from through getting what I want, so what will you do to prevent that?"

If possible, Zero seemed to grow angrier at the thought of it but his lips shows a smile that said he was highly going to enjoy whatever it was he intended to do next. "I plan on stopping you." He responded and raised Bloody Rose, aiming it directly at the pureblood, whom himself now looked clearly amused.

The ground just erupted around Zero and it threw him back a good ways, where he landed with a hard thud. "Did you really think your silly plan to eliminate me would just come easily." He said while striding over to where Zero now lay.

"Heh, I hadn't counted on it." He sneered, aiming the gun again and quickly firing it at the same time he was struck a blow and ended up hitting the other vampire in the arm. He groaned and stood up, returning his glare to Kaname, who wasn't even the slightest bit bothered by his wound.

"You should just quit while you can Kiriyuu. The murder of a pureblood is a high price to pay."

"You're implying that I can go through with it." The other boy pointed out with a wicked smile. The eyes were glowing red as they continued out their battle, matching blow for blow. It almost seemed endless and one would wonder how no one else heard what was going on, but perhaps figured best to stay far away from it.

"This isn't going to end and if it did you will only fare far worse," Kaname began to say.

"I will end this, and I will come out on top. I am not just fighting for myself, or Kiara, but anyone else that happens to come in your way for you to use at your own will. I'm stopping whatever intentions you have to destroy any lives on along the way and whatever evil you can create. Someone has to stop you, might as well be me." The pureblood held his ground with the gun leveled directly at him, ready to shoot.

**Okay this was a short chapter, and I believe it was pretty awkward, and ended oddly and I wasn't sure what to do with it, because that is all I had planned on for this chapter because what comes next must be in the following chapter. But never the less, intense. Geez. Fight it out, yea, that's how males solve everything xD Hehe anyways, the next chapter will follow shortly after, so look forward to that. Should be a better one.**


	32. Chapter 32 Enough

**Hey everyone! I... don't have anything to say for once. Go figure, eh? Hmm well let's just go for this then, should be a longer chapter, and once again, pretty intense. I also have to say that I completely changed what I wanted to do, so sorry to my cousin as you read this, I figured after thinking it over, that idea would only cause a million more problems rather than really solve any xD Plus to those of you who would agree, hey I would have preferred my original idea but I like to be realistic and hey that just wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to... realistically. **

**Anywho, don't own VK scenes and characters only Kiara and the other random bobs i throw in there because if I did my original idea would be realistic xD**

Even though all the vampires wanted to seem to play off the ruckus that they clearly heard, Yuuki wasn't so sure she wanted to easily blow it off. She had a terribly bad feeling, and never mind it had been a long time since she had seen Kiara, furthermore. She simply couldn't just sit around and pretend that something wasn't going on when it obviously was. So she set out of the doors and followed the noise and what she found both shocked and terrified her. Right in front of her both Kaname and Zero were battling it out, practically trying to kill one another, though surprisingly neither was successful. How long would that last though? Till someone eventually got seriously hurt?

"Stop!" She suddenly yelled though neither seemed to hear her. "Stop it you two!" She charged forward. "That is enough! No fighting!" She ran right between the two, starting on about this being against rules and went right into the middle of another impact. She is suddenly flung out of the way and hits the ground hard, rolling and stopping in the dust with the wind kicked out of her.

The two vampires instantly froze, and looked over at her as if it never even occurred to either that she had come, they were so caught up in their own anger to one another. It hit Kaname first what really had happened and in a moment he beside Yuuki. Her eyes were open now and she was coughing hard. "Are you alright Yuuki? I'm so sorry." He spoke softly to her, cradling her small body in his arms.

"I'm fine. Geez, I'm fine, I'll heal." She said, but the uncertainty was in her voice. She had gotten hit pretty roughly.

"You are not alright, you are seriously hurt." His voice showed the pure concern.

Yuuki shook her head but then stopped and winced. "What the hell are you two doing?" She asked at the same time that she heard something click and she looked up. "Zero!"

Zero had been watching what was going on, and he had a sudden realization in him. The anger didn't vanish, or even flicker away for a second. He had been concerned for Yuuki of course, but it quickly came to him that this was his final chance. The pureblood had is guard down for her, and her only, and if he messed this up now he would never have it.

His gun was pointed squarely on the other vampire again, who returned his look with a malice glare, but didn't move. The boy wouldn't dare risk Yuuki's life. Yuuki on the other hand was still determined to put a stop to them. With whatever energy she could muster, she pushed away from Kaname and forward towards Zero, still solidly in the middle of them both. "Put it down, Zero."

His hand tightened around Bloody Rose. "Get out of the way Yuuki. I don't want you getting seriously hurt. I'm not playing games anymore."

"I know what you're feeling Zero. I've always known, remember? I've been there. You can't do this though, Zero." She said in a soft, reassuring tone of voice she always used for him.

Zero shook his head. "I won't let anything happen anymore, not to me, not to Kiara either, hell not even you! You didn't even see it though, did you? He was the one that hurt you, not me." He spat out.

Yuuki made a face and turned to look at Kaname but he was staring right through her, still not having moved from where he was just holding her. "It was an accident Zero. What do you think you will accomplish? This is just crazy!"

"One last chance Yuuki." He warned, no sign of backing down to be found. She holds her ground firmly between him and Kaname but Zero doesn't break even then. His finger moves over the trigger, still aimed in the same way, to go straight through Yuuki to Kaname, there was no way around it.

Just as his pulled the trigger, something hit him at the same exact time, knocking him clear from balance and knocking the shot way off. They all look at whatever it was that just came flying out at vampire speed only to find Kiara standing there in front of Zero, with a clear determined look on her face, one hand on his arm holding the gun.

"Kiara? Why?" He asks, at a loss for words.

"You think I wouldn't know?" She moved her eyes at the scene around them. "I'm a vampire now too, remember? I noticed it as much as Yuuki and when you weren't there I knew something was wrong."

Zero kept looking at her, only now completely oblivious to his original intentions because, she was in the way now. "Why do you stand in the way?" His voice had the disbelief in it, but it wasn't an angry voice, only questioning.

Kiara had a soft expression on her face. "You just can't." She shook her head. "I mean trust me, that would be great and all," She glanced over her shoulder then back to him, "Just think about it in the long run though. The crime of murdering a pureblood? Hell even I know that's not a good thing. Would you really do that? Think about me for minute. What would I do without you?"

"But.." he started but Kiara interrupted him, holding his head between her hands.

"I know what you're thinking. I know what he's done to you, to me. The thing is, we're not alone anymore in this. It's you and me against him." Her head tipped back in that direction, where both the bystanders just observed silently. "We are in this together, and no one is going to take that away."

Zero sighed softly and looked over at Kaname, still with Yuuki in front of him between them all. The pureblood returned his look. Nothing further more would be done with this night, it was far from over though. This wasn't the end, not at all. Zero closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I will stop, but only because you ask of it, Kiara."

**Okay so that one wasn't much longer, but whoa interesting. Sadly to say, there is only one more chapter left! Then the epilogue after that. Geez, I will be sad to see this go. **

**Three things are in store for you guys though. First thing is I will probably be doing a lot of artwork for this story. I will probably draw up all of my characters, since you don't know what they look like: Kiara (well you know her), Aiya, and Airalynn. Some other cool fanart as well. I won't post links in the forum since no one ever goes there anyways, but I will probably have them on my dA, possibly. Anyone else is free to make something if they like as long as I am credited for my characters and the story. Secondly, this isn't the story but VK in general, this is a big project I am taking on. I love this one song High School Never Ends and there was a pretty wicked music video for it for VK someone made. Sadly they removed the video, so I want to make my own, using screens off my DVD. So I am yes making a VK music video to that song! Big project, I know. Probably take me all summer xD Especially with being busy with work. Lastly, I am still thinking on my secret idea that I plan on doing and I am leaning towards doing it. It will start up sometime after this fan fic ends. The only hit I am giving you is that yes it is connected to the fan fic. **

**Okay I have kept you guys long enough so keep a look out for the final chapter coming soon! **


	33. Chapter 33 The End

**Will any of ya out there hate me for writing this on the same exact day? I'm sorry if you do xD **

**I must just start this conversation by saying that I am for one a very very happy person. I LOVED that ending. I was so worried at the beginning, and so nervous through the basic most beginning part of that chapter, but really to me.. I loved it. I got what I wanted out of the story to say the least, and that was Zero's happy ending. Judging by that one image near the end, since Zero rarely smiles and that was an unusually large smile for him, yea I think so. I would love to honestly go on forever but I can't do that because I can't spoil it for those who don't know yet. Though if you wanna talk to me about it you can go right ahead and do so :D **

**So without further adieu, I present to you, le final chapter of Metallic Blood.  
**

Kiara looks around them at the dark still night. They're alone now; with Yuuki have been taken to get her wounds treated that she received while blindly running head first into the all out war. It was silent at the moment, with neither one of them speaking or looking at the other. A good ten minutes had probably passed and another five or so before Zero ended up being the first to speak. "What made you come?"

Kiara could feel his gaze locked on to her, but she wasn't looking at him yet, only out into the empty darkness. It took her a minute before her voice came to her and she answered. "I just woke up for some reason. As soon as I did everything swarmed back into my mind. Every day, every memory played before my eyes like a movie and I remembered it all and I remembered you." She turned to look at him now. "You weren't there and I became really worried. Then I heard something and I realized what you were doing. I knew I had to stop you, as much as I may have secretly liked your plans." She gave a half-hearted attempt at a joke. "Zero... I need you here with me, and you need me to too." She said softly, and suddenly just felt really deflated.

He pulled her close to him and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He silently wonders why, of all times, her memories just suddenly came swarming back to her at the perfect timing and he couldn't help but smile at his suspicions.

Another thought occurs to Kiara. As her memories came back she relinquished the pain around the secrets of her life. A mother who lied to her all of her life and a father that wasn't really even hers. A real father she would never even get the chance to know. Many questions left unanswered. She pulled back from Zero, looking him in the eyes, the hurt masked on her face. "What if I never know?"

"What?" He asks.

"What if I never know the plans of Haruka? Why I exist, when i never should have? What if I never get to know the things I need to know about who I am... who..." Her voice falls and she slowly shakes her head.

She looks at Zero again, confused by the soft little smile on his face. "It doesn't matter who you are. Do you know who I think you are?" He asks her and she shakes her head in response. "I think you are a crazy, troublesome girl, that likes to break the rules and drive people like me nuts." She smiles. "I think you are determined and strong. Whatever life you've lived, vampire or not, it doesn't change who you are." His voice drops a little bit. "I also think I might just be crazy in love with you."

This time Kiara laughs. "Well I hope that isn't a bad thing." This time it's his turn to shake his head.

"Everything I have ever had, ever loved was taken from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I thought my brother, my twin, was always dead and here he was, alive and well with the very being that took all that away." His smile fades then. "It's never been easy to deal with. Life hasn't ever exactly been all that fair, has it? It's different now, you know?" He pauses, and the smile returns. "I have you now, and you have me. We are no longer alone. Together, it's just you and me against the world and whatever it may throw at us in the future. Forever."

**Relatively short last chapter, I know, but it's the way I wanted it to go. Don't forget to lookout for the Epilogue in the next day or so. You'll just have to know what goes on next. **

**I am still thinking about my little surprise. No, as I said, I was not planning a sequel, probably still am not. This is something else in general that I am debating on doing. **

**I would again like to thank all my fans. This fan fiction has gone a hell of a lot more places then I ever dreamed when I started it two years ago. Will I cannot thank all of you personally, I'd like to give a shout out to a few: **

**JayceeJade and mistofan, I've had quite a few loving awesome reviews from you guys and I always loved hearing/reading your words of encouragement. **

**MikaUchiha666, I also enjoyed your very many, supportive reviews. **

**To relatively anyone who noted that Aiya was very stupid, why yes, yes she is. **

**hellhound14, I try to add in the humor whenever I can and I hope the story wasn't all too uptight. I don't like the tensity much either. So to all, I hope there was enough humor in it as well. **

**LadySyndra, bluesky541, Jade Starlight and anyone else who didn't voice it, I am so sorry for all the times I left for months without updates. I went through some major road blocks and that point so early on, I really had no clue where the story was going. Once I had my idea it was a bit easier. I'm quite proud of this story, I really am. **

**Jade Starlight, yea I figured that at some point it not many in this story, I threw of a lot of people. Especially when those ideas just came to me last minute. Though I really enjoyed where it took me. **

**Destiny Xavier16 I am sorry I made you and anyone else hate me. I hope by now that none of you do anymore. Please, anyways? **

**To you again and bluesky541, I did make some parts terribly sad I cried writing them xD I like happy endings and I do believe in them so all is well, no?**

**Mya Kiryu I would just love to say... I love writing cliff hangers ;) **

**MissKatryn do you still have all that tissue paper? Maybe you would like to share?**

** .Arrow I do like your way of thinking, and no reason to say not that you hate him or anything because as far as I am concerned around me it's always okay to say you hate Kaname. (: **

**I thank all to everyone else who reviewed and I thank all my 78 followers and the 87 of you who have favorited my story. It really means a lot to me that you guys really actually enjoyed my story. **

**This is where I wrap it up now but stay tuned for the epilogue and maybe my little surprise ;) **


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

**Hey guys, nice to see ya again. Here is what you've been waiting for, the Epilogue. See where life has been taken for everyone now and the final conclusion to Metallic Blood. **

_It has at least been a year..._

Some while later, Kaname leaves Cross Academy. The only one who slightly knows of his intentions are Yuuki, though no one is entirely sure what parts of that is accurate. There is much more to be seen on the pureblood plans. He requested Yuuki went with him, but she was determined to remain at the Academy to take his place in keeping the peace between the humans and the vampires.

Airalynn is still out and around occasionally. She had always seemed like a spy type and that's what is seems she keeps at doing. She is here there, comes and goes, and always working her way into things. She could be quite mysterious when she wants to be, cunning and dangerous, but Kiara personally was very thankful for her. During her times at Cross Academy, she attracted the interest of one wild, orange haired vampire.

Kiara opened up the truth to Aiya one day, many months after. As much as the girl had always drove her up a wall with her insanity and hyperactivity, Kiara honestly did miss her. It was quite a work out getting the girl to zip her lips and calm down while listening to everything Kiara told her, which she happened to take quite well. It's been nerve-wrecking trying to get the girl to relax since. She could hardly believe her old roommate was secretly a vampire all along and never knew it nor that she was also dating a vampire who happened to be a vampire hunter after all. She was quite certain that was what made Zero so scary and repelling to everyone, because of his secret "double life" as Aiya liked to call it. Zero on the other hand wasn't too pleased and resumes his position of not favoring the girl. Kiara just tried not to be too insulted for him.

Oh yes, and incase you are wondering, Kiara and Zero are still very happily together, but that much was obvious. They try as the might to keep their lives as normal as possible at the school which wasn't very normal to begin with. There wasn't too much trouble these days, at least not a threat to any of them at the school but they always had one another backs, just incase, waiting for whatever was in store for the future.

After the graduate, Zero plans on working with the Hunters Association, eliminating the level E vampires from harming any innocent humans, and Kiara might even help him as well. He helps teach her, and she's a fast learner, but she has a great teacher; he is the best after all.

Kiara still wonders about her life sometimes, though she thinks about it less and less. She realized that she will probably never get to know the reasons and the truth. Sometimes though, some things are just meant to be kept secret.


	35. Soundtrack

**I decided on doing a soundtrack for Metallic Blood. I am bored, so yea. Basically songs that in a way suite some part of the story, not specifically in order of chapters. My idea came from Morganville Vampires series, how there is always a soundtrack list at the end of the book. **

1. Broken_Seether_

__2. Downfall _Trust Company_

3. Fall for You _Secondhand Serenade _

4. Fmlyhm _Seether_

5. Headstrong_ Trapt_

6. I Hate Everything About You _Three Days Grace_

7. I'm Just a Kid _Simple Plan_

8. Leave Out All the Rest _Linkin Park_

9. Look What You've Done _Jet_

10. Monster _Skillet_

11. Pictures of You _The Last Goodnight_

12. Please Don't Leave Me_ P!nk_

13. Too Close _Alex Clare_

__14. A Thousand Miles _Vanessa Carlton_

__15. Try _P!nk _

16. Waiting for the End _Linkin Park_


End file.
